I think of thee!
by jazzjackrabbit
Summary: Ichigo has the biggest crush on Rukia...well Rukia suffers because of her own crush which is on Kurosaki Ichigo. Will they be together? or is pride more important than love?[AU and IchixRuki]rating changed due to..Uhm..well you know...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** not mine!!

**rabbit's nonsense talk: **here is a new story for you. It's a more random AU other then my two stories. A special thanks goes to my beta _–thumbs up for my girl-_ I hope you will like that. You know how I love to make you guys happy _–flashes a toothy grin-_ do NOT forget to review(as always)! The poem will cover the whole plot, so read it carefully.

**Sonnet 29 - I think of thee!—my thoughts do twine and bud**

I think of thee!—my thoughts do twine and bud  
About thee, as wild vines, about a tree,  
Put out broad leaves, and soon there 's nought to see  
Except the straggling green which hides the wood.  
Yet, O my palm-tree, be it understood  
I will not have my thoughts instead of thee  
Who art dearer, better! Rather, instantly  
Renew thy presence; as a strong tree should,  
Rustle thy boughs and set thy trunk all bare,  
And let these bands of greenery which insphere thee  
Drop heavily down,—burst, shattered, everywhere!  
Because, in this deep joy to see and hear thee  
And breathe within thy shadow a new air,  
I do not think of thee—I am too near thee.

Elizabeth Barrett Browning

_An Unhealthy Obsession_

It was a pretty normal thing for Ichigo to watch Rukia from a distance and fantasize about her in the class daily. She was the reason why he never had a girlfriend, even now during their senior year. She had been a pain in the ass since the very first day of the high school.

It was a real shock to have this new student when they started high school because most of the class already knew each other from middle school. And she was the new blood, the princess, a porcelain doll to attract male attention.

He could still remember the first day she came to class. Her raven hair was falling down from her left shoulder tied loosely with a white ribbon. Her short skirt and her black knee-length socks. How he loved those socks! He didn't know exactly why but he had developed some sort of perverted devotion to her socks. He figured it was because she had the longest and most beautiful legs, but all in all he had some sort of fascination with those socks. Weird wasn't it?

She was the very description of purity and beauty. When she entered the class she walked towards her seat with such elegance that Ichigo couldn't even bring himself to think about holding her hand. Of course that continued only for a month after which he started to dream about her in every possible way while others were not looking.

All of the boys came to adore her openly, except one. And that was himself. He never admitted that she was the most beautiful, perfect creature he has ever seen on planet earth not to mention that he had the biggest crush on her possible.

No, he would never admit those because he was Kurosaki Ichigo, bastard extraordinaire (named by the so called rejected portion of the girls), the aloof prince of Karakura high, the high and mighty hottie of the senior classes.

Most of the girls had been drooling at his feet since the middle school so he thought Kuchiki Rukia would soon join them and lust after him. She would come to him, in his mind, and ask him out. He would scowl down at her, refuse her and then wait for her to ask again. Only after the second offer, he would pretend like he was bored of her attention and would go out with her. But how unfortunate for him; that day never came.

So now, in their senior year, he was sitting in the class continuously fantasizing about her. He always did it in the same manner. First he was thinking how she would ask him out and then how they were going to go on their first date. And then how he was going to act all aloof and stuff. Then he was starting to fantasize about their first times. How they should be and how they _would _be. This was an everyday routine for him. But the more heated and passionate ones were reserved for the history lesson on Wednesdays.

This week's topic was the prom. They were going to graduate in three weeks and Ichigo was waiting for Rukia to ask him to be her prom date. He already had dozens of letters and invitations but he refused every single one of them. Why? Because he was as sure as his name that his raven-haired obsession was about to ask him as her date.

Oh, how little he knew. In all these years he couldn't even bring himself to think that she wasn't asking, let alone looking his way. Accepting this would injure his male pride beyond imagination so he decided to leave it aside and continued to have dreams about their so-called future, day and night.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

They were in the History class which Rukia thought was the literary torture for the young and talented minds. She hated those classes more then anything but there was a fact that they became even less bearable under the intense gaze of Kurosaki Ichigo.

Through the years she came to admit herself that she had a crush on that highly egoistical, narcissistic and self-centered boy. She loved the way he scowled, the way he ruffled his hair, the way he walked. She was feeling just like the majority of the school.

She thought that it was very weird of him to have no girlfriend or some kind of a lover. He was very handsome and come to think of it, he was pretty smart too. But she thought that he was too self-loving to have a girlfriend and there was also a rumor going that he was actually desperately in love with a girl who was not looking at him. **How could a girl not look at him?** She thought very often. He was the very description of…well everything. Maybe it was because he had that dangerous yet safe looking aura around him. She didn't know exactly, but she had her suspicions that the girls might be after him because of the high level of testosterone he secreted.

Truth be told, she'd had her eyes on him from the very beginning. He was the only guy who was not looking at her upon her entrance in the class room and after that he was the only one act cool and stuff because in no more than a week guys were throwing themselves at her feet. Maybe it was because she was the new girl. She shrugged and went back to her day dreaming about Kurosaki Ichigo.

Normally she was not a shy person. She usually befriended guys better than girls but when it came to Ichigo, she was helpless. Every time she tried to talk to him her palms get sweaty, an unpleasant stomach ache placed itself on her belly and her mouth went dry. So now she was sitting in the classroom, _still_ dreaming about the boy instead of doing something.

It wasn't like she could do anything anyway. The boy was the very description of unreachable. They hung out with the same group of people but they barely talked to each other during their high school years. It was like he had a grudge against the female population.

Upon her arrival she became friends with the most popular girls in the school; namely Matsumoto Rangiku, Inoue Orihime, Arisawa Tatsuki, Sarugaki Hiyori and Ise Nanao. They were not the bitchy type of girls who liked to torture the _lesser_ beings in the school. On the contrary they were very friendly and warm people. Rukia never had too many girlfriends because she was always good with boys rather than girls. Girls didn't like her and boys eventually changed their _friendly_ attitude towards her. Men could be such a pain in the ass, especially when they were going through puberty.

She was shaken from her daydream by the hit of a paper ball. She cautiously grabbed it and unfolded it. It was Rangiku's handwriting.

_Oh, my Kurosaki lost it again. If he grips his desk a little more I'm sure he is going to snap that piece of wood in two!! …Adorable, isn't he?_

Rukia shook her head. Rangiku had the weirdest thought of Ichigo having a crush on her. She consciously talked about how cute they would be together, how suitable in nature they were, etc. It wasn't that Rukia was against the idea of having something with the boy. On the contrary, she would give her right arm but somehow she couldn't bring herself to believe what Rangiku said because believing that meant hoping and she knew she would be devastated if it turned out the other way. So she kept herself neutral (as neutral as possible anyway) and continued adoring him from afar.

She sighed and scribed some words on the paper and tossed it at Rangiku. She went back to her usual state, her head resting on her hands under her chin. Her eyes were looking at the blackboard but her mind was wandering in completely different places.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo snapped out of his daydream with a hard thing hitting his head. He slowly averted his gaze from Rukia to look at the intruder. He narrowed his eyes and looked at his right side.

Hisagi Shuuhei: party boy, popular extraordinaire, fantasy boy of Karakura high was sitting on his right side. They (Renji, Shinji, Shuuhei, and Ichigo) were all sitting at the back row, as far as possible from the teacher and the rest of the class. Ichigo was the one sitting near the window while Shinji was the one sitting closer to the back door of the classroom.

They were all sitting in strategic positions. Rukia was sitting in front of Shuuhei so that Ichigo could look at her openly, not that he did that in front of others, mind you!

"What the hell are you dreaming about? You are going to snap that little desk of yours into pieces! Stop trying so hard… just let it go, Ichigo," Hisagi hissed from his right side. _Let it go…_ yeah it was easier said than done. After all, Shuuhei was dating the hottest girl in the school: the one and only Matsumoto Rangiku. Only the size difference of her…cleavage ranked her in first place; other than that Rukia was hotter than her, especially on Wednesdays while she was wearing those damn black socks! Oh how he loved his Wednesdays! Black socks + History class the best day of the week, not to mention the hottest even in winter. He smiled smugly and looked out of the window.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia was absently thinking about who Ichigo was going to ask to prom. She was biting her nails, which was a disgusting habit, in her book but she couldn't help it. She was nervous. She still didn't have a date, and to be honest she turned down quite a few just to keep the position open for Ichigo. Maybe a flowerpot would drop on his head on his way back home and he would come to his senses and realize how much he loved Rukia all these years so he would ask her on a date!

No, the chances were very low. She sighed dejectedly and turned her attention back to her lunch.

"Rukia-Chan!" She heard Rangiku and saw her running towards her. She smiled at her friend and made a space for her to sit. She was coming with other girls on her heels.

"Oi, when did you sneak out of the class room? We haven't even seen you!!" Tatsuki said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I decided to come earlier so that we could get the best table." Rukia reasoned with her eyes shining.

"Oh, yeah…the best table…they are all the same!" Rangiku ranted, pushing her hair away from her shoulder. She really had the most beautiful hair Rukia had ever seen. She usually envied Rangiku and adored Orihime because of their beauty and well…ample cleavage. She always wanted to have such a chest but she was rather petite for that. She sighed at the thought; she would never be as hot as them, not a chance in hell.

Suddenly a very disturbing thought started to creep in her mind. Maybe Ichigo had a crush on Orihime or Rangiku but couldn't act on his feelings because the said girls were dating his best friends. This had never come to mind before! How could she be so stupid, it was as plain as day. She growled at the thought and suddenly her mood got darker as if possible.

"Oi, rabbit! Snap out of it, will you!" Rangiku said, sitting down next to Rukia. She started to call Rukia rabbit after she'd eaten the men for breakfast during a basketball game. She could jump as high as possible and because she was light she was more advantageous than the others when it came to resisting gravity.

"So have you decided who you're going to go with?" Momo asked with curiosity in her tone. Rukia thought that even though her friends knew her crush on Ichigo none of them said a word. Because Rukia has never gone and told them, they wouldn't attack her with questions. They were doing it as subtly as possible.

"I don't know…I haven't decided it yet," she answered nervously. Now they all knew she was waiting for Ichigo.

"Well maybe you can ask Kurosaki…Shuuhei said that he was not going with anyone let alone even opening the letters that were written for him," Rangiku said with a smug smirk on her face. Rukia was looking at her with slight fear written on her face. _Of course he was not, because he was probably pining after you!!_ Rukia thought. She even pitied Ichigo for few seconds for his misfortune.

"I don't think so…its not that he is not my type, but he is…"

"Unreachable?" Tatsuki finished her sentence for her. Rukia nodded, nibbling on her sandwich.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun is the kindest person we have ever known!" Orihime cheered.

"Yeah your definition of Kurosaki makes him sound like an urban legend!" Rangiku objected, crossing her arms over her chest.

"But he is so sweet and caring to the ones he loves!!" She cheered again. Rangiku shook her head sadly. Tatsuki laughed and hugged her friend tightly to her. She wasn't the type to show public affection, but Tatsuki really had a soft spot for Orihime and she became more relaxed after she started to go out with Renji.

Come to think of it, all of her friends were dating with the boys in that group. Orihime was with Ishida, Rangiku was dating Hisagi Shuuhei which Rukia saw as one of the hottest guys in this school (of course after Ichigo), Hiyori was with Shinji, Tatsuki was with Renji and Nanao…well she was dating an older man. Only Ichigo and Rukia were the loners of the group and Rukia knew that they (the group) were trying hard to play the matchmaker, but it was useless since Kurosaki Ichigo was ignoring her at all costs.

She even knew that Hisagi was the one who spread the rumor about Ichigo being head over heels in love with some girl so that he was rejecting every other one. But he didn't tell who the girl was and even though Rukia had her suspicions about Rangiku, she wasn't saying anything either.

"Well he is not as unreachable as he looks maybe you should try," Tatsuki offered.

"Its not that I'm a girl who likes to ask boys out!" Rukia said with and offended voice. Why the hell would she ask him out? He was the guy, he was suppose to take up that role!

"I don't think his ego will let him, not to mention its as big as japan, but I do think that he would die because of his love before he asked you out," Rangiku said with a very natural tone in her voice, like she was talking about weather and how beautiful the flowers are. Rukia nearly fell off the bench and stared at Rangiku with bewildered eyes. What the hell was her problem?

"What is that suppose to mean? Ran-chan, you know how much I love you…but seriously sometimes you act weird and say weird things," Rukia said.

"Why would I say weird things? I think the boy has a crush on you! That's even more obvious on Wednesdays where he sits there _looking at YOU_ the whole time during History class," Rangiku said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Rangiku you don't even know what the hell he's thinking at that moment!! We didn't even have a decent conversation for the past few years even though we hang out A LOT and spend time together as much as we spend time with any of you!!" Rukia shouted. Hot air streamed from her ears while suppressing the urge to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Well I challenge you Kuchiki Rukia. I will not consider you as a FEMALE and as a friend if you don't get your ass up and ask Kurosaki Ichigo to prom." Upon hearing that from Rangiku, Rukia's eyes went as big as the moon itself. She felt hot anger burning her eyes, a tight grip on her heart and she wanted to kick her friend for the first time. She has never felt so frustrated, so vulnerable, so fragile. Because she always thought that with one word from Ichigo, all of her dreams and thoughts about having the most wonderful High school years ever possible would crumble to nothing.

"Whatever!!" She screamed and ran away from the place. She couldn't let her pride win!

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

"Are you sure about Kurosaki, Shuuhei?" his beloved girlfriend asked with concern in her eyes.

"Of course I'm sure! I've known him since we were little and I know every symptom he could possibly have in a situation like that!!" Shuuhei smirked putting his hands on his hips.

"Good, because I challenged Rukia to ask him," she said with a sad voice.

"Really? ...I guess she is as stubborn as Ichigo when it comes to things like that." He scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know…I played the most dangerous card so you really have to be sure." Rangiku said with her eyes pleading.

"Let's hope that he will accept." Shuuhei said, hugging Rangiku and kissing her softly on the lips.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia made up her mind so now she was standing on the roof top facing Kurosaki Ichigo 's back. She really didn't want to ask. She wanted to be asked. She was a girl and she would feel more special if someone asked her out. No, not if someone, but particularly Kurosaki Ichigo.

Ichigo heard footsteps coming towards him and turned his head to look who was the intruder of his midday dreaming. This was the only place where he could come and think peacefully while the others were having lunch with their sweethearts. Though he would never admit, he would give his right arm to have lunch with _his_ sweetheart (oh how he hated this phrase); namely Kuchiki Rukia.

He barely controlled his facial expression when he saw Rukia coming towards him and she was the _intruder_.

"Hi Kurosaki-kun." She greeted him with a sweet smile on her face. Ichigo's heart was beating so hard and fast that he could swear that he felt it hitting against his ribcage. He tried to contain his detached and aloof mask. So far, he was doing well, as long as he avoided eye contact.

"Hey." He greeted back coolly.

"Um, can I ask you something?" He couldn't believe his ears. He knew how these kinds of things started. His heart was beating faster, if that were possible. His dream was coming true and he thought that it worth waiting this day. He was mentally congratulating himself.

"Go ahead." He said, again with a super cool voice. He wasn't looking at Rukia which irritated the shit out her. She just wanted to scream that he was a heartless shit to his face and ran. But no…her pride was at stake and she had to ask him, at least to prove Rangiku that she was wrong about Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Well…I would like to ask if you a have a prom date." She forced the words out of her mouth so hard that she felt them sounding odd.

"No." he said, looking at the horizon with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He looked cool and detached. He was always aloof and as Tatsuki said, he had this unreachable aura around him.

"Uhm…would you like to go with me?" She asked, clasping her hands in front of her. An elegant blush was creeping on her cheeks that made her look more beautiful but of course, Ichigo was missing this while he was keeping his image. Rukia heard him sighing and saw him closing his eyes.

"No." That was all she heard. After all she was the right one. Kurosaki Ichigo had no heart.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

**rabb****it's bla bla: **So? Let me know let me know!! I mean I would get obsessed over black knee length socks! Damn I'm one perverted rabbit, but than again rabbits have one hell of a libido, right?_-grins evilly-_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** not mine!

**raBBit's nonsense talk:** well guys sorry for the delay but you know my excuses, but other than that I guess my beta is dealing with her life and I couldn't reach her. so this chapter is not checked by her. But I sent the chapter to her so I will change this one as soon as she sends it back. so I hope you like this and don't worry the next chapter of FITG is on the way. SO read and don't forget to review!

"If it rusts, it can never be trusted  
If its owner fails to control it, it will cut him  
Yes, pride is  
Like a blade"—Bleach Tagline, volume 8

_The__Blade and Me_

Now all he needed to do was to wait for her to ask again. He was going to pretend like he was bored and accept her offer. Gods but he couldn't believe his good faith. Here she was asking him on a date on prom night! This was going to be amazing. He started to think about what they could do and would do, of course without letting her see his smirk. She could understand that he was attracted to her and that would be his end.

Really there was nothing more he wanted to do right now. He just wanted to turn and see her beautiful face and shining eyes. Oh, how he loved those eyes. They always held such emotion that it was easy to read her. Especially for him, who has mastered her every move by simply watching her over the years.

He waited and waited. He didn't know what was taking her so long. All she needed to say was 'can't you think about it?'. He started to feel nervous, it was too silent for his taste. And when he turned his head he stared at the empty place that was occupied by Rukia minutes ago. He felt his gut twitching with anxiety. Where the hell was she?! Where did she go!?

He frantically looked around him, but there was no one left on the roof top, except him. His eyes widened with realization. She just took it wrong. She thought he _rejected_ her!! _Well that sounded like that bro!_ His mind screamed at him. He started to think about what to do next. He couldn't run after her, apologize, and tell her that she misunderstood him. And he definitely could not and would not ask a girl on a date. This was something he has never done and never will start to do after this day on!

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Meanwhile Rukia was running down the stairs until she hit someone square on the chest. She looked up to see Renji staring down at her with a scowl on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you Rukia?" he asked, his voice sounding a little worried. He saw tears in her eyes and didn't know the exact reason of it. But he wanted to strangle the person who caused it. Rukia was a good old friend of him. They practically grew up together and according to his friends he was a little overprotective when it came to her.

"oh….Renji….i-its nothing!" she nearly screamed and pushed her way down the stairs running away from him as far as possible. Renji looked after her with confusion in his eyes. What the hell was wrong with her?

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo started to went down the stairs to his classroom. He was going to see Rukia in the classroom and how was he supposed to act? He really didn't have any idea. He just rejected her, at least she was thinking that he rejected her, and she would probably make life a living hell for him. That's what girls usually did. They avoided him and sent death glares for the following days and they returned back to their previous state. He really didn't care what the other girls did. He would ignore them anyway.

What was bothering him was the fact that this time the girl was Rukia. He just didn't want to be ignored by her, not that they were the most talkative couple in the world but they still knew each others presence and liked it. At least that's what Ichigo always thought. And now he went and ruined it. But there was still hope, right?

He silently opened the classroom door and slipped in. He couldn't dare to look at her seat, afraid that she might see him and read something into his look.

He carefully slipped on to his seat and only then he realized that she was not in the classroom. He looked frantically around him to find her somewhere in the classroom but she was nowhere to be seen. What the hell happened to her? Was she sick? Did she fall down? Did something happened to her parents so that she left? Millions of questions were going over in his head and he felt sick. His head was spinning.

Then he realized one Matsumoto Rangiku staring down intently on her desk. He looked around and saw Inoue looking at him with tears in her eyes. He blinked, what the hell was that suppose to mean? He saw Tatsuki scowling down on her notebook and muttering something. Then he also realized that Hisagi was not looking at his way among with Renji and Shinji. Ok! Now he got it, it was all because he 'rejected' her. But that was none of their business. So they should better stay out of it.

He slowly turned his head to look outside but inside he was dying to learn where Rukia was. Today was Wednesday and they still had lots of classes, so he needed her in here to save him from his misery. After fifteen minutes, he couldn't take it anymore and he needed to know where Rukia was so he decided to touch upon the subject starting from Rangiku. Surely her misery was related with Rukia.

So he slowly took out a piece of paper and scribed something down on it just to throw it at Hisagi. Shuuhei slowly unfolded the paper.

_What the hell is wrong with Rangiku?_ Was all written on the paper. He scribed something back and threw the paper at him.

_What the hell is wrong with Rangiku?_

_**That's none of your concern, she will be fine**_ was written back on the paper. Now all of his friends were turning their back on him just because he 'rejected' some girl. _She is not some girl you moron! You have been pinning after her for four years and you have ruined your only chance!_ Wow his conscious grew fond of Rukia too! This was not good. Especially when he was misunderstood.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

The end of the day came pretty fast. None of his friends was talking to him. Rukia was not back for the rest of the day and all he could think about was she.

When the last bell rang, he slowly packed his bag and got out of the classroom. He looked around for Hisagi, because they usually dropped the girls to their homes after school. Rukia was living close to Rangiku so four of them were walking from school to their home nearly every day.

Truth be told Ichigo loved those walks. He would have a chance to hear Rukia talking animatedly with Rangiku. They usually walked ahead of them to discuss some sort of girl business that they didn't understand. But all in all he was capable of seeing her lovely figure walking in front of him. These kinds of little things gave him great pleasure. To be able to be in her presence without making it obvious was something he definitely loved. Every now and then, she would turn back and smile at them. He usually felt jealous because that smile was not only reserved for him, that Shuuhei saw it too, but he couldn't do anything about it. He usually turned his head, while Hisagi smiled back, or scowled more as if possible. He just didn't want her to see him being effected by her smile. God damn it but even the most stupid and smallest things like that was his undoing and though it sounded perverted, they gave him a week long wet dreams.

Yes Kurosaki Ichigo was like any red blooded _teenager _and he was sharing his object of desire with the half of the school. If he could, he would just hunt every little son of a bitch and make him pay for dreaming what was his. But today Gods were not having mercy on him. His object of desire was not walking in front of him and even though he was walking with Shuuhei, the said friend was walking with his girlfriend 10 feet ahead of him. So he was all alone and he had all the time to think about Rukia.

Sooner he realized that they were passing in front of her house, which was a huge mansion with a killer garden. He would give his right arm to have some _private_ moments in that garden with her. Not to mention that he was dying to know what her bedroom looked like. Was she in her bedroom now? Lying on her soft bed, covered with a softer than anything blanket? What was she thinking now? Was she alright? Was she thinking about him?

"Hey guys don't you think that you should check up on Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo asked, without even realizing what he has done. He saw Matsumoto looking at him with wide blue eyes. Hisagi's hand was wrapped around her waist, he was scowling at Ichigo. He nervously scratched his head and then rubbed his neck.

"I was just offering you know…" He whispered, loud enough for his friends to hear, who was just stopping to stare at him with some sort of unreadable emotion in their eyes. He saw Matsumoto's eyes watering and he started to panic. There was something terribly wrong with Rukia and they were not telling him. Before he could take a few step and reach Rangiku to ask, she ran away crying. Hisagi's hand stopped him, if not his piercing angry eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you Kurosaki?" he asked with an ice-cold tone in his voice. Ichigo was dumb founded, why the hell was his best friend calling him _Kurosaki_?

"What the hell is wrong with you Shuuhei?! When the hell did I become _Kurosaki_?" he asked looked directly in his friend's eyes.

"You are not the Ichigo I know. That's why from now on you are nothing more than a Kurosaki for me." With that said Hisagi put his hand in his pockets and started to walk. But before he could take more than two steps Ichigo grabbed his arm and flung him. Then Hisagi grabbed Ichigo's arm and pushed him in the nearest alley. He grabbed his shoulders and crushed him to the nearest wall.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Hisagi screamed at his face. Ichigo never saw his friend this angry.

"The same question goes for you too!! How can you claim that I'm not the one you used to know?!" now Ichigo was looking at him with bewildered brown eyes.

"Because the Ichigo I know is madly in love with Kuchiki Rukia for the last 4 years of his pathetic life and he would give his right arm to have her ask him something like that!!" Shuuhei screamed at his face. Ichigo looked at his friend with his mouth hanging open, gaping like a fish. He then lowered his face to hide his eyes. Was he that obvious? He tried to hide it, but form what it seemed he failed miserably.

"What can you know about how I feel?" he asked with an oddly cold voice.

"I know it Ichigo. I know how you look at her, I know how you watch her. I know every thought that is crossing your mind, the best and the worst, the purest and the dirtiest. Don't play that games with me boy. Tell me why did you turned her down?" he asked, letting go of Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo was still standing with his back resting on the wall.

"I guess I made the mistake of thinking of her as any other girl." He said, slowly sliding down the wall and sitting on the pavement. The next moment Hisagi was sitting next to him.

"In short you are the victim of your pride and your ego." He sighed and leaned against the wall, like his orange haired friend, who was hugging his knees and resting his head against the wall.

"For the past four years I dreamed of this day, everyday I played it over and over again in my head. But I guess I made a huge mistake by simply underestimating her . How come I can make such a miscalculation when all I did for the last four years was to watch her, observe her and try to understand her?"

"I don't know Ichigo, but I guess you observed her in the way you wanted to see her, if you know what I mean. What amazes me most is how could you be so sure that she was not going to date anyone? Really she is a hot chick and I know half of the school lusts after her. What kind of confidence and ego do you have, man?" Hisagi asked turning his head towards his friend. Ichigo was now looking ahead of him, like there was standing something in his way.

"I beat the shit out of Souta last year." Ichigo said, like it was the most normal thing in the world. It was normal for Ichigo's standards. At least he was trying to protect his territory and anyone getting closer to this territory without his permission was his.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Hisagi jumped on his feet grabbing Ichigo by the collar, crushing him back against the wall.

"Well you heard me, I don't think I have to repeat myself." He said confidently, looking directly in Hisagi's eyes.

"You are unbelievable Ichigo!" he shouted and let go of his collar. He started walked down the street with Ichigo on his heels.

"Wait! What the hell does that suppose to mean?!" he asked.

"What do you want me to say? Congratulate you?!" Hisagi hissed between clenched teeth.

"Well you can always pet my head and say 'god job boy', but if you don't want I can settle with an infamous grin of yours." Ichigo grinned evilly.

"Wow Ichigo, you surely have some serious problems. You cant go around and beat people just because they are interested in the same girl with you! Geez, that's really fucked up, _you _are fucked up" He said and continued to walk down the street.

"Are you going to tell me why Rangiku-san was about to cry when I asked about Rukia?" Ichigo decided to change the subject so that he could learn what happened to his beloved one and give less explanation about the previous issue.

"First of all Rukia went home because she didn't feel good. Can you guess why? Let me give you a clue: because an orange haired dickhead refused her. Not to mention the boy was the one she had a crush on for the last four years!" now he stopped to looked at his friend's face.

"W-What did you say?" Ichigo asked, surprise evident in his tone, his warm brown eyes wide open.

"You really are an idiot not to see that obvious fact. She turned everyone down incase you might ask her. But unfortunately your head was buried under the sand, or should I say in your ass, so that you were oblivious to these things happening around you. Not to mention you managed to break her heart and wound her female pride at the same time with one perfectly chosen word."

"I-I didn't know she felt like that." Ichigo's heart started to beat in his chest wilder than ever. There was an enormous hope tagging at the corner of his heart, pulling its strings. He desperately wanted to run up to her house bang open her door and kiss her senseless, until he became her only world like she became his.

"What if you knew Ichigo? Would you ask her out? Or would you use that information to taunt her and make her ask you out so that your stupid pride won't get hurt on the way." Now Hisagi's arms were crossed over his chest. Ichigo remained silent because he knew Shuuhei was right. He would probably use that information against her to torment her and then make her ask him. He was a fool, an A class moron.

"You asked me why Ran-Chan was upset. Its because she called the friendship card on Rukia to make her ask you out because _I_ told her that _you_ would never turn _her_ down. Can you imagine that Ichigo?" Ichigo's world was coming on him, closing over him slowly. So Rukia didn't really want to ask him out, she didn't want to take him to prom as her date but she was forced into it. Hisagi realized what was going through his friend's mind.

"No Ichigo, Ran-Chan just tried to push her like I tried to push you all these years. It was all because we wanted to see you guys together. We know that you love each other, hell I know how deep shit you are in Ichigo and yet you still manage to refuse! You know mate, pride is like a blade. If it rusts, it can never be trusted, if its owner fails to control it, it will cut him." With that said Hisagi turned and started to walk towards the other road which was leading to his house, leaving a shocked Ichigo behind whose hands were clenched into fists and whose eyes were burning some emotion which can easily be named as determination by another one.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

**rabbit's bla bla: **ok sorry again for the grammar mistakes and such. So what do you think? I know it's still unoriginal and stuff but I guess I want to get it out of my system since the plot bunnies are violent little bitches-_makes a puppy face_-


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **not mine, as you all know...

**rabbit's nonsense talk**: well Im back in town! I have to apologize for a 2 month long break from my stories but I will start again, eventhough the school is starting tomorrow _sighs and flips a page from the book infront of her _Well guys I hope you will like it. It was written long ago and checked by my dear beta -to whom I send my fresh baked cookies- but I didn't have time to post it(yeah ridiculous isn't it?!) don't forget to review! Im also sorry for the reviews which I couldn't reply this time, but it wont happen again. So go ahead and read the damn thing!

"If I were the rain that joins sky and earth otherwise never touch, could I join tow hearts as well?"

Bleach- Memories in the Rain(Volume 3)

_The Hint, "The" Shinji and The Proposal_

Rukia had been crying her eyes out for the past two hours. She had never been the type to cry, but then again she had never been so wounded by a single word. She knew Kurosaki was a heartless bastard and surely, by now she should have guessed that he was interested in someone other than her. But how could she be so blind to love him all these years! She was such a hopeless case and she felt her heart break into a thousand pieces again, if possible.

Surely the guy was in love with someone as Shuuhei and Ran-Chan claimed but how could Ran-Chan be so cruel when she'd known her own feelings for the boy? At first Rukia thought that it was her that Kurosaki was interested in, since Rangiku was pushing her to ask him. But when he said no…oh Gods, he said no! She _asked_ and he said _no_. How was she going to look at him tomorrow? How was she supposed to act around him? That was the exact reason why she ran away today but there was also tomorrow and the day after and so on. Oh my, this was pure torture. Surely, by the end of year, she was going to learn who the girl was, but somewhere in her heart she dreamed that she would be _that _girl. She wanted to be that girl, she begged to the Gods to be that girl, but now the Gods were mocking her.

She cursed them and buried her face in her pillow. She raised her head and looked at the clock; it was nearly the time that they usually passed in front of her house. They always walked together after school. She knew that they weren't the most talkative couple in the world but they still knew each others presence and liked it. At least that's what Rukia always thought, until today of course.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo was lying on his bed thinking about the things that Hisagi told him. Did Rukia really have a crush on him? That would be awesome, not to mention a little bit unrealistic. He knew he was practically a bastard and sometimes he even felt proud because of it, but when it came to things like that he had to think twice. This was Kuchiki Rukia; he could have or lose her for eternity. He knew she was just as stubborn and proud as he was, so how the hell was he going to handle this new situation?! Prom was two weeks away and he was ready to do anything to get her with him. _Anything?_ His other side asked. Yes, he would even go as far as to ask her out. Of course he would do it more subtly than anything but the problem was to get her alone. Maybe he should apologize first, and then ask if she was available. _What the hell does available mean you moron?_ He could hear his mind practically screaming. Available means…what was his problem? He wasn't going to explain anything to anyone, not even to himself.

That was the main problem with Kurosaki Ichigo; he himself didn't even understand what the hell he was thinking. Maybe it was because of his solitary nature, no one knew. It could be that he was too dense when it came to issues like that. And life could be hard for such a way of reasoning, as you can guess.

So he lay on his bed like he usually did and dreamed. This time it was different though. He wasn't dreaming how Rukia was going to ask him out, but he was dreaming how he was going to ask her out. Especially the afterwards. Today was still Wednesday, so he was allowed to have _these_ kinds of thoughts even if it was out of History classes.

He sighed and turned on his side opening the drawer of his nightstand. There was a dark blue-white-striped cashmere scarf. He slowly touched the super soft material and sighed. He loved that scarf so much that he didn't even bring himself to touch it as much as he longed to. He only touched it on occasions where there was something special. And learning that Rukia had a crush on him was a special occasion right? Yes, as anyone could guess, the scarf belonged to one Kuchiki Rukia, which was an expensive Christmas present form her beloved brother. But _unfortunately_ she forgot it in class one day. Of course Ichigo being the good guy grabbed it to give it back to her another day but _somehow_ that _other day_ never came. So the scarf was now sitting in his drawer for eternity. He never let it out, afraid that it might get tainted or lose its divine smell, not that he went that far to…scratch that, he was definitely acting like an obsessive compulsive who had strange sexual fixations.

Anyway since today was a special occasion he took the scarf out and wrapped it around his neck. He loved the way it felt on his skin. He always imagined that Rukia's hand would touch him in the same way. Or her hair would feel like this scarf felt under his fingers. Somehow Ichigo identified this scarf a little too much with Rukia; he sometimes even felt that it was the only thing that reminded him that Rukia was not actually a dream character.

He knew perfectly that he had some sort of unhealthy obsession over the raven-haired beauty but he couldn't help it. Not since the very first time he saw her. So now he was lying on his bed doing some stupid and funny things (like fingering a scarf) and improving his moods even if it was just for few hours. He knew perfectly that he would be his old, broody self after dinner when he went up to his room to sulk about more things…like Rukia.

But there was still one and a half hours till dinner so he could just take a nap and relax…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia rubbed her red eyes when the melody of her ringtone woke her up. She looked at the clock over her nightstand and saw that it was already 9 p.m. so she got up and looked at the name of the intruder. It was Rangiku, for her surprise.

"Moshi Moshi." She answered it, with a perfectly normal tone in her voice. She would never let a bastard like Kurosaki Ichigo come between her and Rangiku, somehow with sleeping for few hours she seemed to get over the initial shock.

"Uhm…Kia-Chan…if you are not sleeping can I come over?" she heard Rangiku asking with hesitance evident in her voice.

"Of course you can come….I can make Akitoki prepare something to eat if you haven't eaten yet." She offered.

"Ano- I will bring some ice-cream." She said again hesitantly. Rukia knew that she blamed herself for her unhappiness but it wasn't true. Actually she kinda helped her without knowing of course. She opened her eyes for the truth, the truth that Kurosaki Ichigo was a heartless shit who only loved himself. He didn't deserve a piece of happiness neither in this world nor in hell, not to mention heaven.

"Ok, but be quick, I'm kinda starving." Rangiku could hear her smiling and wondered why. Maybe Ichigo called her or paid for a visit and now they were together. Could that be possible? She talked to Shuuhei; he called him after he arrived at home and talked to her about the thing he talked to Ichigo. He usually told her everything, but of course, he wouldn't if it went too _personal. _ She even knew some _problems _of Shinji. She grinned evilly. She and Shuuhei could be the king and queen of gossip but they definitely knew how to keep things a secret when they wanted to.

"Ok then see you in a couple of minutes!" Rangiku cheered and shut the phone. Rukia felt a little more relaxed because she didn't want her best friend to think that she would give up on her that easily. Just because she tried to make her happy or wanted the best for her.

She smiled for the first time in hours and changed from her school uniform to her comfortable PJs. She then went downstairs to look for Akitoki, who was her servant, her driver(which she never used), her cook and her bodyguard(which she never used again).

"Akitoki!!" she practically screamed into the house. A man with dark brown hair and a black shirt came from the next room. He was tall and some girls could even call him handsome. He was 5 years older than her and had been with her since she was little. They actually grew up together because he was the son of her brother's driver. They usually played together in the garden of the mansion back in Tokyo before her brother got a house in here in order to open a new office in Karakura Town. She didn't know why he wanted this place but somehow it was related with trading so she didn't care much after that. Since then she was living in Karakura, for the last 4 years to be more specific, and she loved every moment of it. They were (the gang) planning to apply Tokyo University together so that they would never break apart. Though it seemed some sort of a dream they already applied and their interviews went well. Little did she know that her brother had other plans for her.

"Yes, Rukia-Chan!" Akitoki stopped in front of her, bowing out of habit. She giggled and slapped his shoulder.

"I need something to eat, why didn't you wake me up? I could have died because of severe starvation."

"You seemed a little upset, that's why I didn't want to bother you." He answered kindly, taking out a frozen pizza from the fridge.

"I don't want that! I want a hot meal!" she protested upon seeing the frozen pizza.

"Uhm…its 9 p.m and it will probably take for an hour to prepare that. I thought you were starving." He raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever man, do something so I can eat in peace." She said crossing her arms over her chest, daring him to dare her into a glaring contest, in which Rukia usually won.

"Nah…Are you going to tell me what upset you so that you cried your eyes out for the last few hours?" he asked putting the pizza into the microwave oven.

"I got rejected." She said nonchalantly.

"WHAT?!" he asked, not believing what she said.

"You heard me Akitoki! I got rejected by Kurosaki Ichigo."

"You know what…that only proves he is gay." Akitoki said popping a piece of cucumber into his mouth while giving another slice to Rukia. Rukia couldn't help but laugh her ass off for the comment.

"No that simply means he doesn't want to go out with me."

"Nah I don't think so…we _are_ talking about the orange haired guy who always looks like he has an umbrella stuck in his ass, right?" Another cucumber for himself and one for her too.

"Yeah that's the very definition of him. Why?" Rukia laughed again at his metaphor.

"Well…I kinda watch him with a little more attention than your other friends, since you told me about your _little_ crush on him. I always thought that he was attracted towards you…I don't know, call it a feeling or a guy instinct but I saw him, like a dozen times, watching you like a hawk when you were not looking and of course when all the male attention was on you." He smirked at the last comment. Rukia slapped him playfully again.

"Well that proves you wrong my dear friend. Cause it's as clear as the fucking day that he has no interest in me." She stated, pointing her finger towards the microwave to remind him about her meal. He rolled his eyes and checked on it, still 2 more minutes.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk such a foul motuh. Think what you want, I know what I see and I'm telling you, it will come out soon, since prom is what, two weeks away?" Rukia nodded and went to fridge to take out some iced tea.

"Yeah whatever…talking about him kills my appetite so stop it. Change the subject!" she said hopping on a chair.

"Oh, your college application came!" he cheered suddenly and Rukia felt her heart beat getting faster by minute.

"WHY THE HELL YOU DIDN'T TELL ME BEFORE!?" she yelled at him, jumping from her chair. She went to the desk at the entrance and scanned through the envelopes, but there was none.

"Akitoki! Where the hell is that?!" she asked still looking at every letter frantically. He came from behind and gave her a huge envelope. She stared at it but didn't even move her hand. This was not the one she was waiting. She looked at the huge white envelope with Brown's emblem on it. She gulped and looked at it.

"Well aren't you gong to open it?" he asked with curiosity.

"Nope…that was not the one I was waiting for." She said turning on her heels and walking towards the kitchen. Akitoki sighed and dropped the envelope on the desk. She was being stubborn again; she didn't have much choice anyway.

He went after her to serve her the pizza that she has been waiting with all her heart, mind and…stomach.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

As he'd predicted, Ichigo was back in his room sulking and brooding after the dinner. He had his headphones and he was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling relating the song lyrics with the possible future scenarios. He had a guitar which he didn't touch unless it was _really_ necessary. The gang(guys part of it) insisted of having a band but they didn't have a drummer and they had three guitar players so it was practically useless. They were the ones who found it useless because Ichigo knew where to find the drummer, but he didn't care. To cut the case short he could play drums too, thanks to his father's freaky nature, he accepted everything Ichigo said. So he went to learn how to play drums after her mothers death, hitting something could do wonders on certain people, like himself. Sooner than he realized he'd become an average drummer, at least at the age of 15, not that he told anyone, mind you.

He turned up the volume a little bit more. He liked to listen to it loud and since it was rock it had to be as loud as it could get. He smiled at the thought of having a band. This could be good, but not now. He had to focus on different things during high school. _Like Rukia?_ The traitorous side asked. He only sighed because he already knew the answer. Maybe they would have a band after starting college.

College…

Yeah, right. They all applied to Tokyo University together. This was the idea of the girl side of the gang, of course only a species as sentimental as girls could think such an awful thing. So now it seemed that they were all going to the same university even to the same departments to some extent. Ichigo decided to study architecture because he hated his father's job with his guts but also he knew a certain raven-haired person was applying to the same department. Don't ask where he got the _tip_ because it wasn't easy.

Anyway, their approval would arrive in few days and they would go out to party, to celebrate of course. And maybe by that time he would become a couple with Rukia, not that he would act so openly in public. Thinking about a possible relationship was even too much of a commitment for his standards. He was becoming sentimental, maybe getting softer with each day. He sighed and put his hands behind his head.

While thinking about the _sentimental_ things, he saw his father standing at the foot of his bed with his arms crossed. His face didn't betray his mood upon seeing his father, so he was still wearing the same old scowl on his face.

"What is it old man?" he asked with a cold voice.

"Yuzu was banging on your door for the last 15 minutes and you didn't hear her." Isshin stated. He was acting cooler, so something was definitely up.

"I'm sorry, I had my headphones…I didn't hear…what is it? Is something wrong?" he asked a little bit concerned because of his father's _odd_ behavior. Suddenly the old man started to jump up and down clapping his hands.

"OWWW…Nothing is wrong, just _a_ friend of my son came to visit him! I'm a little excited!!" he concluded still clapping his hands and doing a weird dance around Ichigo's bed. _Friend? What friend? _Before he could finish his train of thought, a tall blond boy got into his room and Isshin jumped on him, jumping and dancing around the said boy.

"Shinji…what the hell are you doing in here?" he asked rising up on his elbows.

"Came to check on you, and I have a little business to talk to you." He smiled at Isshin and ushered him out of Ichigo's room. After closing the door, he looked at Ichigo with his usual nonchalant look.

"So…" Ichigo started.

"Let me guess you are going to apologize and then manipulate her to ask you again?" Shinji got into the subject a little bit more directly than anyone could expect. Ichigo was speechless; of course being emotionless didn't mean that you could hide emotions 100.

"Well its none of your business, Hirako," Ichigo stated, lying down on his bed once again.

"Oh it is…of course if you want her to learn that you possess the scarf that she shad tears after for a week…" Now he was playing dirty. Ichigo raised an eyebrow. Blackmail!

"Now I understand what kind of a friend you are." He stated calmly.

"Pray tell what kind of a friend I am." Shinji said crossing and uncrossing his arms over his chest.

Over the years Shinji and Ichigo became pretty close though they never admitted to each other or any other person in that matter, they were best friends. Ichigo was good with Shuuhei, but he was into his girlfriend too much and besides they were the king and queen of gossip so he was always careful around Shuuhei. Come to think of it Shuuhei and Rangiku were the ones who started the gossip that Ichigo was "in love" with a girl bla bla. But Shinji was different. He always looked too happy and stuff but deep down he was a person who calculated everything, just like Ichigo, at least just like how he wanted to be. He was wise when it came to issues that no one would have a clue. He was cool and very different from Ichigo under some conditions. But there was something about him that Ichigo found comfortable even if he gave the impression that he barely tolerated the guy.

Renji was a different case. He was a good friend but he was also a huge rival for a certain someone's affections. He knew that Renji and Rukia knew each other from the time when Renji was living in Tokyo but he couldn't bring himself to admit that they had a special bond which Ichigo didn't have with Rukia. He hated Renji for every minute he spent with Rukia, talked with Rukia and laughed with Rukia simply because he couldn't do the same. This was pure jealousy but under that, somewhere at the back of his mind, he admired Renji for his personality. They were a lot like each other. Both temperamental and idiotic sometimes and both rushed into conclusions. Maybe that's why he was still friends with Renji.

"Well the dirty play type!" Ichigo yelled frustrated and rose from his bed. He sat on the bed and Shinji was in front of him sitting on his chair lazily.

"Of course I am, you should know that by now. At least I never attempted to _hurt_ anyone that tried to get closer to Hiyori more than 6 feet." He smirked, knowing that he was touching Ichigo's most sensitive spot. The said orange haired person gritted his teeth and looked at Shinji. He knew too much for his own sake.

"How do you know all of this?" he asked coolly.

"Uhm, the scarf is on your bed…and please spare me the details of why you are keeping it and stuff…and well I knew that some people were harboring some sort of _affections_ towards Kuchiki and I always wondered why they never came up and talked. I put two and two, which made four and I reached your simple-minded Neanderthal understanding, which is again actually three." He stretched his long legs and got a more comfortable position. Ichigo could only sigh after such an explanation. This was Shinji; he always knew everything because the guy knew how to observe. So if he was here than that meant…

"You are here to tell me something…" This wasn't a question and Shinji knew it.

"Don't try to _make_ her ask _you_, ask directly. You will pick up the pieces of your ego later. And do it before the lunch break…actually do it first thing in the morning." He said getting up from his chair.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked, following his friend to his bedroom door.

"I came here to tell you that. You might not realize it but the whole school knew that you rejected Kuchiki-san by the end of the day. And that meant that the terror you created before is now invalid. If you know what I mean." He said turning and getting out of the room.

"Thanks." He heard Ichigo murmuring and smirked. This was not the usual Ichigo and he liked this side of the bastard. No matter how much he denied, Ichigo was his best friend and he liked the way that their relationship was.

"No problem." He said, looking over his shoulder with a slight smirk that Ichigo couldn't see but knew that it was there.

And he was out, with his sisters gaping after him like fish…the unbearable bastard.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia's spirit was incredibly high today. Last night she and Ran-Chan talked for hours, made Akitoki cry (he was an emotional boy) and slept together. Rukia felt like she had to kiss Kurosaki for that, because she carried her relationship with Ran-Chan to an unbreakable level. And also by the end of the night she decided that she wouldn't be wasting any more potential for a guy like Kurosaki Ichigo. She just wondered why she waited all so long to make such a decision.

When she entered from the gate of the school, she didn't realize the shadow waiting for her arrival. It was one and only Kurosaki Ichigo, the almighty bastard bla bla. He took one look at Rukia and was nearly out of the school running away back to the solitary of his room. Thinking about things that he _should_ do was scaring the shit out of him more than the fact that another guy might come and snatch her from his grasp. He sighed and started to follow Rukia but somehow he couldn't put a finger on her good mood. Why was she so happy today? Oh no! Was there another guy? Did someone act before him and asked her last night? He suddenly wanted to punch a whole in the wall. No one was going to take away what he waited for years.

They entered the classroom, Ichigo on the heels of Rukia. But how unfortunate for him that she didn't recognize he was 3 feet behind her. Not that he was followed her everyday, mind you. But today something irritated the shit out of him. Maybe her good moods, or maybe because he had only two hours of sleep, he didn't know.

Upon entering the classroom Ichigo felt all eyes turning towards Rukia. And heard the girls gasping and giggling. Rukia sent some of them cold glares but she gasped herself too when she arrived near her desk, which was on the across of Ichigo's. Of course Ichigo tried to act aloof, not wanting to know why the girls were making such a big deal, but when he saw Rangiku smiling towards him he felt his stomach drop to the floor, being crushed under his feet. He carefully took his place on his desk, taking out his books. He saw Shinji shooting a worried look towards him, which was the second sign of something being wrong. And then he saw Rukia smiling at the paper, no small notebook, that she was holding in her small elegant hands and that was the third sign.

Rukia didn't know why the other girls started gasping and giggling when she entered the classroom but the smug smile on Ran-Chan's face told her that it was not something related with yesterdays incident. Yesterday was just so… yesterday! There was something new, something…then she saw it. A little note book covered with black and tied with a black ribbon. She opened it and her jaw hit the floor. It was a manga but a special type. She started to read it with excitement because she was the main character in it. Who ever drew her, he or she drew beautifully. She never thought herself such…fairytale like.

As she flipped through the pages she realized that it was telling a story. It was the story of a guy who awfully resembled Ichigo so her first thought that Ichigo made such a thing for her, telling the story of how he fell in love with her. Her eyes got watery at the thought and her heart beat started to increase. There was a stupid smile sitting right in the middle of her face. Her eyes were shining. She continued flipping through the pages but there was something missing. If it was Ichigo then some characters were missing in the story. Like the whole gang. The story was ending in which the guy and the girl was holding hands and going somewhere which looked an awful lot like a prom.

As she continued through the pages she saw little poems here and there, which seemed awfully out of place for something that was done by Kurosaki Ichigo. He wasn't sentimental, he never looked like the type to write poems to a girl, let alone read them. When she finished reading she saw a black envelope which was stuck on the last page. She carefully opened it and saw something shiny in it. She took it out and gaped at it. It was a golden white snowflake hanging down from a snow-white ribbon. There was a note attached to it saying:

_Will you meet me at the rooftop during the lunch break?_

_Yours,_

_Shiba Kaien_

She slowly closed the note, sensing all eyes on her, put the jewel in her pocket and closed the notebook, trying not to betray the feelings that were passing through her heart. Upon reading the name her heart stopped. She wished it to be Ichigo so much that seeing the name of the writer made her heart ache. But it was obvious; it couldn't be Ichigo, he wasn't the sweet type. This wasn't a sweet type either but it was creative and somehow sensitive. The second thought that crossed her mind was that Shiba Kaien was playing with her. He was one of the most handsome guys in the school, who happened to fail two years so that he was practically older than them, and every girl died on the way. Was this some kind of joke? If it was a joke why would he spend so much money and time on it? She decided to go and meet him at lunch break so that she could see the truth herself.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo felt like he has to kill someone or beat someone till death. Everyone saw what happened and it was…well it was a very good _trick_ to get a girl. Damn bastard! Who was he?! He was so going to kill him when he learned his name. He didn't realize his hands were curling into fists, he didn't realize that he was actually displaying everything he felt very openly. He didn't see his friends seeing him, or the other participants of the class. He was just looking at Rukia and thinking about killing the daring son of a bitch. Somebody was going to pay so bad. He desperately wanted to see the notebook, wanted to see what was written in it and who had done it. But he couldn't go and ask. He didn't know what was written on that note which made Rukia so weak in the knees that she sat down, grasping her desk tightly.

This was definitely the worst day of his life, nothing could be worse than that.

He waited for the class to be over. He needed to talk to her, ask her if she could meet him during the lunch break. A part of him wanted to know what she thought about this event and a part of him didn't even want to know the name of the guy afraid that he might lose control and do something stupid, like killing him or beating him openly. So he waited, waited for the first break to come after the first very boring lesson of sweet Thursdays in which she tied her hair with the same white ribbon that she wore the first day she came to this school.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia was excited beyond anything. She wanted to share this with her friends. She wanted to see what Orihime was thinking, she wanted to know what Tatsuki would say and how Nanao would react but most of all she wanted to see how Rangiku and Hiyori was going to react.

When the bell rang, she couldn't keep it in herself anymore. She jumped from her seat, shot a happy look at Rangiku who smiled back at her and motioned her to meet with them outside the classroom. But before she could even take a few step she heard her name, rather her surname.

"Uhm, Kuchiki-san?" Ichigo said with a different tone rather than his usual cold one. It made her stop dead in her tracks. She slowly turned toward him. He was standing there with his hands in his pockets, leaning against the wall at the back of the classroom. She slowly walked towards him; he didn't even move a muscle.

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun?" she asked, a little impatient. She desperately wanted to get out, be with her friends.

"If you have time I have something to talk to you during the lunch break." He said, not looking at her face, anywhere but her face. She frowned, the bastard never learned. If he was going to apologize for being rude than he better start to apologize now cause he wouldn't be able to finish till lunch break!

"I'm afraid I…have to meet someone. But maybe we can talk on the way back home?" she offered. An apology could wait, right? If it waited for 4 years, surely it could wait for few hours.

"Its not a big deal anyway. We can talk later." with that said he turned and walked out of the classroom, again without looking at her.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

"Oh my god! Shiba Kaien asked you out?!" the girls cheered.

"Well…not yet, he just hinted…I guess." She blushed prettily and showed the little black notebook to her friends. She then took out the necklace and fingered it. How she wished, in all 4 years, that Ichigo would do something like that. Apparently she was very readable to her friends that she felt Tatsuki's arm around her shoulder and heard her whisper in her ear:

"That's his loss, not yours." And saw her big smile which Arisawa Tatsuki reserved for rare occasions.

"So are you going to go out with him?" Rangiku asked, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"I guess so…" Rukia answered hesitantly but she had a huge smile on her face, so everyone knew that it was a big yes.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

"I didn't know that you eavesdropped on others' conversations." Ichigo heard Hisagi. He was behind the door of the rooftop listening to the conversation between Rukia and Shiba-fucking-Kaien. At least he knew the identity of his victim now.

"How do you think I found out about Souta, Sosuke, Toku, Isoroku, Atsuteru…"

"Holy shit Ichigo, I thought it was just Souta!" he hissed between clenched teeth.

"Will you just shut up I can't hear shit." Ichigo warned his friend with a cold tone.

"No I will not! This is Shiba Kaien. You can't go and beat him like you did to the other losers…Geez man don't even think about it! He will break your bones for fucks sake. As your friend I will not allow it, don't even think about it." Shuuhei was talking but Ichigo tuned it out, he had to hear what Rukia was going to say, but his patience was being tried by his friend and he couldn't take it anymore.

"Look just shut up for a second, ok? I'm trying to hear what the hell she's going to say…I need to know if she was going to say…"

"Yes." He froze in his tracks. Hisagi saw the blood draining from his friend's face. He saw anger and pain passing at them for just a second before the iron wall closed on his soul. He blinked once, twice and then turned to leave. Shuuhei tried to grab his arm but he held his hand high motioning him to stop. He wasn't in mood to be touched, let alone talk.

He slowly walked down the stairs to pack his bag. He decided to go home, take a shower and then sleep. This kind of feeling could only be avoided by sleeping. He didn't feel good also. A sudden cramp placed itself in his stomach and he felt dizzy. Maybe his blood pressure was falling.

He needed to go home, he shouldn't see Rukia…not now. If he said this was the worst day of his life then he had to think again for the following days.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

**Rabbit's bla bla bla: **well I have to put Kaien! You know me(and my unhealthy obsession about putting the guy in my stories)! Ok tell me what you think about it, and I shall proceed…God it was such a long time ago that I had to turn and read what I wrote. I Hope you will like it, cookies for the reviewers(as always)

**aznjtgirl--**omgomgomgomgomgomg I'm soooo soooo sooo sooo sorry!! I have like…the gayest excuses, but they're totally true. They've been painting our house and the paintfumes made me sick as soon as I got back from my impromptu trip to Washington D.C. and then…ugh im just so sorry. She hasn't been releasing stuff because of me! sob I feel terrible! **Please don't yell at her, yell at me! I feel terrible.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **not mine!

**rabbit talks: **here is your most waited chapter! Read and enjoy. A poll is waiting for you at the end of the chapter. I know it took me along to write but give me a break its 16 pages( 7726 words) and I also had get that new story out of my system. This is un-edited version, I gave sometime to my beta, I have been pushing her a lot lately, so it will be replaced with the edited version as soon as I have it, bare with the mistakes. Sooooo….watch when shit hits the fan!

**Oh and replies to reviews that doesn't have any contact info:**

**Goddessfreya- **I'm sorry for your grandpa, lol. And here is your 16 pages long next chapter…

**jasmine- **you are going to get your answer about Kaien's intentions. Now you shouldn't believe too strong especially when I'm writing this, since I can twist anything and everything the next second. _-grins evilly-_

**eden luz- **yeah it breaks my heart into pieces too, but I love writing angst! He is blind, he is a jerk but the boy is in love sighs death note?! Who is going to finish the stories If I die?! You should think twice…and don't kill poor rabbits, if you kill I wont write, muwhahahah!

_And Shit Hits the Fan_

Shinji knew what was wrong the moment he saw his friend's face. One look was enough to describe the utter despair and regret that was apparent on Ichigo's face. He watched Ichigo in slow motion to realize the depth of it, but Ichigo could be described as a hedgehog. So he knew that the moment he asked what was wrong, he was going to get a furious scowl among with a curse or two. If he was lucky, he would just snort, but if her was unlucky then he would probably listen how Ichigo was going to make that _son of a bitch _pay for his faults, which were originally Ichigo's faults.

It was Ichigo's fault that Rukia was open to any other potential. It was again his fault, by declaring his _distaste_ about the raven-haired doll, that the half of the school found the courage to ask her _again_. So practically, and technically it was his fault that he was so damn miserable right now.

Shinji saw him packing his bag as fast as he could. He guessed that Ichigo was trying to run away from something, but what was it?

"She is going to the prom with Shiba." Shinji heard Hisagi calling from behind.

"I guessed that part…but why is he packing so fast?" He was still questioning with his eyes, carefully watching Ichigo's every move.

"He is not a science project you know." Hisagi felt slightly irritated with the fact that Shinji was actually _analyzing_ their friend.

"No but none of you idiots are capable of knowing as much as I do, so you will all need help, when the shit hits the fan"

"Shinji I'm sure they will find a way through it…I just wish Ichigo won't try something stupid enough to get himself killed or something."

"No he won't…because that will cause suspicion…If he does anything to Kaien openly that will mean only one thing…that he has feelings for Rukia." Shinji was still staring at Ichigo intently.

"Well he doesn't have _feelings_ for her…he is clearly as lovesick as a puppy." Shuuhei grinned evilly.

"Oh yeah…you are, we are, going to see how lovesick a person can get…you are talking about Kurosaki Ichigo here, probably he will redefine lovesick again." he paused upon seeing Ichigo's leave and Rukia's entrance to the classroom…at the same time. She had her friends behind her giggling like a bunch of…wait there, they were a bunch of high-school girls. Things couldn't get worse for Ichigo, he thought.

Shinji sighed and packed his things. He was sure that Ichigo was going home and he was going to blame some things upon other characters in Rukia's life, but not himself. Shinji was sure as hell that the shit was going to hit the fan…and it was soon.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia felt happy for the first time in the last following days. She was so fed up with Kurosaki's moods that she didn't even took time to consider what he might tell her other than a dry apology. But little she knew that he was going to try and undo his mistake, maybe for the first and last time in his life.

She thought everything was going to be alright if she accepted Kaien' offer, so she did. But she realized that she made the biggest mistake of her life upon seeing Ichigo's face for a split second, and that was when he was passing from her left side, leaving the classroom.

She knew that she loved the boy more than a girl could love such an arrogant, self-centered, narcistic bastard. For sometime, she thought she had masochistic tendencies but now she knew it was love. She didn't know why but his face troubled her more then she would admit, and now she was questioning the fact that he was going to tell her something.

Of course stopping him, and asking was not an option, since he looked _very_ unreachable nowadays. He always had that aura, the unreachable one, but now it felt more intense. Maybe it was her instincts but something was calling her to stay away or she was going to get hurt…again.

She then turned and looked at Shinji, who was staring at her intently, with a rather serious face. She loved Shinji dearly, not only because he was dating with Hiyori but also he was the most observant guy of the group. Maybe he wasn't as clever as Ishida but he was a genius in his department, which Rukia believed that he was going to be a really famous Psychologist one day.

She slowly approached her desk and looked at Shinji again who was coming towards her with a serene look on his face.

"Congratulations Kuchiki-san." He said.

"Geez Shinji don't call me Kuchiki-san, I have a name you know."

"Yeah…I know, but I guess your new _boyfriend_ might beat the shit out of me if I cross the _line_." He smiled sweetly at her. He was hiding something form her but she couldn't put her finger on it, the sneaky bastard. He always knew everything before everyone.

"He is not that bad…He is actually cute."

"_Cute_ wouldn't be the term to use for Shiba Kaien, but then again you girls always dream about such guys."

"That's not true, not every girl dream about those kind of guys." She answered heatedly. That was what Shinji wanted.

"Really pray tell who are _they_ dreaming about if it's not about Shiba."

"Kaien is not the only guy in the school." She said calmly. Dear God she knew how to play the game, but Shinji could wait…he could wait as long as she wanted.

"Really? He has jet black hair with blue eyes…and If I'm not mistaken he has one hell of a body, not that I have seen, but I have _heard_." He said, smirking, knowing how a girl's mind works.

"W-Who told you that?" she asked, with hesitance in her voice. _Bingo!_ Shinji congratulated himself.

"Nah, I overheard some girls on my way back to home one day." He answered nonchalantly, knowing all too well that Rukia's mind was playing out the possible scenarios with every girl she knew in the school.

"What are you trying to say Shinji?" She asked, rather irritated.

"All I'm saying is, if I were you I would choose my guy with a little more caution." And with that said he turned and left, leaving Rukia dumbfounded.

This was going to be as easy as stealing a candy from a kid. Shinji grinned and looked out for his girl in the courtyard.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo tried his best to avoid every possible conversation on his way out of the school but the Gods were against him today. He saw Shiba approaching slowly from his left side.

"Oi, Kurosaki!" He called. Ichigo didn't even bother, he kept walking.

"Oi, I'm talking to you!" he called again. This time Ichigo stopped but didn't turn.

"What do you want Shiba?" he asked with an ice-cold tone.

"Nah, I just wanted to know what made you say no to someone like Kuchiki." Kaien scratched the back of his head. Ichigo could see his smirk. He wanted to punch him in the face. Really, he was dying to do something bad…_very _bad. He imagined himself grabbing Kaien's hair and hitting his face to wall till there was nothing left of it that resembled him. He was hardly restraining himself and now Shiba asking it directly, touched his nerves but he answered coolly.

"It's none of your damn business Shiba." Kaien could almost hear his teeth gritting. He loved to torture this stuck up bastard.

"Well I just want to know…you know, I should thank you for that…I always thought that you were the biggest obstacle on my way. Apparently I got it wrong…" he said, with his arms crossed over his chest, his ego was as big as Ichigo's.

"I won't go out with a girl just because the half of the retards in this school is lusting after her." Ichigo said, throwing his bag on his back. He started to walk. But little he knew that his speech was heard by his precious Rukia, who was on her way back to class to get the book she forgot on her desk.

"Ok, I rest my case…You know, sometimes its good to take your head out of your ass….just a friendly advice." Kaien added but he immediately wanted to take it back. He has never seen such a murderous look in his life before and he guessed he would never see again.

The moment he saw it he realized that the boy was also regretting what he has done and he was trying to cover it up for the sake of his pride. If only he didn't want Rukia for himself, he would let her go. But no, he had his eyes on her since the beginning of this semester, especially after hearing that Kurosaki Ichigo was playing the Knight in shining _black _armor, by seriously injuring each and every _potential_, let's say.

Probably his date didn't know that, but who cared! He had what he wanted with a smart move, and he would do everything in his power to keep it in that way.

"You are not my friend, and you never will be. If I were you, I would get as far as away from me. " He heard Ichigo, with an awfully dangerous tone in his voice.

"Why, is that a threat Kurosaki?" Kaien knew exactly why the boy was pissed.

"Take it as what you want, just stay away from me and don't even say a word to me for the rest of your life." And with that said Ichigo left a stunned Shiba Kaien in the halls of Karakura High.

So they were right, the boy really was head over hills with the Kuchiki. Kaien didn't blame him, he had a good reason.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

It has been a week since that eventful day and Rukia was still thinking about it. She didn't know why she was thinking about it so much but she was thinking anyway. Last few days passed in a blur and now their exams were over. So she was getting ready to go out with her friends on a shopping trip for the prom. They were planning to buy their dresses and accessories among with the dresses.

Rukia looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, a dark-brown leather belt and her favorite low-rise jeans. She looked at her reflection and slid her hands over her jean-covered ass. She looked good, not perfect but good. Maybe what he was looking for was the perfection…She thought about that a lot too. What a boy like Kurosaki Ichigo would want in a girl? More specifically what was his type?

Hers was obvious. She couldn't have Kurosaki, so she landed on the next look-a-like of him. Not that she minded being with Kaien. He turned out to be a super boyfriend which every girl dreamed about. They were inseparable for the last 8 days and he was very attentive. She didn't know if this would last long, but for now she was happy. She felt loved (in truth Kaien actually loves her, not as much as Ichigo but he loves her nonetheless), she felt like a real girl. Someone was complimenting her hair, her dress, her smile… even if he was doing it in a joking manor, he was still doing it.

But she was very sure about one thing, and that was the fact that she wasn't in love with Shiba Kaien. Then again that didn't mean she wouldn't and couldn't fall for him… eventually. Slowly but surely he was warming his way up to her heart and every day she was thinking more of him and less of Kurosaki. She even stopped calling him Ichigo when she was alone, or among friends in that matter.

She truly wanted to have something with Kurosaki. She did the most unthinkable and asked him out but nonetheless he was passive. She had her doubts about him. Surely he was going to take someone to prom, but who was she? He wasn't planning to go alone, right?

She looked herself in the mirror one more time, sweeping her long black hair into a ponytail and putting on the necklace that Kaien gave her, she finished her preparations.

"Akitoki! I'm going out!!" she yelled into the house.

"Geez, you don't have to yell, I'm here. Where are you going?" he asked.

"To shop with Ran-Chan, Hiyori and others." She answered, smiling sweetly.

"Complimenting to our new boy-toy, I see." He pointed the necklace.

"What the hell? He is not my boy-toy! He is my_ boyfriend_" she corrected him.

"Really? I thought you were going out with him only to piss the orange-haired retard." He said crossing his arms over his chest.

"W-What? Why would I want to piss Kurosaki?" she asked, genuinely shocked.

"Kurosaki huh? I see…you are getting over it, don't worry!" he suddenly cheered and started to push her out of the house. And less than a minute she was standing, alone in front of her car, half pissed at her friend/servant/driver and half shocked for the fact that he pointed out something that she never thought she might be doing.

She slowly opened her door and got into the car. She was going to pick up her friends and then go to the mall. Today was going to be totally fun, if only she could stop thinking about _him._

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo wanted nothing more than to just split his head into two and shut that stupid bitch's voice which was ringing in his head. He could still hear her saying yes over and over again, it was like a broken vinyl playing in his head.

Truth be told this past week has been a pure torture for him It wasn't only that they had the final exams of their high school life but additional to that Rukia started to date with that son of a bitch who claimed to love her.

But Ichigo knew better. He didn't believe a shit that Shiba fucking Kaien said. Simply, for Ichigo, he was trying to get in her pants. He wasn't going to let it, but how? She wasn't talking to him.

"Well are _you_ talking to her?" a very cheerful question came from his right side and he immediately understood who he was. Hirako Shinji, the god of perception, he called himself, but according to Ichigo he was just a good observer. He didn't want to admit the otherwise because that would be a suicide in his case, especially after Shinji started to see himself as a _god._

"What the hell Shinji? Don't you ever knock?!" he yelled at his friend.

"Nani? Why would I knock? Its not that you are doing anything but brooding for the past few days…oh sorry I forget to take out the minutes that you daydream about murder." He grinned evilly. Ichigo just wanted to reach and punch him in the face, but he couldn't. The bastard was his friend and his only tie with the outside world for the past week.

"Shinji, seriously I'm not in mood. Just tell whatever the hell you are going to tell and get the fuck out of here." If Shinji wouldn't know better he could just get offended by his words, but he knew better so he stayed.

"We are going to the mall…to get something to wear for the prom…Stupid prom by the way…I hate it but Hiyori will probably nail my balls on her bedpost if I won't go." He said snorting and sat down on Ichigo's bed.

"I'm not going to the prom. So you go and shop, I m going to stay home and finish reading my book." He took a book from his shelf and opened it on his desk.

"What the hell?! You are coming! Are you telling me that you are going to miss the chance of a dance with our lovely Rukia?!" this only earned him a deadly glare but Shinji didn't even flinch. His face turned serious, he put his hands in his pockets and continued, "You know that there is a chance that Rukia might break up with that retard after the prom…"

"How would I know it? They are cozy and warm…I swear the gods if I see them…just forget it Shinji. I missed my chance because of stupidity. And he got his which he used pretty well." Shinji wasn't used to see Kurosaki Ichigo so dejected. He was usually fiery, temperamental, impulsive and arrogant. But this Ichigo was someone he didn't know, and didn't like, to be honest.

"Ichigo that night will be the last night of our lives in High school. Besides I know Kuchiki likes you. But rejection is not something that everyone can handle easily, especially her; since she can compete with you in the department of being too proud." He sighed and dragged his legs on the bed to sit Indian style, "maybe with doing the right things, you can turn the tables. If only you could act before that Kaien incident."

"How could I ?! The bastard left a note, a fucking note on her desk!!" he yelled frustrated. Somehow Shinji was the only person who he could talk about Rukia openly. He couldn't do that with Hisagi, Renji or anyone in that matter.

"Yeah that's exactly why I told you to finish it before you got into the classroom. Anyway whats done is done. All I'm saying is, don't sit here and wallow in pity. Not to mention reading Rome and Juliet. Just get out and find ways to lure her back to you." Shinji pointed, holding the book in his hands and waving it to Ichigo's face. He then threw the book on his bed, "Get dressed, we should leave in ten minutes." And with that said he was out of his room.

Ichigo looked at the now empty room thinking. Maybe he was right. Maybe there was still hope. For the first time in 8 days he smiled.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia looked at her friends lovingly while sipping her white mocha. She let the flavor roll around her tongue and felt the hot liquid tingle it. She loved coffee but right now coffee and its sweet flavor was not the thing in her mind. Basically she was thinking about kissing…Kissing with Ichigo. Yeah, she started to call him Ichigo again somewhere in between Zara and Christian Dior. She dint know why but her mind kept coming back to one thing every time she tried a new dress, or a shoe or any other accessorize; and it was what would Ichigo think if he saw them.

"Kia-Chan don't you think my shoes are absolutely gorgeous?" she heard Rangiku's super cheerful voice. She tried to force a smile upon her face but she wasn't feeling cheerful right now. Not even a bit.

"Yes they are fantastic! Hisagi will lose himself." Rukia answered her friend with a plastered smile.

"Nah, he is used that stuff. A friendly advice: don't pamper your man too much!" she said laughing.

Rukia thought it was easy for her to talk. She was with the man she loved and wanted to be and the said man was returning her love. What more could a girl at their age want? They would probably be those extremely cute married couples who complete each other's sentences.

Some would think that as a boring and monotone but for Rukia, it was all she wanted. Because that was how she grew up. Her sister was married to a man who looked absolutely cold on the exterior but Rukia could see the way he looked at her sister. They loved each other, that was obvious, and they were happy, which was the only thing that mattered.

Of course, Rukia thought the way she felt was completely normal for a teenager girl who knew nothing about life and love but then again she experienced an early heartbreak. It was the first cut and they always said that the first cut was the deepest one. She was sure that she was in love with Kurosaki Ichigo, that was the only reason why she was thinking about him continuously. She could forget him and she would, but for now, she only felt the pain and the dull ache of her heart every time Kaien touched her. Maybe she was being selfish by going out with Kaien, but she needed it or else she would lose all her mind over a worthless piece of arrogant boy.

Ok, he wasn't worthless. Gods she loved him! What did she do to deserve such ill treatment from the boy? He didn't even look on her way, even for once, for whole week. He didn't tell her what he intended to tell. Even if it was an apology she wanted to hear it, she _needed_ to hear it. She closed her eyes and gulped. She felt her throat tightening with frustration.

"Rukia are you alright?" she heard Orihime.

"I-I don't know" Rukia sighed, "I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing…about Kaien that is." She said fingering the hem of her shirt. Her friends looked at her.

"Why? Are you not sure? I mean you have been spending an awful a lot of time with him." reasoned Tatsuki.

"Yeah…I know but…You see Shinji told me…" but before she could finish she had a slap on her head…hard.

"Forget what that freak says! He doesn't even know the difference between a sock and a boxer!!" Hiyori yelled, of course after slapping Rukia a little hard. She was now rubbing her head with tears in her eyes.

"Yare yare, I don't know what he finds in you but he definitely is doing a good job tolerating you…damn it, your hand is heavy." Rukia said. Hiyori sent a death glare at the raven-haired beauty. She always teased her about her somehow _abusive_ nature. She couldn't help but smile, which was not normal for Hiyori to do, unless she was thinking something really evil.

"Seriously you shouldn't worry about the blonde freak, I will keep him on tight leash." She grinned evilly, Rukia couldn't help but flinch. She didn't want to know what she meant by leash and all.

"Ok, so are we going to continue our shopping?!" Orihime cheered and with that every one was off the table.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Shopping trip idea was a totally lame idea for Kurosaki Ichigo. He wasn't going to buy something for a prom which he had no intention to attend. He was walking around the mall with his friends but he was actually not paying attention to anything.

"So are you coming to the prom?" Shinji asked, smirking.

"No and I guess I told you that before we left home."

"And I guess I gave you a reason to come…Ichigo how can you be so pessimistic?" He whined. Ichigo really hated him when he whined, he sounded like a girl.

"And I told you I'm not going."

"No it wasn't what you told me, quite the contrary you were smiling." Shinji pointed and gave Ichigo a mental image of him hitting Shinji's head to the nearest shop window.

"Oi Shinji!" Hisagi called form the front.

"What?" he answered back.

"I guess I saw your midget girlfriend." He said with a cocky smile.

"Its not like that there is a rule that every guy has to bang a Matsumoto Rangiku, if it was the case then you wouldn't be…" but before he could finish he had a flying shoe hitting him square on the face.

"What did you say you ungrateful bastard?!" the said midget was now on her way(in the air) to give Shinji the flying kick of his life. But Ichigo blocked it, grabbing Hiyori by the waist. She tried to resist but, it was Ichigo.

"What the hell do you thing you are doing you brainless beast?!" _Brainless beast? _Oh that was new, Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"What did you call me again?" he asked, still holding her struggling form.

"You son of a bit-…" before she could finish her colorful sentence he pushed her face in Shinji's chest and grinned evilly.

"Say it again I can't hear you." He singed, as much as a Kurosaki Ichigo could sing, you got the point.

"Ghmpdfıgwlmsfngsljfdhglsmdgsldghsldg…."

"Nah, she is nasty man, maybe we will find you a new one. And this one might even have boobs if you are lucky." And shit hit the fan. Now Shinji was trying to hold Hiyori who was furiously trying to attack Ichigo. Of course Ichigo ran and hid in a store.

"Tsk tsk tsk, running away from a girl who is not more than 5 feet. Ichigo you really are a MAN." He heard Rangiku's voice behind him, he groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Hey over here you idiots!" she then yelled at the rest of the boy's group. Hisagi turned with a smug smile on his face and waved at his girlfriend. The said girl rolled her eyes and dived back into the store.

Ichigo turned and saw that Orihime Tatsuki and Rangiku were sitting on a huge couch in front of the dressing rooms. What he saw next caused his lungs to stop breathing.

It was Rukia in a black dress which was made of a corset with dark violet ribbons tied at the back and the rest was a puffy skirt which was ending just a little below her mid-tight. She was wearing black high-hilled shoes with small dark violet ribbons in the front, which seemed like completing her dress.

That moment he just wanted to reach out and tell her to, no beg her to go out with him. But he was positive that she was going to say no. All in all she was going out with the most wanted boy of the school, wasn't she? He hated _him,_ he hated so much that he was just waiting for him to cause trouble so that he could beat him openly, hurt him the way he was hurting him.

The bastard knew exactly what he was thinking, that's why he was acting so close to Rukia. He was everywhere! Every time he looked around to catch a glimpse of Rukia, he was there. So he couldn't look at her openly for the past week, which drove him to madness, no need to say. At least he had his Wednesday, but it was simply ruined with that dark thoughts of Shiba Kaien doing the things he wanted to, _ached to_ do to her. So his usual Wednesday ritual was ruined due to the bastard extraordinaire.

He flinched at the thought that Rukia was going to buy this dress for _him_, not him. He would love to be the one to encircle her narrow waist and bury his nose into her silky mane while dancing. He continued to stare at her from a safe distance, afraid that he might act against his own will.

"Close your mouth." He heard annoying Shinji from behind and snapped his mouth shut, wearing a furious scowl.

"I didn't ask you permission to look…" Ichigo said, calmly.

"Yeah, but I guess we will be asking _your _permission to look at her."

"Damn right!" he said, growling at his friend.

"But for that , don't you think that you have to work on that _little_ obstacle called Shiba?" Shinji said, with an evil grin on his face. Oh, the damn bastard knew how to manipulate people. Ichigo just growled louder, staring right into his grey eyes. For someone who looked at them, it would probably look like a battle of wills.

"We are such a beast, aren't we?" Shinji asked, chuckling. He liked irritating the shit out of Ichigo, because he knew that would cause Ichigo to take action.

"Shut up!" he said between clenched teeth. They started to walk towards the cabins. Rukia was now in one of them changing her dress. As they strode towards, they saw Rangiku and her face going from an absolute bliss to absolute irritation. She put her hands on her hips and stared at Hisagi. Ichigo really pitied the man.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" she hissed at Shuuhei.

"Calm down, Geez! We were just passing by. You know we are shopping for our clothes too. And besides you invited us in." He said smirking devilishly. Rangiku rolled her eyes at that and turned around to look at her friends who were dumbfounded.

"Ran-Chan…this is absolutely…fantastic, not to mention there is no room for any sort of underwear…but it looks good, I mean I feel good…Let me come out and show you!." They heard Rukia's voice form the cabin. Upon hearing that Ichigo's overactive imagination started to work mercilessly. He didn't need to hear that the dress was too tight for her, or looked too good. He could imagine it, almost feel it under his fingertips. He gulped and saw Shinji placing himself in front of him. Ichigo knew the reason all to well, damn bastard was trying to cover up his…_desire_, lets say.

But before Ichigo's dreams could come true, Rangiku jumped and held the door closed.

"No, No! Don't come out Kia-Chan!" she cheered. Ichigo could almost see Rukia's puzzled expression.

"Why? Don't you wanna see?" she asked. Rangiku opened the door only to peer inside. She saw the dress, at the same time every one saw her jaw dropping and her eyes getting wider. She immediately closed the door and gulped.

"It's fabulous, you should buy it BUT don't wear it to the prom." She said, also whispering a "I won't be responsible if he loses himself." Which Rukia couldn't possibly hear. Ichigo growled next to Shinji. He felt his blood boiling in his veins. He would kill _him_ if he lost control over someone who simply belonged to him.

"Where the hell am I suppose to wear that?!" she asked. Rangiku blinked and smiled mischievously, again which Rukia couldn't see. Then she did something Ichigo never thought she would; she looked directly in his eyes, like trying to bore into his mind and she talked without tearing her eyes.

"You should keep it for _special occasions_, I'm sure it will work wonders." She said, still looking at Ichigo much to his dismay. He heard her sigh, and wondered why Rukia sighed so longingly. Did she really want Shiba Kaien that much? Was she going to give herself to him? That made him even more furious than before.

But before any of them could mutter another word. His nightmare walked into the store and strode towards the cabin. They all probably had the same facial expression, namely shock written all over their faces.

Shiba Kaien rested his right shoulder on the cabin door and knocked.

"What?!" they all heard Rukia.

"How feisty!...Is there something bothering you doll?" They again heard Rukia's gasp. She opened the door and threw herself out of the cabin.

"Kaien!!" she shrieked, "What the hell are you doing here?!" she asked, her violet orbs wide open staring right into his blue eyes. He smiled wickedly.

"I thought you said it was a girls day out…But I see that the testosterone secreting side of your gang is also here." he said smiling, looking down at Rukia.

What Ichigo saw disturbed him to his very core. He saw the way Shiba looked at Rukia…_his _Rukia. It was exactly the same way Ichigo looked at her, which gave him the conclusion that the man was actually in love with her, quite contrary to his belief (the one that Shiba was dating Rukia just to spite on him). He groaned silently and saw Rukia's dumbfounded expression.

"W-What?" she looked around and saw others. Some of them were smiling; like Renji, and Shuuhei, and some of the were scowling; like Ichigo and Shinji. Wait there did you say Ichigo?! Holy Shit! Ichigo was here and he probably heard the things she said about the dress. She blushed, Kaien smirked. He knew exactly why she was blushing, he could gave out a sigh if only they were alone. But he didn't want to give that pleasure the orange-haired bastard.

"I see…" He said, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her cheek lovingly. Ichigo was controlling himself very hard. He felt Shinji's hand wrapping around his wrist and tried to calm down before he caused a scene.

"W-Why are you here? And how did you know that I was here?" she asked rather confused.

"Well if only your cell phone didn't say 'the person you have called cannot be reached at the moment' every time I called for the last three hours I wouldn't have to drove from the other side of the town to give you this," he said giving her a black fancy looking paper bag. She looked at it and blinked, "and for your second question, you said that you will be shopping and the brands that you wear has the nearest stores to your house in this mall. Simple logic." he smiled sweetly. Rukia felt that her heart was tearing into two.

Here was the guy who was looking at her lovingly, who she was trying hard to love back; and the guy who was wearing that infamous furious scowl who she was loving with her whole heart. She wanted to cry, she really did.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at the bag in her hands.

"Well there is a ticket in it…To the Phantom of the Opera…tonight. And a dress to wear, since you won't be able to be back at your house in time, I decided to bring you these so that I can pick you up from here, incase you couldn't finish your shopping. Of course, if we consider the fact that you are a female, you will need lots and lots of things among with the dress which will probably take at least a few hour of your time." he finished crossing his arms over his strong chest.

He saw Rukia blushing again, but this time it was for him. He knew she was in love with Ichigo, but he also knew that it might be an infatuation, or a love that was caused by the mere mystery of the unreachable. The more unreachable Ichigo was, the more she fell for him. At least that's how he thought as a second explanation (after the infatuation theory).

But there was a problem, and that was that Shiba Kaien couldn't bring himself to be the bane of her existence by simply tearing her away from the boy she loved. There was also that simple fact; he wanted to make her happy, he wanted to see her happy. So that's what he was trying to do, in opposite to one Kurosaki Ichigo, who always caused Rukia distress and unhappiness. Even his existence in the room seemed like suffocating her. He only wished that he wasn't so good in reading people. So that he couldn't see all these happen in front of his eyes, so that he could act careless against her feelings.

"Rukia…" he called her name to snap her out of her trance, he could practically see her inner struggle with herself, "I have an offer for you." Now that got her attention.

"Shoot!" she said, forcing a smile. She could feel the eyes of her friends on her. everyone was listening them. She hated to be the centre of the attention.

"I'm giving you a way out…take the ticket and rip it…you will be free from me. You will probably find a new date for the prom, I'm sure there are people who are dying to have that."

"W-What?!...Are you trying to break up with me?" she asked, with an amazingly cold tone for such a hot and passionate person.

"No doll…Don't get me wrong I'm just giving you chance to clear the clouds in your head. It wasn't me who got up today, questioning what I was doing with you. It wasn't me who was questioning for the whole week…I might be a guy, but don't ever assume that I'm blind or deaf."

"What do you mean?" she asked, feeling lost.

"What do I mean isn't important, all I'm saying is that you have a way out…It's not a challenge either, don't get it wrong. I'm not challenging you to be with me. I just want you to be sure."

"I am sure, what makes you think that I'm not?" she asked, arching an eyebrow, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Apparently you…" he answered, looking down at her in the eye. Shinji was whispering some curses, which Ichigo couldn't understand, but he was sure that they were curses. His strong grip on Ichigo's wrist was still there and it was getting stronger. Ichigo thought his blood stream was in extreme danger. But he gave his friend some credit, cause someone's life was in more danger than his blood. Surely Shinji was sensing the killer mood he was in, that's why he was standing tall in front of him, guarding him, or caging him in another sense.

Before Rukia could answer Rangiku's phone rang, she flipped open it and listened; everyone's attention was on her and the tension in the store (around them) was so thick that you couldn't even probably cut it with a knife.

"Its Akitoki, he wants you and he rants about your phone." She held the phone for Rukia. She simply took the phone and frowned, walking away from them.

"You cunning son of a bitch!" Ichigo heard Shinji saying darkly, very darkly. He looked at the blonde boy in surprise.

"You are not the only one who knows how to read people Hirako." Kaien said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, "It is not my fault, you should be thanking or rather ranting to your friend standing over there…besides let him go, its not that he can do anything in front of her…that would be too obvious for his taste." He smirked.

"You are pulling that 'letting go' card on her, she is naive enough to believe your shit!" he roared. Ichigo thought no one has seen Shinji like that, that pissed off, even Hiyori. He let go of Ichigo's wrist, slowly walking towards Kaien with that super serious face which they saw very rarely.

"I'm not pulling any card, if you simply cannot see that I love and care about her then that's your blindness, and you call yourself an observer…But you now what, I don't believe it, you see it, but you can't handle it. Why Hirako? Is it because you dream that someday, somehow that retarded friend of yours will come to his sense and claim his stake, let say, on Kuchiki?" Shinji only growled at that as a response, everyone was watching them intently.

Hiyori's jaw was on the floor, Rangiku was looking at them with eyes wide open, Orihime's hand was simply clamped over her own mouth, Tatsuki was wearing a furious scowl like himself.

"You don't love her!" he said dangerously.

"Ignorance is a bliss…keep that in mind Hirako, and stay out of my business. That is your last warning. If I hear one more time that you go around and tell her that I'm a _potential danger_, I will send one of your balls to your sweet _girlfriend_ and the other to your mom." He finished. Now he looked deadly serious, and Ichigo could see the anger in his eyes. He walked towards his friend and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's not worth it Shinji, come." Ichigo said.

"That is your problem Kurosaki, you never fight for the things you want, yes you are capable of scaring a bunch of pussies, but you never put your heart in to it, because you are too full of yourself. Funny I always thought you were one passionate son of bit-…" but before he could finish his sentence he was grabbed by the collar by one Kurosaki Ichigo, whose face was inches away from him.

"You don't know a shit about me," he stated hissing between clenched teeth, "so back the fuck off or else _I_ will send _your_ balls to your sister and your mother, if you ever dare to threaten my friend again. I'm just waiting…keep that in your fucking mind." And he let go of his collar. No one heard what he said except Shinji. He was close enough and what Ichigo said meant the world for him. He stood up for him as Shinji stood up for Ichigo. He looked over them, they were both panting heavily, looking at each other as if they were ready to kill. A sudden smile appeared on Kaien's lips, Shinji didn't like it.

"Lets make a deal…If she tears the ticket, she is all yours, I will never _ever_ come around or see her again. BUT if she accepts then YOU will stay out of my way, I don't want you around her _ever_ again." upon hearing that Shinji grabbed Ichigo's arm forcefully trying to pass his message. He should say no, because he was sure that Rukia was going to accept. The girl liked to take every challenge and prove people that they were wrong, she liked to play the strong, have the upped hand. She surely was going to accept simply because Kaien turned it in to a challenge just by words. But to his disbelief, Ichigo nodded.

"On your honor Kurosaki…" he reached his hand for a shake. Ichigo yanked his arm from Shinji's grip and shook his hand. They shook hands, both gripping each other's hand VERY tightly, then they let it go.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk…" Kaien started, shaking his head, and wearing a wicked smile, "that is your second problem Kurosaki…you never listen to your friends." When his sentence was over Rukia was coming towards them with a confused look on her face. Kaien saw that and arched an eyebrow.

"What is it doll?" he asked. She raised her beautiful orbs to meet his eyes.

"Nii-sama….He is in town." Rukia knew what this meant. It was about the school and the summer which she didn't want to think at the moment. She scowled down, completely oblivious to the scene in which Ichigo, who had Shinji behind him, was standing few inches away from Kaien.

"Hmmm…Is there anything you want from me?" he asked, really concerned about her current mood.

"Nope." She said shaking her head, her beautiful hair was also affected by the movement and was enchanting one Kurosaki Ichigo standing behind her. He hadn't been in her presence for too long.

He looked at her, probably his longing apparent in his eyes so that Kaien could see. He hated it, he hated looking vulnerable in front of that shit head, but he couldn't help it. Her mere presence was causing that tightening in his heart. Sometimes it was so painful that he wanted to cry.

"Back to where we left…what do you say?" Kaien asked, with an amused glint in his blue eyes that girls worshiped and wanted to drown in. Ichigo prayed the gods, he named everything holy on his way and begged them. The seconds felt like hours. The tension was suffocating…

"Why, of course I'm coming…you don't expect me to run away with my tail between my legs, do you?" she challenged him. Shinji dropped his gaze to the floor. He hated to be right, he wanted to be wrong. No he was begging to be wrong, even for once.

"Very well, I will pick you up at seven…by the way on Monday you might hear a very unpleasant thing about me and a boy who you probably don't know. But apparently he knew you, like every other boy in the school. Its not a big thing, I'm not denying what I did, I just want you to come and ask me because they will probably exaggerate it." He sighed scratching the back of his neck.

"What the hell did you do?!" she asked, a little furious about his explanation, or the lack of it.

"Lets say its nothing compared to the things that the _king_ did. I have to tell you that so much blood is spilled over you, doll. And there is a hierarchy according to the psychotic level of the person. Lets say I'm not at the top of it, that's why we are calling him king. I come after him." he finished smirking. He was giving Ichigo the reason to beat him openly but then again he couldn't do it in front of her, and that bastard knew it.

"Who is he?" Rukia demanded, tapping her foot to the floor. Kaien laughed hard

"Oh doll, one day you and I will meet in a book store while you will be shopping for parenting books for your baby. I'm going to say hi and you are going to smile at me. That day, and only that day I will tell you his name. We are gonna laugh at it and pass…and it won't be because of the thing that your mind is guessing now, but because of a completely different reason." He said and bowed down, until he came close to her ear and whispered something that no one knew what. Something like shock passed from Rukia's face. Ichigo's heart pounded mercilessly in his chest, he was afraid that that day would come. He didn't know how he could explain it to Rukia.

Then he saw her looking up at Kaien, smiling softly. He cursed that she was looking at him, he cursed that he vowed on his honor, the bastard knew him well, he should give him some credit. Shiba Kaien simply tied his hands in a knot just with a hand shake.

"See you tonight doll, I have to go and see my psychotic sister now." Kaien said ruffling Rukia's silky raven hair, which Ichigo would give his right hand to touch. But it was even more impossible now.

Simply impossible…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

**rabbit is back:** ok guys there are two things; one, I can turn this into a sequel, ending it however it ends, by making the next chapter the last, and two, I can finish this with forcing a happy ending, again making the next chapter the last. So you SHOULD review and tell me what you want. You should go and write these sentences:

God damn it bitch, finish it already I'm dying in here!!

Oh my god, did you say a sequel?! I want that, give it to me, give it to me now!

BUT beware, if the sequel comes its going to be the fluffiest even for the most hardcore(and sucker for fluff) fangirl out there, and of course with a hint(you can imagine my hints when it comes to angst) of angst. So the decision is yours, I'm waiting for your reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **not mine!

**rabbit-Chan talks:** there is a slight change in plans guys! I'm neither ending this nor turning into a sequel. I am completely changing it for the sake of our sanities(because I cried over the chapter-not to mention the first chapter of sequel- I wrote and then selected all and deleted it within a sec). So this will be a two part story, first part-I think of Thee- ending with the morning after of prom-no perverted thoughts!!- And the second part-How do I love Thee- will be a happy/fluffy part telling us the things that happened…and there will be a surprise at the end(if you can count that as a surprise). So go and read and tell me what you think about it.…

_Oh Cookies, Ah Cookies!!_

This past week has been the most frustrating week of her short life. She continuously argued with Nii-sama about Brown but they couldn't come up with a solution, thought the decision was already made for her. She was going to Brown to study Visual Arts. She wanted to stay here study architecture but she didn't have a say in this so she argued and whined and cried for a week, trying not to give up on her dream, but it didn't work. This was Kuchiki Byakuya and he already said the last words.

On top of all the school was just pure hell with Ichigo completely ignoring her for a reason that she had no idea. She thought it was because they were not on good terms with Kaien, but there must be another reason for such treatment. He used to hang out with them during lunch but now he was just simply ignoring all of them. Shinji got lost during those times and Hisagi was not talking about it, not even to Rangiku. She was dying to know what was happening there, on his side of the planet. Was it a girl business, was it a feud between their gang another one? She never knew those kinds of things and she was always naïve to see the signs properly. And Inoue Orihime was the one who called her naïve, of all people.

She sighed tucking her slender legs under her and sitting on her king-size soft bed. She couldn't help but wonder what was wrong, then suddenly out of nowhere she decided to pay a visit to Kurosakis. She was good friends with the little girls, she usually met them in the store shopping for food. Akitoki always drove them back at their house since they were living a few blocks away from her house. She had a good relationship with the twins, which was unexpected when her relationship with their brother was considered.

Last year, sometime around Christmas, Yuzu brought them cookies and that was the beginning of their relationship. Now every Thursday they were cooking different cookie recopies and were exchanging different tastes. She really liked their connection, she liked Yuzu who was soft, tender and loving but she came to admire Karin much more because she was a girl who feared nothing and stand behind her friends not only with her heart but also with her fists. Once she saw her fighting with a boy who was trying to hurt her friend and helped her kicking the boy's ass, after that somehow the silent and aloof Karin came to socialize with her.

She went there every Thursday(because Ichigo stayed and played basketball with the boys), sometimes they even cooked with Yuzu and ate together with Karin, listening how she kicked the ass of a _certain_ guy, which Rukia thought that Karin was highly attracted. At their age the attraction always came with anger. Overall, she was very fond of her relationship and bond with the twins and sometimes even with their father. Yuzu always wanted to make her father taste the new thing that they discovered, if it was too good, so they usually ended up in the clinic. She really liked the antiques of that family, sometimes she even felt jealous.

Byakuya and Hisana were always on business trips. Actually it was Byakuya who was going on a business trip but he carried her sister everywhere, so she was there stuck with Akitoki. She wanted to be like them maybe that's why she ended up going there every Thursday. But that was a secret, her biggest secret. She kept it from her friends, even from Rangiku. Only but only Shinji knew and it was totally because of a coincidence. One Thursday he saw her leaving Ichigo's house on his way back to his home. Normally they would stay at school, play basketball, their girlfriends would stay with them and chat along, so Shinji wasn't suppose to be there if only he wasn't got kicked in the groin.

She attended a few of those Thursday rituals, but they were too disturbing for her. She didn't need to see Ichigo with his undershirt (or worse shirtless), she was already seeing him in her dreams. She didn't need to watch other girls drool over him while he was simply playing there. She didn't need to torment herself with more of him, so she simply lied to her friends because her pride would be too bruised if she came and admit that she couldn't handle being there. She said that she had private French lessons, which was actually cooking classes with Yuzu.

She smiled to herself. She liked having something secret, especially something no one would ever dream of her doing it. Oh she did lots and lots of things that no one would ever dream. She grinned evilly, she just liked the thought of her friends seeing her as naïve, trying to explain her the stuff she already knew. She took perverse pleasure being in this condition. She enjoyed watching them trying to come up with something. She giggled…

Today was not Thursday, quite the contrary it was one hell of a Monday. The prom was a week away, actually it supposed to happen last week but some sad event happened nationwide(a plane crush) and they cancelled the _joyful_ events, nationwide, to the next week. So the prom was actually going to take place after their graduation.

She was glad with that, because Gods knew she didn't want to be in the same class with Ichigo after prom. But it also meant that she would be off to U.S the day after prom, but she wasn't upset about that, since she tricked her Nii-sama for a surprise to her friends. This summer was going to be good, if only she could get over that prom shit without any major heart(or nervous) break(down).

She stopped for a second, hesitating if she should go over the Kurosakis, today was not Thursday and there was a high possibility that Ichigo was there. But she didn't care, she really didn't. This was her last week with the twins and she really felt depressed about that because those little girls were the only ones who made her feel like she belonged to somewhere even if that was for couple of hours.

There was also another fact which was that she became bolder about guys lately, maybe it was the impact of Kaien, or maybe because he made her feel more feminine, she didn't know; but she really wasn't ashamed of showing up in Ichigo's house. He would mind his own business probably, since she was not going to enter his personal space, a.k.a his room. Then again, it didn't mean that she wasn't curious.

Oh she was dying to see it, and she was also dying to see Ichigo. She couldn't see him all week, since his ignorance went beyond rational thinking. She really wanted to know what was wrong, if she couldn't learn then she would settle with seeing that he was alright or…She didn't wanted to think. What the hell?! She was thinking exciting and cute things few minutes ago and his name was enough to put her in a dark mood.

She made her decision, she was going to face with Ichigo, ask him what the hell was the problem, or simply thank him for being there and bid her farewell. She didn't think that he was coming to the prom, since he didn't have a date, so this was probably going to be her last chance to see him and say something because he was avoiding any conversation with her at school.

She grabbed her tight, small black velvet jacket; looked at her reflection in the mirror to check if her little jean skirt was in place. she was wearing her black chiffon sleeveless shirt which hugged her upper body tightly, the fabric was sensual, it made her want to touch it since she liked soft things; and it had a deep V neck(from which she could see a clear view of her own cleavage) which made it look like she had breasts. Ok she had breasts, but _real_ breast was what Orihime or Rangiku had, she envied them. She checked herself one more time, shaking her raven hair so it flew down from her shoulders sensually, she just had a shower and her hair was soft, like how she liked it.

She ran down the stairs in a hurry that she didn't know she was in. She smiled at herself thinking about it. She suddenly got excited over going to Kurosaki house. Maybe it was because suddenly she felt beautiful or sensual. Actually, she was feeling like that ever since she started to go out with Kaien. Somehow, the guy awakened something in her…

"Going out with raven haired ape again?" Akitoki asked, looking down at her while she was trying to tie the laces of her Puma's.

"Nope, I'm going to drop by Kurosakis!" she cheered, too happy for Akitoki's taste.

"So to the orange-haired ape, I see…"he said and saw Rukia rolling her eyes. She rose on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek.

"Don't be late!" he yelled after her, closing the door with an all too familiar smirk on his face.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo passed Shuuhei, taking a good assist and turning it into a score; all the girls cheered from the other side of the huge garden. Ichigo groaned. He hated the way they looked at him, like he was some sort of meal to eat. Normally any guy would like this attention but he was not a normal guy and he never liked the attention. He wanted the attention of only one girl, and she was somewhere to be found, not that she was spending her afternoons with them anymore.

Today was Monday and the past week was a pure torture, worse than the week before because of Kaien and his stupid promise. He avoided Rukia at all costs and that caused him to get angry more with himself, with her and her moron of a _boyfriend_. The more he got angry the more he ignored her. He stopped eating lunch with them and walking back to home was another issue. At least he didn't have to do that alone since Rukia was out with her _beloved_ one after school, everyday.

Suddenly Shinji took the ball from him with a smirk on his face.

"Why Kurosaki, are you distracted?" he asked playfully. Ichigo ran after him but he passed the ball to Uryuu who was already riding it. He was lost, by all means and he had no one to find him.

"Maybe we should call it a day, huh?" Renji asked from the opposite, panting heavily. His shirt was off, actually, none of them was wearing any shirts since it was June and hot, not to mention they were sweating like pigs.

Suddenly his eye caught the glimpse of Kaien who was walking towards the school garden with a smirk on his face. He came closer and stopped near the girls. Ichigo looked around him and saw that his friends were silently listening to the conversation like him.

"Oi, Matsumoto! Did you see Rukia?" Kaien asked with an amusing tone. Rangiku shook her head with obvious irritation. Then he turned and walked towards them, pointing Shinji.

"Hirako, did you see Rukia?" he asked, a little more serious. Girls rose from their seats and walked towards them.

"Do I look like her watchdog?" Shinji answered slightly irritated.

"No, but I know a few people who can be her puppy." He said, making a puppy face while looking at Ichigo. Ichigo's hand twitched and Kaien saw that.

"I'm giving you the chance _king_, why are you still standing there?" Kaien said stuffing his hands in his pockets, taunting Ichigo. His stance alone screamed cocky, Ichigo didn't know what Rukia found in that guy.

But someone was thinking something different on his left. Rangiku raised an eyebrow at the mention of King. Was Ichigo the king? He couldn't be, right? Shuuhei would tell her, right? She knew that the boy had the hots for her petite friend but he wasn't the violent type, but maybe she didn't know him that well. She should ask Shuuhei when they were back at home.

"I'm simply choosing to ignore the likes of you." Ichigo said, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

"Likes of me…Do you really know who I am?" he asked, knowing all to well that Kurosaki had no answer for that.

"I told you I'm not your friend and never will be, so why bother?" he said nonchalantly.

"Pity my hands were itching….anyway, does anyone have any idea where she might be because her phone is not answering."

"Well she might be in one of those private lessons…"Rangiku started, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Pray tell what lessons?" he asked, rather amused. Why would Rukia take lessons, her grades were superb.

"She had French lessons on Thursdays." Shinji offered from the other side. Now Kaien's face was lit up with an amused expression.

"You said French lessons right?" he started but couldn't finish because he was laughing so hard, "Oh my you guys are really bad!" he pointed at them and laughed. Everyone looked at him with a dumbfounded expression.

"What do you mean?" Kaien heard Uryuu, he was pushing his glasses up.

"Well she is a noble, so technically she knows French and English since she is…five?" he offered, chuckling, "Now don't go and tell me that she has private piano lessons on Saturdays." He said. A tall boy with raven hair came standing next to Kaien.

"Did you find her?" the boy asked.

"Oh boy the girl of mine is after something deviant!" He started to laugh again, "She told them that she was having private _French_ lessons on Thursdays." The other guy smiled. Ichigo cringed at the words he used, _the girl of mine_. Rukia wasn't his girl and would never be.

"Isn't Rukia a Kuchiki?" he asked and Kaien nodded.

"Owww maybe she has another lover?" Kaien offered, all too amused with the situation that they were in.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Hiyori yelled at him. He stopped, but he still had that annoying smirk on his face.

"It means she had been fooling you for the last year. She is doing something which none of you know, of course except Hirako, since only his body language stayed the same while I was telling you about this." He smirked, throwing a knowing glance at the blonde boy.

"At least you don't go and assume things." Shinji said silently.

"Nah, she probably have dance lessons…maybe waltz, what do you say Hirako? Oh wait she can't because she learned that even before she started to walk." Kaien was really having the time of his life.

"I didn't know you were noble too." Shinji said all too calmly, everyone's eyes were on him.

"Nah, I don't like to talk about such things you know." He said, "Especially to some dunderheads who believes that being two years older only meant one thing: failing two times." He stuffed his hands back into his pockets, his cocky stance coming back.

"So you are suggesting that Rukia is doing something without our knowledge?"

"Give me a little credit Rangiku-san," he smirked, "Knowing about a girl's crush does not make you all knowledgeable about that person."

"I know Rukia!" she yelled, she wanted to punch him across the face. If Ichigo couldn't do, she would do it.

"Yeah like you know how she had French lessons. I'm sure she is having the laugh of her life while recalling the way you guys try and tell her about the birds and the bees." Kaien chuckled. They were really clueless about some things.

However at the other side of the field, this talk disturbed someone to his very core. Ichigo didn't want to know what Kaien was talking about. He didn't want to know what Rukia was doing all the time instead of having those _French _lessons. Maybe she already had lovers that they didn't know about, maybe she had a long term relationship with someone that they have never seen in their lives. Maybe it was another noble. Then why did she accept Kaien's offer? Maybe she broke up…_what the hell is your problem?!_ He heard his mind snapping, and protesting at the way of his thinking. He blinked, he really didn't think about those things did he? Rukia couldn't have a secret _lover_, he would definitely find him and castrate him. His blood started to boil with thought of an unknown lover. Then he felt a slap at the back of his neck, he turned and looked at the daring person. He blinked, what the hell was Shinji thinking?

"I know what you are thinking, and no she doesn't have a _secret_ lover." Shinji hissed between clenched teeth, "He is trying to provoke you." He continued. Ichigo's mind started get a more clear view of the situation. That bastard was still testing him.

"Well I don't think we have to know about everything, her personal time is hers. And I completely agree about the _naivety_ issue, but its not for us to know but for you to discover right? Of course if you can…" Shinji smirked, knowing too well about the consequences of insulting Shiba Kaien's manhood. He could see Kaien's left eye twitching. Bulls eye!

"What makes you think I haven't already done that?" he asked, but Shinji knew it like his own name.

"Gut instinct lets say…." Which could be translated as: she still looks at_ Ichigo_ in _that_ way so there is no way _you_ get _that_! Shinji felt better especially knowing the fact that Rukia was somewhere in the Kurosaki household, baking cookies with the twins, he almost laughed…almost. He saw Kaien smirking.

"You are the only one who is worth wasting time Hirako. And its one hell of a quality time, but now I have to go…I have some _things_ to attend." Shiba said, nodding towards his friend.

"Whatever," Shinji said shrugging. And with in moments they were gone. Shinji hoped to never see him again but that was a futile thing, since gods had no mercy upon Ichigo's soul.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia rubbed her hands on her ass, her skirt having hand shaped flour marks on it. She was laughing hard at something that Karin said about the boy. Oh how funny it was to listen those middle school crushes.

She was glad to be able to see the girls, and it seemed like Ichigo was somewhere out since he wasn't in the house. This broke her heart a little, because she started to think what he was doing outside. Maybe he was with a girl, dare say his future prom date? She shook her head, this would be too cruel even for the most merciless god above.

"So Rukia nee-san do you have a boyfriend? You never talk about those things…I told you mine." Karin smirked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well you didn't tell anything! You simply said you were arguing a lot!" Rukia protested, throwing a pinch of flour at Karin who in return sneezed.

"Yes Nee-san! Tell us about your boyfriend." Yuzu cheered.

"If she has…"Karin challenged. Rukia hopped on the kitchen stool and sat there, crossing her legs and leaning on her hands a little.

"Well of course I have one…" she started smirking.

"Really? Do we know him? I mean we practically know everyone in your class, since Ichi-nii is in the same class with you."

"Uhm, he is not in the same class with us." She said, hesitating for a few seconds.

"How I wish you would date with Onii-chan!" Yuzu said, her eyes getting watery and she was making a puppy face. Rukia gulped, she couldn't go and say that she had a crush on their _Ichi-nii_ like any other girl in their school. She tried to smile.

"Yuzu don't say stupid things like that…Its going to take Ichi-nii a few more years to take his head out of his ass." Karin said, pouring some orange juice to her glass. Rukia would laugh her ass out if these weren't his sisters.

"But he is…he is handsome and …and caring." Yuzu opposed.

"Yeah that's why he broke up with his 38th girlfriend…Are you delusional sis? Geez, sometimes I think that guy is too dense. Shouldn't his hormones be running up that hill by now?" Karin asked turning towards a Rukia who was lightly blushing.

The door chose the exact moment to be opened and reveal one Kurosaki Ichigo in his school uniform, his shirt open, revealing the tight black t-shirt under that. Rukia couldn't even breathe for the life of her since her brain was malfunctioning due to excess heat pooling down in her stomach.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo and Shinji headed back to their houses after the game. Truth be told none of them wanted to continue after the star appearance of Shiba Kaien. And what he said was still disturbing Ichigo. He didn't know why but something was tagging at the back of his mind. Maybe they didn't know Rukia as good as they claimed to know. Not that he knew anything_ firsthand_ but he had his share of information over the years.

"What do you think Rukia was doing all those Thursdays?" Ichigo asked, not able to keep it in any longer.

"What makes you think I know?" Shinji asked, kicking a stone on his way.

He really didn't want to betray Rukia's trust because he promised her. Besides Ichigo was going to learn sooner than he expected because they were heading back to the house earlier than they planned. So she was going to be there when Ichigo arrived.

Shinji smirked, he would love to see the expression on Ichigo's face. The bastard had no idea what was going under his nose, and he claimed that he followed Rukia everywhere. Not that he did it openly, mind you, that was Kurosaki Ichigo.

It was that Shinji was very curious about the future. He was sure that Ichigo wasn't going to be able to keep this façade any longer. IF Rukia and Ichigo became a couple, which Shinji believed strongly, she would never let Ichigo keep his so called _image_. Its not that he thought Ichigo would keep it anyway.

"Well because Shiba said you knew." Ichigo reasoned

"He doesn't know what he is talking about…" Shinji mumbled.

"I know you know it Shinji, I know she talks to you and you probably promised her, but can you at least tell me that its jus-" But Shinji stopped him.

"It's not another one, its just a little hobby she has, really its not a big deal. I guess she just wanted to have something to herself, that's all. It's not important." He saw relief washing over his friend's face. Really sometimes the boy was like an open book.

They came to the crossroad where Shinji turned left and Ichigo continued straight. They bid their goodbyes as manly as possible(a.k.a something between mumbling and growling) and headed towards their houses.

Ichigo was dying to get back home because he was tired, dirty, and confused. Rukia never left Kaien on his own, but he realized that she was actually not spending any Thursdays with the bastard for the past two weeks. Was that little hobby of hers more important than her loved one? He cringed at his choice of words. Was she ever in love with the boy? She seemed happy and content but yet she was not spending that much time with him. _Really genius what about the after school trips? Do you know where they are going? What they are doing? That bastard probably stole your first kiss and yet you sit on your ass and wallow in pity!!_ Ok, so he knew his conscious was not happy with the latest events, so if his conscious was not ok does that mean that he could push aside his promise?

He pushed his pride aside looooong ago, actually the day after her proposal, but now the issue was that promise. But it wasn't really an issue, because Ichigo knew that by heart, if he heard her saying, or saw an opening, he would take his chance. Besides wasn't it Kaien who told him to work for the things he wanted.

With those thought wandering in his head, he slipped his key and opened the door. He threw his bad to the corner, turned and closed the door. A hot bath would be awesome, he rubbed his neck, slowly turning towards the living room but what he saw made his blood run cold in his veins and then became so hot that his skin felt like it was on fire.

Kuchiki Rukia, was sitting on the kitchen counter, legs crossed with a mini denim skirt and a playful smile on her lips and that to-die-for blush gracing her soft cheeks…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

**rabbit' bla bla:**there is also the fact that most of you wanted me to write a sequel but there was again a huge number of people who wanted it to end, so I took the matter in hand. I hope you wont mind and continue to enjoy it as much as possible. Cookies for everyone who reviewed( I tried to reply back)!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **Not Mineeeee!

**rabbit's non-sense talk: **Guys I hope you will enjoy this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it. Actually I planned the chapter different but it turned out to be 11 freaking pages, so I had to post it for my sanity. I hope this will give you an insight about the upcoming events…and I hope you will like it. Don't forget to review!

_The Striking Beauty or The Sheer Violence_

Ichigo's jaw dropped to the floor the moment he saw Rukia, _his _Rukia, sitting on _his_ kitchen counter with _his_ sisters. The gods really had no mercy on him; to put his lowly soul in such conditions was even too cruel for them. He gulped, trying to tear his gaze from her long creamy legs, which were crossed and her skirt left little to imagination.

"Ichi-nii!! Don't stand there gaping like a fish, greet our guest!!" Karin yelled, throwing the bread knife towards him, which he dodged masterfully. He was used to the antiques of his family, but he was afraid for Rukia, since she probably possessed the most normal family, not that he knew anyway

"Damn it Karin! Are you trying to kill me!" he yelled, frustrated but not because of his sister. He rubbed the back of his neck and then scratched it, trying to avoid eye contact with the vixen on the kitchen counter. God but she looked even more beautiful out of that horrific school uniform which he detested with his guts.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun." He heard her soft voice, he could even hear blushing in her voice. If his sisters weren't in the room he would probably run there, grab her, throw her on his shoulder to carry in his room where he could make their worlds more peaceful and…hot. His perverted side grinned mercilessly.

"Hi Kuchiki." He said a little too nonchalantly for his taste. He saw Karin rolling her eyes and Yuzu was getting watery eyed again for an unknown reason. But Rukia…Rukia looked happy, she had some amused glint in her eyes, she was smiling and blushing, the two things he would die to have for himself.

Oh he could make her blush, and not only her cheeks. He was sure as his name that her snow skin would be tainted with the cutest pastel pink that mankind could ever imagine. And then he would whisper things to her just to make her blush all over again so that he could watch. He bit his lower lip to stifle a light groan. Thank god there was enough distance between them so that they couldn't hear him.

He started to walk towards them with his usual confident and aloof aura wrapped around him; but his insides were trembling with every step. Kuchiki Rukia was in his house and she looked cozy with his sisters. He slowly reached and sat down on the stool of the kitchen counter, he took his school shirt off(leaving his black t-shirt) and leaned forward on his elbows. He grabbed the glass filled with orange juice and stared at Karin.

Rukia was sitting on the said counter (which he was leaning on) only 10 inches away from him. God but could it be better? He waited to be in her presence-actually he ran away- whole week but this was better-since it occurred without his knowledge so he had no finger in it. Why was she here by the way?

"So are you girls gonna tell me what I missed here?" He asked playfully, not knowing the effect he was creating on the girl next to him. Rukia's heart was pounding in her chest so loudly that she was afraid he might hear because of the close proximity. And what was this side of him? He never sounded this playful even in her wildest dreams, nor he wore that handsome smirk on his face. No Kurosaki Ichigo never smirked, ever.

"Well it's the usual that you missed every Thursday for the last year." Karin said and saw Ichigo's face gone pure white in few seconds. He hardly gulped down his-her actually- orange juice.

"R-Really? I though Kuchiki-_san_, had_ French_ lessons." He said turning and smirking, knowing too well that this was going to earn him a blush….and there was his blush. He congratulated himself mentally.

"Well…I-I…Seriously I don't have to watch you all sweat like pigs and prove your manhood through a stupid game." She tried to defend her honor, but it was too late.

"If my memory serves right, you were the one who got the title _rabbit_ during those _stupid_ games. Not too inspiring for proving manhood huh?" He said, turning towards her completely, stretching his legs in front of her. She leaned on her left hip, her palm flat against the counter, towards Ichigo…

"I am not the one who has a personal cheerleader team." She said playfully.

"Onii-chan has a cheerleader team?!" Yuzu asked panicking. Ichigo blinked, trying to break through Rukia's spell. She was too powerful for her own sake, if she continued to taunt him in that way, he wasn't going to be responsible for his future actions.

"Damn it Yuzu, she means he has fans gawking at him crossed eyes with desire!!" Karin protested.

"Oh boy, pray tell what do you know about desire?" Ichigo asked, rather amused.

"Apparently more than you baka!" she yelled at him frustrated. He blinked and felt Rukia poking him on the shoulder. She slowly reached down, her ultra deep cleavage giving him a _clear and close _view of her creamy breast and a part of her black silk bra. He gulped, his hands fisted on his sides.

"Guy problem." She whispered, her all too hot breath tickling his ear. All he wanted to do was to grab her and crush his lips, the rest would be fine. For a moment he felt like his hand was inching towards her but he got hold of it in midway. She then went back to her previous position. Ichigo was afraid of doing something _unthinkable_ in front of his sisters. Why the hell was she wearing that shirt anyway?!

"Uhm, Do you want me to beat him?" Ichigo offered innocently. Karin's eyes got wider at the realization.

"What are you?! A Bully?! For God's sake Ichi-nii get laid or something so that I don't have to deal with your antiques…and no I don't want you to beat him, though it would be awesome."

"Well I was trying to be the protective brother that you would want to have… If someone is bothering you then tell me. And for your information I don't need to get laid or anything, you are just spending too much time with dad!!" He yelled at Karin. God but the scene was amusing, Rukia giggled. Ichigo turned at the voice and blinked at her.

"What?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

"Uhm, its funny…I mean you know how they are at this age. Its like you take your anger out of the other party and uhm the only physical contact can be achieved is through fighting." She said. Ichigo was looking at her like she was an alien or some creature that he didn't know.

"Are you trying to tell me that this bastard is fighting with my sister because he wants to..t-touch her?!" ok maybe it wasn't such a good idea to tell Ichigo that Karin had a guy problem. She desperately tried to find a way out.

"Don't try hard Rukia nee-san, his little brain cannot comprehend such things since he never tried to touch a girl let alone look at them!" Karin yelled.

"Hey you sly…what the fuck is your problem?! I'm trying to be nice here."

"Nice my ass Ichi-nii. You all are the same, I mean I hate seeing my point been proved by my own brother, but guys are all the same." She said, then she turned and run towards the upstairs with Yuzu on her heels. The poor twin's lower lip was trembling.

"Good god what the hell is her problem. I mean she is not usually like that…" He said without turning and looking at Rukia who was trying to get off the kitchen counter.

"I told you she has a guy problem." She said softly.

"Care to enlighten me?" He asked harshly but his face was concerned and soft; so Rukia didn't care about his manners, not that he had any.

"The boy is kinda avoiding her…"_like you are avoiding me_" and he absolutely has no manners" _like you don't know how to say good morning or happy birthday or goodbye _"but when it comes to fight they are like a cat and a dog, he continuously taunts her and she is a little temperamental." Rukia finished her speech and train of thought.

"Ah, she is…and not a little. Sometimes I wonder how they are twins, really Yuzu is all soft and caring. Karin is as monstrous as possible." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"I think they balance each other. Yuzu is taking up your mother's role and Karin is being the tough girl to balance the relationship in the household." She reasoned, climbing and sitting on the stool that was occupied by Ichigo few minutes ago. Ichigo looked at her, I mean really looked at her, and saw that everything she said, she said them from her heart. She really believed in their personalities and actually cared enough to observe. She was really listening what they were saying and being there for them.

"I think your _French lessons_ rubbed on your a little too much." Ichigo said smirking, placing himself on the stool next to hers.

"I will appreciate if you wont tell this to anyone." She said, pouring some orange juice in his glass and raised it to her lips. Ichigo's already paralyzed mind stopped working completely. Her sweet lips were touching the glass that he drank from; he should keep the glass away from washing. He would probably hide it in his closet.

Then something hit him like a brick on the head. She has been here _every_ Thursday for the last year, there must be dozens of things she used during those times and…and…His heart began to pound hard against his ribcage, oh god, why he didn't know this little piece of information before?! He gulped and licked his dry lips at the same time her little pink tongue came out and licked hers. _Must not look, must not look_!

"Why? You like to keep secrets? Doesn't it break your boyfriend's poor heart?" he managed to ask, trying to hide his true feelings at the moment; but that earned him a glare that he has never seen before.

"At least he has a heart." She said rising from the stool, "maybe you should go and apologize from your sister Kurosaki-kun. She is really confused lately. And tell Yuzu to come downstairs, I need her in here." She finished coldly and grabbed the oven mitt.

Ichigo knew exactly what she meant. This was probably why she was with that bastard. It was really simple, now when he looked at it, she just wanted to be loved. It wasn't that he wasn't loving her, he did, and it was probably beyond her wildest dreams. But then again he wasn't showing it, let alone giving any signals to get her suspicious.

Girls were really good at those kind of stuffs, that's why Ichigo always wore that aloof mask and hided behind his cold exterior. He hated to be understood, read and observed like a scientific project. But female psyche worked in that way, they were always analyzing guys' moves and making predictions about the next step. He hated that, how could they live a life like that? There was no curiosity or excitement if you make predictions about everything; let alone the fact that they might turn out to be wrong. He sighed, why couldn't she see it on her own?

He turned and left the kitchen to go upstairs. Yuzu was coming towards him to go downstairs. Rukia was watching from the side of the stairs. She hided behind the wall but she could still see a good major of his back.

"Kuchiki asked for your help Yuzu." He said petting her head.

"Onii-chan?" She raised her eyes to his soft brown ones. Rukia thought that Ichigo really had a soft spot for his sisters. He was entirely different form his other self in school.

"Yeah?"

"Uhm…since you don't have a girlfriend…can you ask Rukia Nee-san?" she said, making puppy eyes. Ichigo got down on his knee and grabbed her small hands. He gently kissed her cheek.

"She has a boyfriend Yuzu." He said silently, she heard something broken in his voice. Rukia blinked, it wasn't that he asked her _before _Kaien; on the contrary he rejected her offer.

"I know, but I don't think she loves him…Maybe if you asked, she would leave him." She said with all her naivety.

"Let me think about it ok?" he said kissing little girl's small palm.

"Thank you Ichi-nii!" she cheered and threw herself at Ichigo, who hugged her back. She then happily left him on the spot and ran downstairs. Rukia watched the whole exchange and couldn't help but feel some sort of twisted hope tugging at the corner of her heart. But she didn't want it if it was because the little girl wanted instead of his own heart.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo slowly walked towards the room and knocked. He was going to talk to his sister and help, if he could.

"What?" came his answer. He frowned.

"Can I come in?" he asked but the door was already opening, so he simply got in.

"What is it Ichi-nii?"

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to offend you, " He traced some invisible pattern on the floor with his foot.

"I'm sorry I verbally attacked you in front of your friend." She said. A small smirk was already placing itself in the middle of her face. Ichigo arched an eyebrow.

"What is it midget? What the hell are you smirking at?!" He asked, trying not to laugh at his sister's wicked grin.

"Well you are too obvious for my taste but apparently she is still a little oblivious to the condition in hand." She said, her smirk turning into a full evil grin. Ichigo's left eye twitched.

"W-What the hell are you talking about?!" He asked, showing his fist towards his sister.

"Nah, you are attracted to her. I saw how you were ogling her. Besides, I had to warn you when you entered that door or else she was going to see the drool that was coming out. So the knife was to save your life." She said wearing that cocky grin on her face. Ichigo wanted to grab and throw her out of the window, but he couldn't since the little witch was his sister.

"I-I wasn't ogling her!! And there was no drool!!" He yelled at her.

"Yeah and I'm the queen of England Ichi-nii…Don't worry Yuzu is going to _make_ her stay for the dinner. Besides dad is already planning to ask her brother for her hand." She said. Now the sadistic bitch was trying to kill him with mere words!

"W-what?! Does she know Dad? I mean did she meet him?!" He was panicking.

"Of course…the old perv goes on and on about how you two would make a good couple and give him a dozen of grandchildren…seriously dad has problems with you, not that I mind as long as he stays out of my way." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"And how did she managed to survive through that?" he asked, blushing. His real question was how she reacted towards the words that his father said.

"Well she has exceptional manners and she blushes like hell. Seriously at some point few months ago I started to think that she had the hots for you, but nah, she is dating with another guy." She was telling all of these like she was talking about today's news on T.V.

"S-she asked me to the prom…and I…well it wasn't a rejection but it sounded as one… " He managed to mumble.

"W-What?! You rejected her?! Oh my god what the fuck is your problem?! Couldn't you…" but before she could finish they heard their father's abnormal cheers from the kitchen and started run towards the kitchen like it was the last day on earth.

"WHY?! MY RUKIA-CHAN DOESN'T WANT TO EAT WITH US!!" Isshin roared hugging Yuzu, both had tears in their eyes.

"Well it's not like that…I-...Akitoki waits for me at home." She said, fingering the hem of her shirt.

"HE CAN WAIT BUT DON'T MAKE THAT OLD MAN SUFFER FROM YOUR ABSENCE!!" Rukia gulped.

"I guess I can call him and say that I will be late…" She said, not being able to decline the offer. She took out her phone to call her friend. What she didn't saw was the high five that the father and daughter gave each other, and those wicked smiles on their faces with a suspicious glint in their eyes.

But Ichigo saw that and rushed towards his father to punch him in the face. The old man went flying across the living room and Rukia eeked.

"What the hell is your problem, old man? She has her own family, let her go!!" He said clenching his fists. A delicate hand touched his bare arm; he stopped and turned to the owner of it. Indigo eyes were looking at him, shining with happiness.

"It's ok Kurosaki-kun. They are out of town for a business trip." She said. He hated when she used his surname, but it wasn't like she was going to call him Ichigo; though he would love to hear it from that lovely mouth of hers.

Ichigo realized that she was declining the offer because of courtesy; she didn't want to be a burden. He blinked and relaxed; letting go of his father. Rukia smiled up at him, his heart made a flip flop in his chest. He tried but he couldn't help, so he smiled back at her. Then he scratched the back of his head.

"He has tendency to do that…I swear he is not normal." He tried to reason his father's odd behavior.

"I like him the way he is…" she said, giving a light squeeze to his arm. He was never_ ever_ going to wash that spot where her hand was gripping gently.

"OH MASAKI DID YOU HEAR THAT?! WE HAVE ANOTHER DAUGHTER!!" Isshin yelled running towards the giant pink poster on the wall, trying to hug the picture. Ichigo sighed and shook his head. Rukia on the other hand let go of his arm giggling and returned to help Yuzu.

To night was going to be long night

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

The dinner was ready and would be served in 15 minutes. Rukia looked at her masterpiece, a.k.a table, and grinned. Being noble worked on some level; the table looked beautiful.

"Wow, Rukia Nee-san, I didn't know you had it in you." Karin said from her left side, smirking.

"Well I guess Akitoki is rubbing on me." She said grinning. She didn't realize but she still had those hand shaped flour marks on her ass. Karin thought they looked cute so she didn't tell her that she had two hand marks on her ass. She grinned evilly. Ichi-nii was having a bath, maybe she should do something.

"Nee-san why don't you go and wash your hands…freshen up before the dinner?" She asked, putting an innocent face, of course as innocent as Kurosaki Karin could look. Rukia thought she was after something but agreed with her anyway, because she has been working in the kitchen since afternoon. She really needed to freshen up, so she nodded and started to climb upstairs.

Through her months in the house, she learned the place of everything, including Ichigo's room, but there were still some territory that she was not allowed to enter, like Ichigo's room. She just stopped in front of it and looked at the door longingly. How was it? What was it look like? How was it decorated? Was it big or small? Was it comfortable or just a simple room? Where did he keep his…_Oh boy, Rukia you shouldn't be thinking about those!_ She had to slap herself later for even daring to think about it, but then again it was her mind so she could think whatever the hell she wanted! She shook her head and walked towards the corridor to the bathroom. Just as she grabbed the door knob it opened in a second reveling one Kurosaki Ichigo with a towel wrapped around his waist and he was drying his messy hair with the other hand towel.

"Oh my God I'm so sorry!!" She said panicking. Ichigo looked down at her; her eyes were closed, his favorite blush was gracing her cheeks, and her hands were clasped in front of her. She was biting down on her lower lip. Ichigo thought that was one of the most arousing scenes he had ever seen in his life but little he knew that he was going to reconsider it in few hours.

"Its no biggy, besides you can open your eyes. It's not more than the school saw on Thursdays." He said, she could hear that he was amused. She opened her eyes and looked at him, putting her hands on her hips.

"Really? Trust me if any of your fan girls hear your name in the same sentence with a towel, I will guarantee that you wouldn't be able to find place for the naughty letters you would get." She said confidently.

"Nah, there is still Hisagi, Renji and Shiba" He said rubbing the towel through his orange locks.

"Oh, no they are completely different." She said crossing her arms over her chest. Ichigo flashed her one of his cocky grins and leaned towards the wall, blocking her way to the bathroom.

"How come? I though you girls were drooling after them." He said, now his small towel was around his neck and his arms were crossed over his chest, he was glaring down at her.

"First of all Shuuhei is dating with one Matsumoto Rangiku, which means there is no female living in the Karakura that could out done her beauty," _except you babe, _Ichigo thought and she continued, "Renji is with Tatsuki, I don't know if you are aware but she made a goooood reputation with her fists." She finished, looking at him for a response.

"And Shiba?" he asked. She was taken aback by his question, why the hell did he want to know? She could answer that like _because he is my puppy_, but she didn't want to offend Ichigo.

"Hello?" she poked his ribs, "What do I look like, a scarecrow? Geez…"she said, shaking her head.

"I still don't see the striking beauty or the sheer violence in that." He said, not knowing where his words were going. Seriously Kurosaki Ichigo was one stupid bastard who didn't know how to talk. She raised her brilliant indigo orbs to his. He could just reach and close the gap between them and ravish her until next morning…It was so easy, but then he saw her eyes getting hard. Her back stiffened.

"That's exactly why we are in this condition…now if you excuse me I need to freshen up before dinner" She said and passed him, entering the bathroom. She gently closed the door. Ichigo could only stare back at the door. Then he heard Yuzu's voice.

"Onii-chan diner is ready, be quick!!" She yelled. He walked towards his room, throwing one look back at the bathroom door, hoping to catch a glimpse of her before they went back to the presence of his noisy family, but it was futile.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

That damn bastard was sitting across her, sending glances at her way and his damn feet was invading her personal space under the table. He had the nerve to talk like that and act like nothing has happened. He was going to pay for it. He was going to see _sticking beauty _and _sheer violence_. It would be easier for her if only he wasn't wearing that black wifebeater. Really he was gorgeous in everyway and he knew it. And she hated it with the same passion that she wanted to have it.

She tried to clear her mind and concentrate on what Yuzu was talking about. The little girl was talking about some festival during the summer time, which they were planning to attend with Karin. She would give her everything to be here during summer but the decision was already made. Her mood darkened upon remembering it. These were her last days with the twins. She was going to miss them but they could always come and visit. Maybe she should ask them to visit her during the holiday. Would Isshin-san let them?

"What do you say Rukia Nee-san? Would you like to come with us?" Yuzu asked with a hopeful smile on her face but before she could answer her cellphone started to ring. She blushed and looked at the LCD of the phone. It was Kaien, she cursed under her breath.

"Its ok you can take it." Isshin said. She smiled softly at him, nodding. She got up and walked towards the living room. She flipped open the phone.

"Moshi, Moshi." She said, her voice low, not wanting to disturb the others. But the others were already disturbed and they were listening the conversation intently.

"_Doll!! Where the hell are you?!" _Ichigo recognized the voice immediately. He was probably yelling into the phone. He was the most stupid guy he has ever seen but then again he wasn't looking at himself in the mirror.

"Geez Kaien don't yell…I'm having dinner. What is so important?" she asked. She was irritated that part was clear.

"_Nothing! I was just wondering where the hell are you since your friends thought you were having _French_ classes I decided check up on you but you are not at home or nowhere to be found!" _the bastard protested. Isshin could hear his son literally growling. So that guy was the competition, huh?

"As I said, I'm away and I'm having dinner." Really it was not the time to talk. She was rather irritated by his stupid questions.

"_With who?"_ ME! Ichigo wanted to yell from the other side of the room but he really sat there waiting patiently for her answer.

"I'm in a friend's house." That wasn't the one he was waiting. He growled unconsciously. He wanted her to tell him that she was here in_ his_ house, sitting with_ him_, eating with _his_ family and chatting like she has been doing for the past year.

"_Whose?" _yeah whose Rukia? Tell him babe…

"Kurosaki." There was a few minutes silence. That was the answer, he could practically see the bastards face. A wicked smile placed itself on his face. He was taking perverse pleasure from that.

"_You mean the orange haired one, right?_ Damn right!

"How many do you know?" good come back, it was obvious that he was irritating her so why didn't he shut the fuck up and go?

"_Why?"_ Because she doesn't want to spend her precious time with you, sly son of a bitch. She simply chooses _me_ over _you_!

"Because I was baking cookies with his sisters and they asked me to stay over for dinner."

"_YOU BAKE?!"_ Well Ichigo gave him credit for that reaction. He would react exactly the same if his brain wasn't malfunctioning because of the chain of perverted thoughts.

"No genius, I watch them bake, of course I do bake…Look Kaien I was really in the middle of a family dinner, can't we have this conversation later?"

"_Well I will come and pick you up, call me when the dinner is over!" _NO WAY! She was going nowhere! There was still desert and then they were going to make out and then…_WTF?! _His mind protested this time. Maybe he was thinking too much. Nah…

"I can't, I promised Akitoki to turn back early." Ichigo would call Akitoki and tell him that she wasn't going to be making it there tonight. He grinned.

"_I will talk to him." _Yeah why don't you try?

"Kaien…" Oh boy that wasn't good and Ichigo didn't need to date with her to know that tone.

"_Geez, ok…It's just that I wanted to see you…" _Oh the candy man…he was too cheesy anyway.

"I will see you tomorrow ok?" now her voice was really low, nearly a whisper. That irritated Ichigo very much.

"_Ok…I will miss you doll."_ He head Shiba and shook his head. Then his heart suddenly forgot beating. Was she going to return his words, tell him that she was going to miss him too?

"Yeah…I know. See you tomorrow." She said. Ichigo's head was swimming. He felt accelerated with joy. She didn't return his words! So she was happy with them! Take that bastard!! She was _his_.

He saw her shutting her phone and walking back to the table. She tucked a raven lock behind her ear.

"I'm so sorry." She said, sounding genuinely sorry.

"Nah, no worries! I know how lovers can be noisy." Isshin cheered. She blushed.

"He is not my l-lover. We are just dating…" she mumbled. Ichigo looked too comfortable in his chair, chewing on his noodles. That irked her. She didn't want to give him the pleasure.

"Isn't that the guy we saw at the mall with you? The one that was trying to snog you?" Isshin asked casually. _Thanks Isshin-san!!_ Her mind cheered, that would serve the bastard right for getting too cocky. On the other side of the table Ichigo was choking on his noodles. Isshin slapped his back so hard that she could practically see tears coming form the corners of his eyes. She grinned. _Serves him right!_

"Yeah." She said smiling, which irritated Ichigo more. He gulped down his glass of water and set the glass down.

"You really should leave him…he has no manners." Karin said. _You Go girl!_ Ichigo's mind cheered for his sister.

"He is a little too cocky for his own good but then again which one of them isn't. They don't realize that_ every_ girl doesn't have to lust after them just because the half of the school is doing so." Now those words were familiar. Ichigo looked at her with confusion in his brown eyes. Was she there when he told those words to Kaien? Did she hear the whole conversation? Oh Gods please no, please…

"Damn right! You nailed it good Rukia Nee-san…beauty isn't everything." Karin said, throwing daggers at his brother. Ichigo blinked, _now what the hell was that suppose to mean?_

"Yeah you don't have to be _strikingly beautiful _or _violent_ just to be recognized by the opposite sex." NO SHIT!! He was really a bastard, and it dawned on him a little late. He really should shut the fuck up and die in a corner as a lone bastard like he deserved. Now he understood the reason of the cold glares and aloof face that he was facing through out the dinner.

"OH MY!! DID SOMEONE TOLD YOU THAT YOU ARE NOT BEAUTIFUL?!" Isshin started to yell. Rukia was looking at him with huge violet eyes.

"N-No Isshin-san, it was just a metaphor!" she tried to calm the old man down. Really if he kept doing it, he was going to have a heart attack at an early age.

"I WILL SHOW HIM MY FISTS AND HOW THEY WILL BE THE END OF HIS PATHETIC LIFE!!" _No you can't, since you wouldn't want to kill your own son,_ Rukia thought calmly. She smiled at him and held his hand.

"Really Isshin-san, you have two daughters to go crazy over, don't waste your energy on me." She said.

"None sense my Rukia-Chan, you are my daughter too! You have been helping me at the clinic for a year and I have to say you made quite a fan base in there. I know some of the young man developed the tendency to injure themselves purposefully just to see you!" He cheered, his hand closing over hers.

Isshin wanted to clear a few points for his son with that speech. One of them was something that Ichigo already knew: she had lots of guys pinning after her. The other one was that he shouldn't take her sweetness and care for granted, because they were not. And third one was that he should act faster or else someone was going to come and take her away, and Kaien was just the beginning. He hoped that massage reached its place.

And it did. Ichigo's blood was boiling on the other side. So she was helping a bunch of guys and they were hurting themselves in order to come here, huh? He was going to make sure that they were hurt eternally…

Oh and Rukia was not going anywhere until he _cleared_ a few points. He would call Akitoki later…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

**rabbit's bla bla: **Oh and I have news, my beta quit betaing because of some real life complications, so if any of you would like to be volunteered for the job, you can PM me, but if you say 'it doesn't suck that much, go on without a beta' then that's cool with me(but I highly doubt you will say that). Next update will be for Fireflies in The Garden. Oh and I'm writing a new thing( I already finished 3 chapters without even noticing) but I'm not sure if I want to post it…


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **not mine!

**rabbit says:** Guys this is a fast update, but its something you have been waiting for too long! I got myself a beta, smilie90000, I want to thank her form here-waves at her- Now let me update my other stories before the next chapter. So go ahead and read, leave your reviews

**sanriochica333-** I don't think the real Ichigo is not a chocolate flower type of guy. I mean he wouldn't buy sweet things or offer walks under the moonlight, whisper sweet nothings. On the contrary he would go and risk, take captain level Shinigamis down and the only sentence he said would be "Rukia I came to save you!" that's Ichigo, unromantic, but passionate about what he is doing as long as it is his own way. So I don't think he would buy flowers and claim that he always wanted to ask her that, because since the beginning he has been dreaming her asking him, not the other way. And this is an AU story so I guess its ok if they are a little OOC since the situations are different.

_The FRENCH Lessons_

He saw her helping his sisters with the table. The moment she turned her back he had to grip the stool in front of him hard not to fall or do something like groping her. She had two hand shaped flour marks on her ass and they looked so lovely that Ichigo just wanted to reach and place his hands on the marks of her small hands. He kicked himself mentally a few times to get his basic instincts under control. If he was going to do something, he was going to do it like a gentleman. Though he would give his right arm to turn time and act like a Neanderthal since this was his _cave_. He sighed, rubbing his temples, and then he saw her grabbing her jacket…

"What the hell?!" he yelled. She stopped and blinked at his outburst. He walked and grabbed her jacket. She looked at him with a startled expression on her face.

"You can't go…there is still dessert!" he tried to reason without looking like a fool.

"I-I'm late…and besides Akitoki is alone at home," she said, trying to reach for her jacket, but he raised his hand up so that she couldn't reach.

"I will take you back home. Besides, it's not like you are in some dangerous place on your own. Jeez…you are staying," he said and started to walk towards the stairs. She looked after him and blinked. He was crazy…he really was.

"Why don't you go upstairs Rukia Nee-san, we will bring your desserts to his room," Yuzu said, cheerfully. She probably took this as a good sign, but Rukia was sweat dropping. Did he just silently ask her to follow him? She shook her head and walked towards the kitchen to help Yuzu prepare their dessert. It was the cookies Rukia, Karin, and Yuzu had baked earlier with coconut ice cream and chocolate sauce. It looked delicious.

Suddenly she felt a presence behind her, but before she could turn, she heard his whisper ringing in her ears, while his hot breath tickled her ear and neck.

"I thought I made my point clear…" Ichigo whispered. His sisters were preparing the desserts with their backs to them and his father was switching the channels on the TV. She gulped and her breathing quickened. Why the hell was he acting like that?? It was so confusing and irritating and delicious and deviant and…and…oh God, she just wanted to turn, grab his neck and kiss him like there was no tomorrow. Instead, she took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

His sisters turned and suddenly Ichigo's hands reached over her head to grab the ice creams and he nodded to her to grab the plate full of cookies. Then they turned and he led her towards the stairs while throwing a glance at Karin who was smiling wickedly. He kicked his door open and let her in before he closed it with a soft thud. He knew no one was going to bother them; his family wanted her enough to not interfere. Karin got the message; she would stop and beat the shit out of their father if he tried something funny.

Upon entering his room, Rukia looked around the room carefully. He had a bed, a desk, a closet, an electric guitar, and a shelf full of books among with other things. It was a simple room without over decoration. It was…male. Nothing too dashing, nothing that was out of order.

"Wow, you are tidy," she said upon seeing him looking at her with questioning eyes. He smirked.

"Oh and there were times that you didn't scowl, I thought I would never see that day, Kurosaki-kun," she added, knowing too well that her remark was going to hit a nerve.

"You can call me Ichigo…" he said, while he was putting the ice cream cups down on his desk. He saw her nodding and then she reached for her cup, but Ichigo snatched it away. She blinked and looked at him with her eyes narrowed. She arched an eyebrow.

"Let's see if you can say it…" he challenged her. He wanted to play, huh? She slowly rose on her tiptoes, raising her hand to reach her cup. She let her breasts brush his chest and when her hand was inches away from her cup, she brushed her fingers to his wrist, her face inches away from his.

"Can I have my ice cream…Ichigo?" her breath tickled his jaw, which was about to drop. He gently lowered his hand. His upper body was leaning unconsciously and when she grabbed the cup, he was left alone, standing in the same spot. He blinked and looked over at Rukia, she was seating herself on the floor, leaning against his closet. He took his own cup and sat on the floor, leaning against the side of his bed, opposite her.

Her legs were tucked under her securely without revealing _anything_, but her skirt was too short anyway.

"So are you going to tell me why you are here? Today is not Thursday…" he said. He was eating his ice cream, his knees bent, and his back against his bed. His eyes never left her.

"Well I wanted to spend sometime with your sisters…I really like them you know," she said, licking the ice cream on her spoon intently. She didn't see Ichigo's hungry gaze. He was watching her way too intently, and he was aroused beyond imagination. He watched her swirl her tongue around the spoon and he wanted to replace the spoon with his tongue. She then gently took a cookie and dipped it into the chocolate sauce on the ice cream. She bit down on the cookie and that was the last straw. Ichigo groaned loudly. She froze, with half bitten cookie in her hand and looked over at the boy, no, man that was sitting across from her.

He was looking at her with dark eyes. He was breathing hard and when she saw that, her breath quickened. She saw him putting his cup down. She felt something cool drop on her…she lowered her eyes to her cleavage and saw a drop of chocolate sauce from her cookie on top of her breast…and then second drop landed. When she raised her eyes to look over Ichigo, she met dark amber eyes that were now staring down at her. She didn't know when he closed the gap between them and before she could open her mouth his lips crushed down on hers. His hand fisted in her hair and when she groaned, he pushed his devilish tongue in and dominated hers as quickly as possible.

The moment she bit down the cookie, he realized that he couldn't take it anymore. He didn't give a flying fuck about anything as long as she was his, so when the chocolate sauce landed on her breast his last resolve broke, and he threw himself near her closing the gap between them. However, hell broke loose when she looked at him directly with those indigo eyes. He couldn't take it anymore so he did the only thing that he was dreaming for the past four years of his life. He crushed his lips on hers so forcefully that he had to hold her in place so that she wouldn't hit her head against the closet door. When she groaned he pushed his tongue and found her small one. His heart literally skipped a few beats when he tasted the flavor of the ice cream mixed with the chocolate sauce. His eyes rolled back in his head and he couldn't control himself anymore.

They were on their knees, and their bodies were in full contact while he was pushing them into the closet door. He couldn't help but grip her ass with his other hand and his last ounce of control was lost. His other hand slid down and followed its twin under her skirt. Her arms circled around his neck and her tongue was caressing his softly while his tongue was trying to do everything possible at that moment. His hand squeezed her ass and she moaned in his mouth. He lifted her up a little, resting himself between her tights and grinded his hips into hers.

The moment she felt him against her she gasped. She was sure that he felt her, but he was too delicious and she waited and dreamed about this too long to let it go. She didn't want to think about Kaien, she didn't want to think about why Ichigo was doing this; she simply wanted to feel him, and oh, boy she was feeling _him_. She was feeling his smooth and flawless skin under her hands while she was holding on to his shoulder with her dear life. His tongue was so hot and demanding that she couldn't help but surrender with everything she had. If he wanted, she would give him whatever he wanted right then and there.

When Ichigo grinded his hips against her, he never thought the sensation would be so amazing. Yes, he knew men were easily aroused creatures, but this was too much. He could feel her heat right against his erection, mostly because the only thing that was separating him from her was her knickers (and his pants). He didn't feel ashamed of himself, he simply wanted her too feel it in the most basic way because this was her doing.

This was the most instinctual he had ever felt for her, and there were the matters of heart that were added to this. No one could take away what he was feeling now, but most importantly, no one could take her away from him. No one could make him feel like she did, and no one could make her feel like he did. They simply existed for each other; at least that's what he thought about the situation they were in.

He pushed himself into her much as humanly as possible, causing her to slide upwards against the closet door. He wanted to be closer to that heat that was driving him insane. His skin was too tight for him to stay in. His hands slid under her knickers and caressed her bare ass. He tore his mouth to groan, this one was too loud to contain. He leaned his forehead against hers. He was breathing so fast that he thought he was going to hyperventilate. Her small hands started to roam in his hair, and he purred. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and tried to control his breathing.

He raised his head and leaned his forehead against hers again. His lips were touching her soft rosy ones and their breaths were mingling. His hand left her ass, since his lower body was keeping her lower part pinned against the closet, and started to go upwards until they were cupping her breasts softly. He swallowed hard and his lips touched hers softly. The material under his hands were soft and he guessed that her bra was a thin material because he could feel everything and it was all too good. As his thumbs brushed against her nipples from the fabric, his lips mimicked the action by brushing her lips softly. He felt her little tongue tracing his upper lip and he captured her lower one with his. This slow torture was all too much and the little control he gained was lost when she arched herself into his body. His tongue found hers to stroke more passionately than before and his hands were kneading her breast while all rational thought left him.

Four agonizingly long years of his hormonal teenage life was spent on one girl and never in his wildest dreams had he imagined the sensation would be so perfect, so undeniable, so heavy, and so passionate. She was calling the man in him. She was talking to his soul and her body was singing for his. She felt so right, so beautiful, so dangerous. She was the purest thing he ever touched and the most exciting thing that he ever laid his eyes on. His hand slid down, resuming their previous position on her ass. His tongue had its own mind while it was simply ravishing hers in her small, hot cavern. As he started to rub himself up and down, increasing the friction between their lower parts, he felt like his sanity was slipping away and he had to do something about that. Losing now was not the best idea when his father was watching TV with his sisters downstairs. He tore his mouth from hers and grabbed her neck to keep her in the same position. He rubbed his cheek to her baby smooth one and groaned.

It was too painful to stay away from her. His body was trembling with need and frustration over the situation at hand. His brain could barely comprehend anything. His mouth hardly formed the next words.

"W-We s-should…stop," he swallowed. He didn't want to stop, he wanted to go all the way. He waited for that so long, he deserved it with every ounce of his being. His soul was in it, his heart was in it, and his body most definitely wanted nothing more. He painfully tore his body away from hers and backed away towards his place beside his bed. He took his former position and looked at her. Her head was bent so her face was shadowed by her bangs; her palms were flat open on the floor, helping her to keep herself in position. She was breathing as hard as he was.

"You should go home Rukia…" he said breathless.

Only then, her eyes met his and he saw rejection there. She then lowered her head but before she even rose to her feet, he reached over and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her towards his lap. Now she was straddling his right leg, her wet core pressed against his upper leg, he could feel it more. Her palms were flat against his chest and she was breathing down on his face. His arms circled her waist and pulled her towards him. As she shifted closer on his leg, she squeezed her tights trapping his upper leg between and he lost all rational thought for the third time today. He buried his head in her chest and breathed in her feminine scent, which was mixed with his scent and sweat. That aroused him more and her upper leg pressing against his erection was not helping. He pressed her chest closer to his face and turned his face, resting his ear against her heart, which was beating wildly. Then, he saw the chocolate sauce drops on top of her breast. He groaned, his tongue darted out to lick it, but as it made contact, the chocolate taste was replaced by the taste of her skin. He could easily lose it. The only thing he would have to do was lift them up and they would end up in bed. But no…there were things that should be settled before that. He didn't want her think that he was taking advantage of her. He wanted her to fully understand that he loved her with every fiber of his being. He wanted her to see it, feel it, and taste it, and with some rational thinking, he manage to form the words he had to say.

"It's not that I want you to go…you can't imagine how much I want you, not in your wildest dreams Rukia. But it's not the best time," he said, reaching and pulling her fully on his lap so that she was straddling him, their faces on the same level. He leaned his forehead against hers.

"I am seconds away from losing rational thought and I don't want to, because there are things that have to be said and done before anything happens. I don't want you to think that I'm taking it lightly, because God knows I'm not," he continued hotly, his voice husky had dangerous undertones, "Call Shiba," he demanded suddenly, taking his cell phone form his pocket. He was looking directly into her eyes. His eyes were serious. They held a look that gave her the shivers.

"Not now…" she said a little too breathless. His grip around her waist tightened pulling her closer.

"Why not?" he asked with a tone that she didn't like.

"Because he deserves more than a phone call," she said defiantly. They were glaring at each other, none of them backing away, or averting their gaze. She could see his eyes getting harder and dangerous by the moment.

Suddenly he crushed his lips on hers, forcing her mouth to open under his invading tongue. This kiss was on a whole new level. This was different and it had a message in it. His hands gripped the sides of her face and the kiss deepened. It was hot, it was possessive, dominating, passionate, lustful and everything else all at once. He tore his mouth away, breathing hard, his hands keeping her head in place and his lips touched hers as he spoke.

"You are going to talk to him first thing tomorrow and tell that you are with me. If he finds a problem with that, you are going to tell him to find me…got that? First thing in the morning…and you are mine, don't ever doubt …I waited too long for that," he finished his possessive talk, and raised them to their feet with one swift motion. He looked in her eyes and gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand; it was so soft. He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on it, letting his lips savor the smoothness of it for tonight, because he could do it again tomorrow.

"Let's get you to your house," he whispered in her ear. She smiled at him and grabbed his hand intertwining their fingers. They went out of his room and walked downstairs. His dad was snoring soundly on the couch. His sisters were probably sound asleep in their beds. He silently thanked the gods. His family had never been this understanding.

He silently led Rukia towards the door and then out…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

After a long walk to her house and several stolen kisses, now, they were standing in front of the huge door on the porch. She tiptoed and kissed his lips softly to turn and leave but he didn't let go of her hand. He slowly pulled her to him and embraced her, his hands sliding to the small of her back, pressing her lower body into his.

"Rukia…I think I have to explain a few things before you leave…" he started. Her hands gently slid upwards and caressed his arms until they were holding on to his shoulders.

"About?"

"It wasn't a 'no'…it just came out wrong…" he started. She looked up at him with a confused expression.

"How come? I heard it very clearly…"

"It's just a stupid thing and trying to make you understand will look more stupid," he tried to convince her not to ask more, though he believed that it was her right to ask after those torturous two weeks, but he didn't want to talk about it because it was humiliating and silly.

"I think I deserve an explanation…" she tried to get out of his embrace but that only caused his arms to tighten more.

"I simply wanted to hear you say it again…" he mumbled, resting his forehead against hers.

"Come again? You mean you wanted me to beg?" she asked, simply shocked.

"NO! It's not like that!!" he panicked. He grabbed her hands and kissed her palms, "It's just a guy thing…my image to be more precise…God I have been so stupid Rukia…"

"Was that…was that what you were going to talk to me about that morning?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Yeah…But after I saw Shiba…I…it's complicated and I will tell you one day, I promise. But now is not the time," he finished intertwining their fingers on their sides.

The door of the house chose that exact moment to be opened only to reveal Akitoki. Rukia eeked and Ichigo wrapped a possessive arm around her waist.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!" the boy shouted at the top of his lungs. Ichigo eyed the guy who he perceived was Akitoki. He was very handsome with dark brown hair and piercing dark eyes. He was tall and well built. Ichigo couldn't help but feel jealous. She was staying in the same house with _that _guy! He was…he was…Grrrrhhhh!

"Ichigo let me breathe…" he heard her whisper and loosened his grip.

"Well you don't have to yell…I was having dinner with the Kurosakis, I told you!" she replied calmly.

"HELL YEAH! YOU MEAN KUROSAKI (pointing Ichigo) WAS HAVING _YOU _AS DINNER!!" OK, so this guy was as crazy as his father. He didn't have Rukia as dinner but he had her as dessert. The main dish was going to be served later…he had to mentally slap himself for the naughtiness.

"And that is your business because?" Ichigo arched an eyebrow, his tone was as cold as the wind in North Pole.

"Because," he said quite calmly, "I will be the one who will be handing you your balls after separating them _gently_ from your manhood with a dull knife." Rukia knew that tone. Akitoki usually used it on her boyfriends, not that she had many, to scare them; but she was sure as hell that was not going to work on Ichigo.

"Well if I were you I would watch that dull knife because it might end up stuck in your ass, or worse, God forbid, you might swallow someth-" but he didn't finish his sentence, the message was received there was no need to traumatize Rukia.

"You let go of her and I will think about it," he said threateningly "Besides, you, missy are so going to pay!"

"Hey why the hell are you threatening her?!" Ichigo asked.

"What the hell is your problem? You are jumping from one Neanderthal to another?!" Akitoki was still talking to Rukia, who was looking at the man in front of her, sweat dropping.

"To hell with it! I'm talking to you!!" Ichigo yelled at him. Akitoki narrowed his eyes.

"And I don't feel the need to talk to you. Just because she tolerates you doesn't mean that I have to do the same," he stated calmly, "Besides, Rukia, your _other_ boyfriend dropped by to ask about your whereabouts." He grinned mischievously as he added this. The bastard knew how to touch a guy's nerve.

"I- I know I talked to him." Ichigo saw her mood getting darker. He didn't want to think that she might love that Shiba bastard. He just simply ignored the pain in her voice. She was with him now, he didn't have to worry.

"Whatever, just get inside before I kill that moron…" he said, turning his back and walking back inside. Rukia gently grabbed Ichigo's arm, pulling them away from her waist. She started to walk towards the open door of her house. Ichigo gently followed her, never letting her hand go. She turned and looked at him with her deep indigo eyes. He leaned on to the doorframe and looked back at her, with a content smile on his lips.

"It's probably bothering you…I know, and I take full responsibility for my actions. It's just that I can't let you go, you know that, right?" Ichigo asked with a soft voice. She rose on her tiptoes and kissed him softly.

"Good night Ichigo," she let her lips linger on his and then softly closed the door. Ichigo stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked down their huge porch.

As he started to walk towards his house, he couldn't help but think about tomorrow. How was she going to tell Shiba? She seemed so upset, maybe he was doing something wrong. Maybe she cared about Kaien more than she cared about him. But he knew better. Kuchiki Rukia wouldn't play with anyone's feelings. If she didn't love him, or like him, she wouldn't kiss him like that. Come to think of it, it wasn't _kissing_; but _heavy petting_. She once again proved that she could turn everything upside down when it came to the rules of the game. That made her more exciting to be with, more unpredictable and mysterious. He couldn't think of anything when he was with her, and to be honest, he didn't want to think. He didn't need to….

Lost in those thought he unconsciously opened the door of his house and let himself in. His father was still sleeping on the couch. He slowly approached the mad man and draped a thin blanket over him. He walked upstairs and got into his room. It looked better now with her scent still lingering in the air.

He walked and saw her jacket draped over his chair. He sat on his bed and took off his clothes. He was way too tired to do anything. It was a big day in many senses. He gently held the jacket and inhaled the scent that was imprinted on the fabric, letting it calm his mind and numb his senses. He lied on his bed and closed his eyes for the restful and most peaceful sleep that he had for the past two weeks.

Tomorrow was going to be the first day of the rest of his life…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

**rabbit rants**: You didn't see it coming right? MUWHAHAHA! so did it worth waiting and changing the plot line? What do you think? So the next chapter is meeting with Kaien and I think he is a good guy, but I don't know what his reacting will be! Lets wait and see…

**Beta Note:** Hey all! FINALLY, huh?! When was Ichigo going to finally give in?! I think it was a good wait, though, and great compensation! Our rabbit's a fantastic story teller, isn't she?? I hope you enjoyed the chapter and didn't hate my editing!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I hate writing this but its not mine!

**rabbit talks:** go on and read, this one is long and we have one very long or two normal chapters left to finish the first phase and pass on to the next, How Do I Love Thee. I hope you will like this. You know I like detailed reviews and I answer them as good as I can, so they are welcomed. Read and enjoy!

_Knowing How to Let Go_

Ichigo woke up with a smile plastered on is face. That was the best sleep that he had had for the past two weeks since the torture of seeing Rukia with Kaien. He didn't know how it had started but he knew very well how it would end, and today it was going to end forever. However, the thought of Rukia harboring feelings for the man was troubling. It was a realization he didn't know how to react to because he didn't know how deep these feelings were. He pitied the poor bastard for the first and last time in his life.

Today was going to be a good day, he was ready for it to start, and a good shower would do well.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia woke up to an uneasy feeling. She didn't sleep well last night thinking about ways to tell Kaien that she was in love with Ichigo and that she wanted to be with him. She didn't know how to approach such a subject. She didn't know where to start and didn't know how to end her speech.

There was also that stupid feeling of guilt that was sitting on her stomach due to the fact that she made out with Ichigo while she was technically still together with Kaien. Would that make her a cheater? She didn't want to think about it. For the first time in her life, she decided to go with the flow and it turned out to be the worst decision ever. She didn't want to hurt Kaien because he did nothing more than care for her and make her happy for the past two weeks of their relationship. In a sense, she was glad that she spent time with him even though it was not like the one she spent with Kurosaki Ichigo.

She always thought that both men had a quite similar nature when it came to doing what was on their mind. It was what causing Rukia trouble. She didn't want to think that Kaien was going to get angry with her. She didn't want to break his heart, and to be honest, she came to care about him enough to feel bad about her actions.

She gingerly pulled herself out of her bed and walked towards her bathroom, hoping a good hot shower would ease the pain that she was feeling in her chest.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

When Ichigo stepped out of the house, he was in a very good mood. His father didn't try to kick him in the face, but he had that devilish perverted smile plastered on his face, trying to say something to Ichigo. He ignored him at all costs. Yuzu was quite happy this morning too, and Ichigo thought that she guessed what happened last night, of course as naively as possible. She kept telling him to treat her Rukia nee-san well.

Of course he was going to treat her well, he was going to treat her better than that bastard extraordinaire, though that was his common title he didn't mind sharing it with Shiba. He wondered how he was going to act when Rukia broke the news to him. Would he jump on him and start a fight? Ichigo shrugged, he didn't give a flying fuck what Kaien did, he wasn't known as the king for nothing. He just didn't like to entertain the thought of Rukia knowing that he was the king; the bastard gave her enough information about the blood spilled over her. It wasn't a big deal in Ichigo's book, but he also felt uneasy for the first time. He didn't know how Rukia would react to such news. He didn't want to lose her, especially after waiting this long and finally getting what he wanted.

As he walked down the street, he intentionally slowed hoping he would come across Rukia and kiss her first thing in the morning. It wasn't that he was planning to act so publicly, but he just wanted have sometime alone with her before school started. While these thoughts were running around in his head, his eyes caught a glimpse of a raven head with a slim figure. A mischievous smile appeared on his face and he called for her.

"Oi, Rukia," he yelled. The figure stopped and turned towards him. He quickened his steps to reach her as quickly as possible. She had that smile which shone like the sun in the morning and the moon at night. He loved that smile and wanted it to be for him, but only him.

When he reached her, nearly running, since she didn't even move an inch from her spot, he grabbed her and raised her to his level crushing his lips to hers, in a kiss that he didn't know he could pull out so early in the morning. His arm was wrapped securely around her waist, holding her close to him, above the ground. His other hand gently held her neck to deepen the kiss.

Her arms slowly wrapped themselves around his neck, hand snaking into his hair, feet dangling in the air. She returned his kiss with her own passion that she didn't know she had in her. She couldn't help but mewl as his tongue slipped in her mouth and stroked hers strongly while his hand on her neck caressed the base of her neck in an encouraging manner. She was soon lost and didn't care if they were in the middle of the street (though no one was there since it was still early).

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Hisagi Shuuhei and Matsumoto Rangiku was looking at the sight in front of them, blinking rapidly as if they wanted to clear an unrealistic image out of their heads.

"I think we had too much sake last night Ran-Chan. I started to hallucinate," Hisagi said scratching the back of his neck. That couldn't be real; it wasn't Kurosaki Ichigo who was kissing, no ravishing, a Kuchiki Rukia, not to mention in the middle of a street. He wasn't the type to show public display of affection, not to mention there was no way in hell that in one night they would end up together, doing the thing that they couldn't do for the past four years.

"If what you are seeing is _your_ friend Ichigo ravishing _my beloved_ Rukia in the middle of the street then we are having the same daydream which is practically holding no possibility in itself," Rangiku claimed calmly. Hisagi looked at her dumbfounded and blinked.

"Isn't it such an astonishing view?" The cheerful voice of Hirako Shinji interrupted their moment. The couple turned and looked at him with a puzzled expression on their faces.

"You don't have a finger in it do you Shinji," Rangiku asked, arching an eyebrow. The blonde boy looked at her with shining eyes.

"My, my, why would you think that," he asked, apparently amused. They were still standing at least 15 feet away from the couple who was still kissing the day lights out of each other. Shinji smirked; thought a night wouldn't be enough for four years of pent up teenage passion.

"Well I don't think they can pull it out themselves," she said, flipping her long hair with one hand.

"And I think they could and they did… apparently." Shinji smiled wickedly at them and started to walk towards the infamous couple. Today was going to be a busy day, Shinji thought. If they were so openly doing this, of course with their personalities considered, then Kaien was in deep shit. He couldn't help but feel extremely good at the thought. The boy had no idea what he was in for, and that excited Shinji more. He just wanted to be there and see his face…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo was in another dimension, having one of the most sensual moments of his teenage life. When he pulled himself back to breathe he was panting, but there was that smile on his face, the one that he reserved for special moments like that. He leaned his forehead on hers and rubbed his nose to hers lovingly. She giggled and he couldn't help but chuckle. He gently put her down and looked deeply into the indigo eyes he loved so much.

"I should say good morning before I jump on you but I guess I couldn't help it," he said, still smiling and holding her close, his arms never leaving their place around her waist.

"Well good morning to you too," she said a little playfully, which caused Ichigo to flash that smug grin. She slapped his shoulder playfully and rose on her tiptoes top press her lips to his. He groaned when it finished as fast as it started. He wanted to have more of those moments, hell he wanted to do much more than kiss her. Kissing, though, turned out to be a major turn on for him, which he could do for endless hours.

"Oi Ichigo!" Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin, but his arms tightened around his petite sweetheart. He turned to see Shinji's sickening smiling face. The bastard always knew too much for his own good.

"What," he asked. His arm slipped and he held her small hand in his big one, intertwining their fingers. Rukia wasn't sure if he did that consciously but she had the sense that it was a huge thing in itself, since she never saw him touching anyone in any way, that is.

"Such loving words from the mouth of my classmate," he cheered. Ichigo's left eye started to twitch until he saw Rangiku and Shuuhei joining them from behind Shinji. They had a face that he couldn't decipher for the life of him. _Oh, shit! They saw us… Wait what's the big deal, of course they will see, I saw Hisagi in many compromising positions with Matsumoto… so what if they saw me kissing my girlfriend?_ As soon as the thought came, he dismissed it.

"Yeah I found out that he is moody in the morning," Rukia said from his side, giggling like the schoolgirl she was. Then she looked and saw Rangiku who was looking at her with shining eyes, not because of amusement but because of unshed tears. She knew the reason though. They were the tears of joy, which Rangiku usually shed upon news like that. She did the same thing when Orihime started to date Ishida. Rukia couldn't help but blush upon the thought. Now Kurosaki Ichigo was her boyfriend. THE Kurosaki Ichigo...

What was worse, she was also dating THE Shiba Kaien at the same time with THE Kurosaki Ichigo, which seemed like a huge problem to her. Her mood darkened immediately and her face fell thinking about what she should do and how she should approach Kaien.

Before she could think more, they started to walk towards school, together with the half of the gang. They were all silent, thank God, because Rukia was in no mood to talk, let alone explain how did this happen to Rangiku. She just wanted this day to pass as soon as possible so that she could go home and spend some time alone, thinking.

When she saw the school gates on the horizon, she immediately drew her hand back from Ichigo's grasp and clasped them on the handle of her bag. She couldn't look at Ichigo who was looking at her. To her surprise, he didn't say anything and stuffed his hand in his pocket, looking ahead of him while walking.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

As they were walking towards the school gates, Shiba Kaien was standing near the door waiting for his so called girlfriend. He saw her from far away, and saw her holding Kurosaki's hand. He knew that was going to happen eventually but he wasn't expecting the bastard to act so quickly. The dinner at their house probably triggered the series of unfortunate events on his side.

He sighed and waited for her to come closer and ignored the fact that he saw her holding another boy's hand. If she was going to leave him, he wanted her to talk to him directly, stating the reason. Though he knew the reason, he wanted to hear it because he knew saying it would make it more real for Rukia, and knowing that her love was reciprocated would make her happy. He wanted to see her happy, that's why he was trying so hard.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo saw that Shiba bastard clearly but ignored him at all costs. He didn't want to think about him, especially after what Rukia did. He wasn't expecting her to withdraw her hand. He thought she would be happy to be seen with him. Apparently, he was wrong. Of course being the proud person he was, he didn't ask why. He just stuffed his fisted hand in his pockets and continued walking.

When they nearly reached the gates, Rukia's pace quickened and she started to walk ahead of them. It seemed like she was rushing towards the guy. Ichigo felt more restless with the twisting feeling in his heart and the burning sensation in his guts. He couldn't decide if it was anger, hate, or jealously. He was confused…

"You didn't expect her to hold your hand right?" Shinji was next to him, whispering the words. Ichigo stiffened and threw a side-glance at his blonde friend who knew everything about anything.

"I don't expect anything," he said, his eyes hard as steel and voice cold as ice. Shinji knew that he was fighting an inner battle and it was his duty to ease his friend's thoughts.

"If I'm not mistaken she didn't break up with Shiba officially. Can you imagine how it would look if she entered the school holding your hand while she was actually dating Shiba," he asked softly. Neither of them was looking at the other. There was silence and Shinji knew that meant Ichigo didn't think of that possibility. He was probably thinking that Rukia was till harboring some sort of feelings towards the black haired bastard and didn't want to be seen with Ichigo. He almost wanted to roll his eyes at the thought. He had no idea how Ichigo could feel so insecure, not to mention that Rukia was not a girl to play with anyone's emotions.

After what felt like hours, Shinji heard his friend grunt in displeasure. He looked and saw Shiba leaning down and kissing Rukia on the cheek. The girl smiled but Shinji knew that it was a forced. That was obvious even from a few feet away.

Suddenly he wanted this day to pass as quickly as possible.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia couldn't help but daydream about the morning and the previous night. The class was very boring. Though she loved literature, she detested Russian tragedies with political twists, so she slowly tuned the teacher's voice out and daydreamt about the previous night.

She had no idea how a person like Kurosaki Ichigo could be so passionate about something like that. She never though him as the type to make the first move let alone make it so bluntly, passionately and… manly. He was not the conventional lover type but then again he was not the conventional male type either. She blushed, thinking about the way he touched her. There was something very male about him but she couldn't put her finger on it. She liked the way he dominated her and told her what he wanted. She liked the way he touched, the way he kissed, and the way he talked.

Until yesterday Kurosaki Ichigo was one hell of a fantasy for her but now he was real, maybe more real than anything in her life right now. He turned out to be better than anything even in her wildest dreams. She really didn't want to think what was going to happen next when she finally found some happiness and ease for the first time in months.

Truth be told this year was worse than any other year, not in the form of school, but in the form of relationships and feelings in general. Her nii-sama decided to inform her that she was going to attend a college abroad during September but she didn't want to take it seriously, hoping that she could change his mind during the year. She couldn't and she spent the most devastating winter break of her life. She again avoided subject at all costs up until she got her letter from Brown.

Aside from that LITTLE problem, she had Kurosaki Ichigo who she started to love more desperately than ever. This year was pure torture since she was more mature and clear about her feelings towards the said person. Until last night, she couldn't find any happiness in that area either. Now that some things started to go the way she wanted them to, maybe she could talk to her Nii-sama one last time about that. On second thought, she couldn't. She was supposed to leave the day after prom, but Byakuya gave her the option to call her fiends to USA for the summer holiday.

This caused another problem, which was the very fact that she wasn't sure how Ichigo was going to react to that. Was he going to be upset? Was he going to get mad because she didn't tell him before they jumped into something like that? Actually, what did they have? Ichigo made clear that he wanted her to break up with Kaien so that they could be together, but he didn't know she was about to leave Japan for at least four years.

Well it wasn't four years, Nii-sama would let her to come and go to Japan whenever she needed and wanted. She could also invite her friends to wherever she wanted, whenever she wanted. She didn't know how Ichigo was going to react, and she didn't know if she could expect him to continue a long distance relationship. She was ready to wait for him as long as he wanted but she couldn't bear to be away from him without knowing that he loved her. She waited four years, so surely she could keep a long distance relationship going, but what about Ichigo?

The object of her desire was sitting at his desk looking away, pouting. Rukia had no idea why Ichigo was pouting. He wasn't looking her way and his previous mood was back, like nothing had happened. He was quite a puzzle to solve but right now, she wanted to know what was on his mind.

They were having the most torturous class: third period. All she wanted to do was hear the bell ring so that she could talk with Ichigo and learn what was bothering him so much. She had an idea, but she wasn't sure. She thought it was because she hadn't talked to Kaien yet, but it wasn't the easiest thing to do if you were the guilty party. She had been thinking all day (and the previous night) about how to approach him with the issue, but she really couldn't find a way.

Ichigo ignoring her wasn't helping it either…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Ichigo was one of his foulest moods. He was angry, frustrated over something that was childish, and he knew it. She surely had a good reason to take things slow, since she was the one who knew Shiba more than he did. Then again, he wouldn't mind going up there and staking his claim on her. He decided she was just trying to torture him.

Upon thinking on last night, he couldn't help but let a smirk come to replace his usual scowl. He didn't know what came over him but one mindless torture had came to an end only to be followed by another, namely being so near to her but also being so far away. In the most primitive and manly way, he wanted every other guy to know that Rukia was with him and she wasn't open to any other options. Not that any of the idiots had the guts to offer something to someone that belong to him. That would simply be suicide on their part. He just growled with new frustration upon thinking that. Though he was not the type to show affection in public, somehow he didn't care when it came to Rukia. He even wanted to hold her hand while they were entering school today.

Truth be told, it was a guilty pleasure for Ichigo. To have Rukia act affectionately towards him in public was one of his most innocent yet subconsciously naughty fantasies. He would love others to see the small gestures that she made, he would love to make her blush and whisper something in her ear, making others know that they were close and that was something that none other could have. He just wanted to rub it in their faces, at least a part of him did. He also knew that this was supposed to be a mutual thing. He didn't mind the female occupants of their school, which affectionately named themselves as his fan girls, knowing that he chose to be with Kuchiki Rukia and that he was in love with her.

He would also love to rub it to their faces that none of them could ever be anything close to Rukia. He wanted them to know that the only girl that he could be with and feel proud to be with was her, the smart, caring, elegant, beautiful and hot girl that none of them could measure up to. However, he wasn't sure Rukia wanted such a thing. She wasn't the show off type. The girl started dating Shiba and she didn't show off, so that didn't mean that she was going to show him off. Though he secretly wanted her to do so, he couldn't force her or admit that desire to her.

She was simply the dream girl of the main male population and Ichigo didn't blame any of the poor sods. He already admitted those feelings years ago. It was the reality that no other female carried herself with such elegance, no other female had the smile that could make any guy fall, and no other female had such a heart in her chest. The girls in his school were vicious, they liked to gossip and torture each other, but he didn't give a flying fuck as long as none of these rumors were about him. However, there was a part in him telling him that this Rukia-Kaien thing was going to turn out to be a nasty triangle and all he could do was wish that Rukia wouldn't be scared away by the rumors.

He simply wanted to be with her, and he wanted that as less troubled as possible. He just wanted her to talk to Shiba and have her to himself completely. He looked over her desk rather longingly, remembering the kiss they shared this morning. It also brought the image of Kaien kissing her on the cheek. He couldn't bring himself to admit that he could do nothing about it, but he was mad. He wanted to go there, grab her arm, yank her to his side, and tell that black-haired moron to stay away. Yet, he couldn't so, instead, he was taking it out on Rukia by simply sulking and pouting. He knew he had no right to do that but he couldn't help it and it wasn't really his fault to not want to share his girlfriend with others.

He glanced at the clock, which was signaling the last ten minutes of third period. Maybe they would talk about it during the break, but he wasn't going to be the one to approach her, if she wanted and had something to talk to him about, she would come to him. She had better, because he deserved an explanation…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

When the bell rang, signaling a joyous ten minutes break, Rukia felt nervous. She wanted to talk to Ichigo about the way he was acting but she wasn't sure how to approach it. She couldn't run after him, or get near him so publicly because they weren't the most cozy couple in the school not to mention that they never spent any moment alone (except the time that she asked him to the prom) on school grounds. She nervously glanced at Ichigo and saw him walking out of the class with others, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his eyes hard and that all too familiar scowl gracing his normally handsome features.

"What crawled up in his ass," Rukia heard Rangiku asking.

"I have no idea, he was good this morning," she said, trying to smooth the invisible wrinkles on her school skirt.

"He looked like he was having the time of his life when he was snogging you to next week," Matsumoto said, pouting.

"Ran-Chan," Rukia hissed.

"What? It's not like you guys were being discreet," she whined. Rukia rolled her eyes, she was right, they were acting a little out of character, but she couldn't help it. Wasn't love supposed to be like that? Something that makes you break your rules for the one you love? Wasn't it something that caused the involved parties to lose their common sense and even the logical side of their mind?

"I-I couldn't help it," Rukia murmured, blushing madly.

"What did he do to you," Rangiku asked in an already knowing, smug tone that she usually used in those situations.

"I will tell you later but now I have to find him and ask him what the hell is bothering him," she said forcing a smile, but she really didn't feel like smiling at all. She turned and ran out of the classroom to find Ichigo so that they could talk.

To her pleasure, he was standing in the corridor with his back resting against the wall, his hands in his pockets. The others were around him and they were talking about something rather animatedly, but he looked like he wasn't listening to them. When they saw her approaching, Shinji flashed a grin at her and she waved before clasping her hands in front of her and biting down on her lip. Shinji got the message and winked at her, ushering other guys towards the classroom and leaving Ichigo alone, but before she could fully arrive at her destination Ichigo started to walk away with his hands in his pockets, without throwing a glance her way. She blinked and decided to run after him to catch up with his walking.

"Hey Ichigo," she said, coming near him. They were walking together through the corridor and if someone saw them, they would look like their old selves. Ichigo sent a side glance her way arching an eyebrow, asking her silently what she wanted.

"Would you like to tell me what's bothering you," she asked sweetly but Ichigo's facial expression didn't change. She reached her hand to touch his arm but with one swift movement, he avoided that touch. She withdrew her hand and clasped it on her heart.

"You better stop before doing something that will cause_ misunderstandings_ on your behalf." His head was bent and she couldn't see his eyes, his tone cold and aloof. He was leaning against the wall with his hands still in his pockets. A flash of anger crossed her features but Ichigo didn't see that.

"You can't expect me to go and say 'Hey Kaien I'm so sorry but I fell in love with Ichigo so we have to end our relationship', it's not as easy as you think," she said in an ice cold tone, but the things she said made Ichigo warm all over. His head snapped and he looked at her with a dumbfounded expression. Did she really mean that? Was she in love with him? If that was so, why was she acting so cold? And why the hell…

"And before you ask, I want to remind you that I care about Kaien, though as a friend, I still care enough to not want to hurt his feelings." She finished with the same tone and turned away from him, walking towards the classroom with quick steps. He wanted to run after her and kiss her senseless but he couldn't; at least not now.

This was the last class before lunch-break so surely he could wait for another 45 minutes…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Quiet oblivious to what she said during the break and the effect those words had on a certain orange haired guy, Rukia was fuming, sitting on her desk, crumpling a sheet of paper that she tore from her notebook. She just had to hold on a few more minutes.

The last period of the morning was spent with pent up frustration and anger on Rukia's behalf. Ichigo was being an insensitive jerk, but then again he was always like that. He didn't even give her an acceptable explanation for his rejection so why the hell was she putting up with him? Oh, of course she was in love, right! So much for being in love with someone who didn't give a shit about how you were feeling. Maybe she was rushing into a relationship that would only cause heartbreak. Maybe she was just pushing it. Just because he kissed her senseless this morning and made out with her last night didn't mean he was feeling the same things. Maybe he was just trying to get into her pants. Wasn't he the one who claimed that he wouldn't go out with a girl just because half of the retards in this school were lusting after her?

She didn't like where her mind was going because thinking that Kurosaki Ichigo was doing these things just because his hormones hit the upper level was more depressing than the very thought of Ichigo simply not being interested in her. Those thoughts caused her to realize that she didn't know much about Kurosaki Ichigo aside from the aloof, careless persona that he displayed. Maybe that was why she felt shocked the first time he kissed her. She would expect something like that form Kaien but that never came because the guy was sensitive enough to care about her thoughts and feelings on the subject. Ichigo seemed a little impulsive, not that she complained, but she just couldn't figure it out for the life of her.

She sighed and looked at the clock. Was she doing a good thing by leaving Kaien and jumping into a relationship with someone she barely knew? At least Kaien would never take it out on her! Oh the nerve…

Ichigo was in his own world just on the other side of the classroom. He was still in that euphoric state when she left. Her sweet voice, well, it was cold at time, but he didn't care, was ringing in his head telling him the words that he wanted to hear most. Truth be told he never imagined that the first time that she said those words would be like that but he also realized that she was oblivious to what she said. That made him more hopeful and excited than ever because it just slipped, so it was probably true. Though he didn't intend to return her words soon (or anytime for that matter), he liked to hear them spill form her soft lips, even if they were unintended.

He just sighed and looked over at his beloved. She seemed restless but he had no idea why. He thought it was because of the lesson, but a strange and unfamiliar feeling was making him feel uneasy. He couldn't put a finger on it but maybe her distress was causing him distress too. He took out a paper and scrambled down a sentence. He tightly folded it and passed it to Hisagi so that he could give it to Rukia. Ichigo saw Rukia unfolding it carefully…

Rukia unfolded the paper in her hands carefully. Why would Ichigo send her a note? She gently opened the note and her eyes scanned the paper…

_If you are pouting like that, you must be bored as hell! Lunch break in 15 minutes, let's meet on the rooftop._

_Ichigo_

She blinked at the paper. Was he a social retard? How could he act like nothing had happened? Besides, he was the one who was pestering her with the Kaien issue so how could he shamelessly ask her to eat lunch together?! Did he want to torment her more with his scowling face and sarcastic remarks? No, thanks… she gave the note back to Hisagi and turned her attention back on the board.

Somehow, Ichigo didn't like her facial expression while she was reading the note. He felt his heart in his throat and he swallowed with difficulty. He wanted to have lunch with her; he wanted to spend time alone with her. Surely, she was not going to deny him that, right? He unfolded the paper with trembling hands. He couldn't understand why he was getting excited over such a thing. Sometimes he acted like a lovesick puppy. His eyes scanned the note and saw her messy handwriting.

_If you are pouting like that, you must be bored to hell! Lunch break in 15 minutes, let's meet on the rooftop._

**I have things to do but thanks for asking.**

He read it repeatedly, not wanting to understand the simple meaning behind the simple words. What business did she have? Why was she declining his offer? Didn't she want to spend time with him? He felt more confused and decided to wait for the bell to ask her what was her business.

Much to his dismay, when the bell rang the object of his desire got out of the classroom before he could approach her. He had no idea where she was going.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

Rukia fled out of the classroom as soon as possible. She had to find Kaien and talk to him because she realized that she couldn't tolerate the imbalanced signals that Ichigo was giving her.

She also ran away from him because she didn't want to hear him asking what was she going to do. Telling him something repeatedly wouldn't make a difference, and it was not the first time he was going to eat lunch without her. To be honest she didn't want to be in his presence for the second (the first time was when he rejected her) time in four years. She was just too angry with him to talk to him, let alone see him.

So, she walked as fast as possible until she reached Kaien's classroom and found him waiting for her. She looked at him dumbfounded; normally they didn't share lunch because they were hanging out after school. Besides, she hated the glares that his fan girls gave her. So seeing him waiting for her with a goofy smile on his face was a surprise.

"I thought you might come," he said with his all too familiar goofiness. Rukia smiled genuinely and realized that she became attached to him in the past two weeks and somehow she didn't want to lose his friendship.

"Well I want to talk to you about something." She forced out the words and they came out as a mumble.

"I guessed that part too," he said, ruffling her hair before draping his arm around her shoulders. To his surprise, she didn't stiffen. They waited until the other students in his class left the room and then slowly closed the door of the classroom.

"So?"

"I don't know how to start and where to start but I want you to know that I had no intention to do that when we started to date. I wasn't even expecting," her words trailed away. She hung her head and her fingers started to play with the hem of her skirt.

"Well I knew, since I'm the one who was stealing you away from _him_." Kaien smirked and Rukia looked up at him with wide eyes.

"W-What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, the whole school, well at least the male portion of the population, is quite familiar with Kurosaki's obsession with you."

"No Kaien it wasn't like that, I-I asked him out but he declined…"

"No in his mind he was just taking pleasure in the fact that you were actually asking him, I believe he just wanted to hear it again in his own selfish mind to make it more real, or even maybe he was trying too hard to save his pride. Don't ask what pride, his logic works quiet different doll," Kaien reasoned while dragging a chair but then he decided to sit on the desk. Rukia was looking at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Well I didn't know," she said genuinely confused.

"I wasn't sure about that either and to be honest I wasn't expecting him to come to his senses this fast. I thought I had time until the prom but nah," he said scratching the back of his neck. Rukia looked at him and arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we had a little argument that day in the mall while you were talking on the phone. I kind of pushed him a little over the edge, and boy, he gets frustrated so easily! He is a little temperamental," he sighed and stretched his long legs, "We made a deal that day that if you accepted my offer he would stay away from you forever, and if you declined the offer I would stay away from you forever. However much to his dismay, you accepted because he didn't listen to that blonde boy Hirako when he tried to tell him not to do that. And I guess his forever understanding only last a week." He looked up at Rukia with knowing eyes and she was looking at him with surprise evident in her indigo pools.

"I don't understand."

"Somehow he had the idea that I was going out with you just to piss him off. But I wasn't. I love you Rukia, I really do, and that's why I have been trying so hard to make that fool act upon his feelings because as long as he knew that you weren't going anywhere he would wait for eternity. And to be honest I wanted to see you happy before _eternity_" Rukia could hear the sincerity in his voice and she couldn't help but feel warm all over because of his words. He loved her and she was leaving him because she loved another guy, who probably didn't love her like Kaien did.

"He said he was going to ask me the same day that you asked."

"Well he was probably going to apologize and trick you into asking him again. I don't think he would go as far as to ask you something like that. The guy is weird. So tell me how did he get you?"

"H-He kissed me."

"Fool."

"I don't know why but a part of me doesn't want to give up on you though I know it's a selfish thing to say." She hung her head low.

"Oh doll you can't get rid of me that easily. First of all we are both nobles with close family ties, the only reason that we haven't met before was that I was in France. My sister has a retarded obsession over you and my little brother might give you the puppy eyes if you treat him sweetly enough. So since our families are closely tied I will be seeing you and there is that fact that my father cooperated with your brother, without asking my consent, and we ended up going to the same school. I guess I have to watch over you at Brown," he said smiling. Rukia looked at him with hopeful eyes and threw herself at him hugging him tightly. She really didn't want to be alone in that country she barely knew. Kaien would be the best choice if she wanted to take someone with her.

"Really? We're going to same school? God, you can't imagine how relieved I am, " she sighed and hugged him again, "you are not angry with me," she asked.

"Nope because I knew you were in love with him. Somehow, you never gave that smile to anyone and even though I believe that bastard doesn't deserve such a loving creature like yourself, I have no say in that. I have no heart to deny such a wish from you." He pulled back and held her shoulders looking at her, "I just want you to be happy, and I'm going to make that clear to Kurosaki. I'm the only one who he cannot …anyway. I hope you will be happy and just know that I will always be there whenever you need."

"Thank you, I didn't want to lose you and I have been feeling awful for the things I did. Can you forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, that's what love suppose to be," he grinned and ruffled her hair, "are you going to tell me why are you so upset?"

"It was just this."

"No… there is something more."

"I'm not sure if I'm doing the right thing. I mean being in love with someone only changes your world, not also the world of your significant other. I realized that I don't know anything about him aside form the persona that he displays. But yet, I can't bring myself to let go or take it slow just when I found him. Maybe its because I want to discover him so much that I'm willing the take the risk of a broken heart," she admitted to the only person who she could admit it to. He was being honest with her so she decided to share her heart with him.

"I'm not going to say that your heart won't be broken because when he does things his way he just ends up screwing things up. But I know by heart that he is not doing them with ill intentions so be at rest. I know he loves you, very deeply I might add but don't expect to hear that from him any time soon, because he has to beat his pride into submission for that. Just be patient with him. If things won't turn out good we will find you someone new, OK?"

She nodded playfully and kissed his cheek. She knew she was being selfish simply by using his love but she didn't care because she loved him back, even though it wasn't the same kind of love that he had towards her.

She glanced at her watch and saw that there was still time to eat her lunch in peace, and she decided to go to her classroom for that. She waved back at Kaien, leaving him behind and left for her classroom.

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

"What the hell is your freaking problem? Why are you scowling so hard," Shinji asked Ichigo who was leaning against the rails on the rooftop, looking away at the horizon.

"She refused to eat with me claiming that she had things to do! What kind of a thing she can have," he asked rather harshly. Shinji shook his head pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Weren't you giving her the cold shoulder just because she hadn't talked to Kaien yet?"

"Well she made it clear that it wasn't such an easy thing so I left it there."

"Did you really? Because I'm sure she told you the same thing over and over," Ichigo looked at his too perceptive friend.

"She kind of said she…" but before he could finish his sentence they heard a clapping sound and a laugh coming form the door way. Both Shinji and Ichigo turned to look at the intruder and saw none other than Shiba Kaien.

"Well, well, I never thought you would act so fast Kurosaki. Not to mention kissing her without asking her consent or something. What made you think that she really wanted you that much?" His voice was so playful that Ichigo wanted to beat him to oblivion, but at the same time, a hand was gripping his heart tightly. Did she go and tell this bastard everything that happened? Maybe she didn't enjoy it as much as he did? Shiba was right, he never questioned her feelings or asked her consent. He suddenly felt awful, his stomach contracted with pain but he didn't let it get to him. She said she was in love with him

"At least I had the courage to do so."

"It wasn't because I didn't have the courage to corner a 5 foot girl and kiss her senseless, it was because I respected her feelings and I wanted to give her a choice in the matter since it was her first kiss." Shiba Kaien really knew how to make a man feel awful. Ichigo really started to think that he offended Rukia in someway, so she was giving him the cold shoulder.

"What do you want Shiba, are you here to rub my mistakes in my face?"

"Oh boy I hope you are not seeing her kiss as a mistake because guys like us should take it as a gift rather than a mere mistake," he sad smugly. Ichigo really wanted to kick him right now.

"You didn't keep your promise Kurosaki so that gives me the right to not keep my own part. I will be around her even if you like it or not and I will be there when you make a mistake and I will watch you fall. Don't get me wrong, its not going to be for taking advantage of the situation, I'm not as low as you are, but it's going to be because I really care about her." Kaien slowly put his hands in his pockets, looking at the orange haired guy ahead of him, "Oh and in our side of the planet, we return the gesture of loving to creatures that are as special as Rukia. If it's working in a different way, then I can assure you someone one who won't take her love for granted will eventually come. Just know that I'm watching, and make sure you won't slip." With that said, he turned and left them on the rooftop.

Ichigo realized that he had a lot to think about…

Lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

**rabbit's nonesense**: well what do you think?Did it worth the waiting?I hope so...

**smilie90000 talk:** OK so it took me a couple days to get it out. I was busy! This one was a long one… I bet you all expected everything to go smoothly didn't ya… well, our rabbit likes to mess with us a bit ;-) Hang in there, all! She has great things planned for this, I assure you


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** not mine!

**rabbit's notes:** Sorry for the long wait. I hope you will like this chapter. Its shorter than previous ones, I know. Read and tell me what you think. Don't forget to review, they are my main inspiration! Also a big thanks goes to my beta!

_I Will Be Waiting_

Thinking has never been good on Ichigo especially when it came to things like that. He had been thinking about it for the past fifty minutes and the class was about to end. So he needed to think faster to come to a conclusion. Actually he knew exactly what to do, he had to talk to Rukia and apologize. The part he didn't know was how he was supposed to apologize. He had never apologized to anyone before and he never felt the need to do so. But this time it was different. He wanted to see her smile and tell him that it was ok, even though he knew it was not. He just simply needed to hear that. He also wanted to be sure that he didn't force himself on her or something, that would be the worst thing that you could do to the girl you loved.

Part of him told him that she wanted it too, since she told him that she loved him but a part of him just wanted to be sure. He glanced over at Rukia who was reading a paragraph from their book, her sweet voice filling his mind. Suddenly he just wanted to reach and hug her, apologize and then kiss her sweetly. But that thought turned into something less innocent within seconds, it was the way his mind worked…especially lately. If he was like that today he didn't know how he was going to be able to finish school tomorrow, which was his sweet, _sweet_ Wednesday.

And just like that the bell rang, her sweet voice stopping, she raised her eyes from the book and smiled at the teacher who thanked her and she closed her book with her soft elegant hands that Ichigo would give his soul to feel on him right now. He gulped and rose from his seat to reach her.

"Uhm…Rukia…can we talk?" he asked. Rukia looked up at him and blinked. Did he just call her by her given name in front of the whole class? No way!

She looked at him with questioning eyes but soon saw his soft gaze and she rose to her feet without another word. She was sure as hell that her break up with Kaien would be all over the school by the end of the day but she wasn't expecting her new relationship to be known so fast. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Ichigo's hand softly touching the small of her back to guide her. She couldn't help but blush because now they were in the corridor and she could almost feel the piercing gazes of other students on her, especially the other females'. She was sure that Ichigo could feel them too but somehow he looked uncaring enough and continued to scowl, though it was softer than his trademark one. The competition on the scarce resources, A.K.A hot guys, was enormous, so they were probably asking themselves what the hell Kuchiki Rukia was doing leaving one hot guy for another. Or rather they might be questioning what she did to get Kurosaki Ichigo.

When they reached the rooftop he wrapped his hand around her narrow arm and he gently turned her towards him, facing her, while her back was to the horizon. The weather was hot and the sun could hurt your eyes if you looked directly at it. There was no one on the roof top except them because it was a short break, but Ichigo didn't care. They could just cut this lecture, he had to talk to her and he had to do it as soon as possible or else it was going to eat him alive.

"What is it Ichigo," she asked with soft eyes. He could see her concern though he couldn't put a finger on it.

"Shiba came and talked to me…well I'm sorry…I mean I didn't want to force you for something like that….It's just….I guess it's just that I wanted you to be mine as soon as possible, though I know it's selfish." He said scratching the back of his neck with his free hand. He knew it sounded selfish and stupid, but that was the truth. He suffered enough, even if she didn't know, through those weeks when Rukia was with Shiba. The mere sight of seeing her with him was enough to send him into a downward spiral.

On the other side Rukia was lost, she blinked a few times. Did he just try to apologize? Well it was close to an apology, at least he said he was sorry and that was enough for her even though she knew that he couldn't come close to understand the reason that was lying behind her logic. He simply was not used to having relationships, or at least that's what she guessed. And he also said that he wanted her to be his, really she surely must be dreaming, this was too much to expect from someone like Kurosaki Ichigo, but then again she didn't know the real Ichigo and she highly doubted that anyone really knew what was lying under that façade.

"So?" she heard him ask, taking a step closer to her. She blushed and looked down mumbling an 'its ok' but it was not enough for Ichigo. He reached and cupped her cheek, tilting her face up to making her look at him.

"There is also another thing I want to ask…I mean I was a little bold last night and…just let me know If I did anything to offend you…" his words trailed, his thumb caressing her velvety cheek. He just didn't want to think the possibility of his kiss being unwelcome or unwanted. He didn't just kiss girls out of blue and he somehow wanted her to know that.

"No you didn't…I-I wasn't expecting it, that's all." She said leaning into his touch. His hand on her elbow slipped and tightened around her waist drawing her to his chest and his other hand left her cheek and circled her shoulder pressing her face to him. Her hands circled his waist and he buried his face in her raven locks and inhaled deeply. They just stood there hugging each other tightly, ignoring the ringing bell.

"I just don't go and kiss girls out of blue, it's not that I have done it before last night but…I just wanted to make sure that you know," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her. She giggled and hugged him tighter, he just smiled brightly which she couldn't see right now.

They also didn't see the two girls who were gaping at them like fish, standing near the rooftop door. It was only because Ichigo's back was facing them and Rukia was not tall enough to see behind Ichigo's shoulders in their position. They also didn't see the girls running down to their classroom to spread the rumor…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

The next class was a total chaos for Ichigo and Rukia because the minute that they stepped into the classroom, the rumor reached their ears. It was crazy but the couple couldn't care less. At least the female part of the couple didn't give a flying fuck about it. Rukia didn't know if Ichigo was uncomfortable or unhappy, even if he was, he didn't show any indication.

It wasn't that easy to be a student in a high school, especially when you were the leading actor of such dramas. In Rukia's opinion it wasn't a drama. These people didn't know anything about her or Kaien and she highly doubted that anyone knew Kurosaki Ichigo. So truthfully she didn't give a flying fuck about what they could think. It was easy for her; she was someone who learned how to tune others out. Being a noble was a part of that and the school that she used to attend was full of other nobles who liked to find your mistakes and rub them in your face. So Rukia was used to this kind of stuff and she didn't care. She just wondered what they would do if they learned that she dumped Shiba Kaien for a guy who was…not noble. That would be total humiliation for anyone but Rukia. Because she liked to do the things in the way she wanted and Nii-sama let her make her own choices, even if it was on small things, some nobles didn't even have that.

She slowly turned her head and looked over at Ichigo. He looked at her and then, uncharacteristically, he smiled. Rukia blinked at first, making sure that she was not dreaming, and then smiled back. If anyone saw that interaction they would probably throw themselves off the rooftop. But unfortunately the one who saw that was not someone who would throw herself off the rooftop.

"Kurosaki, stop acting lovesick! Come and solve this problem," Ms. Ochi yelled towards the orange haired boy. Everyone froze on their spot. No one has ever dared to say something like that to Kurosaki Ichigo. Even the teachers would avoid engaging into any conversation with him.

To everyone's surprise Ichigo nodded and rose to his feet slowly and gracefully walked towards the blackboard with his hands in his pockets. He took the chalk from the teacher who was smirking at him and slowly wrote down the answer and then gave the chalk back to the teacher. He walked back to his seat like nothing has happened. In reality it was a normal behavior for a normal student, but Ichigo was not normal and the things that were considered as normal was abnormal for him.

"So it hasn't reached your brain yet! And here I thought we were losing you," Ochi-sensei chuckled still making fun of the boy. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at the teacher and smiled cockily at her and then turned back.

"Not yet sensei," was all he murmured on his way back to his seat. He threw a glance at Rukia on his way and she blushed. _Oh yeah he could so make her blush!_ Ichigo congratulated himself. He simply didn't care what the others might be thinking. They were going to be out of school by the end of this class and there was no need to get worked up over such trivial things like classmates or teachers. He knew he won the girl. His reputation? Well he was dating one of the most sought after females of the school, so everything was good…peachy indeed.

He sat down and started to wait for the end of class under the heavy gazes of his friends and other classmates. He could almost hear Renji's yell and see Ishida's knowing smirk, yet he didn't care…

lxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxlxl

The day was finally over so they could take a deep breath and let it pass over. It really wasn't a big deal but the students liked to talk, especially when it came to the most sought after bachelors of the school. By the time their class was over people were running to each other to tell different stories that they heard from different people. There were glares, whispers but there were also admiration and suspicion.

As they arrived at the double doors of the school Ichigo pulled it open and waited for Rukia and others to pass, before he let himself out. Then he reached and covered Rukia's small hand with his, taking her by surprise.

"So I guess it's our fate as your friends to be the last to learn everything," Renji said with a sarcastic tone, as the gang started to walk together out of the school. Ichigo glared at him but didn't answer.

"Save your breath we learned it the hard way," said the ever famous Hisagi Shuuhei and added, "trust me it's the worst scene after a troubled sleep due to high doses of sake."

Renji blinked and looked at his girlfriend whose hands were on her hips. Suddenly she jumped and kicked Ichigo in the head.

"You moron," Tatsuki yelled and punched him again. Rukia giggled next to him and Ichigo scowled down at her.

"And now let's see if you dare to keep insulting my breasts," Hiyori commented from the other side. She was wearing an evil smirk that could scare the devil himself.

"Nah, at least she has….you don't even have that," Ichigo commented, crossing his arms over his chest and sneering down at the blonde haired prodigy. He knew that she couldn't touch him when he was dating her friend.

"You dickhead! Just thank the gods that you are dating her. I don't want to jeopardize her future family," she was yelling at Ichigo, showing her fists to him while Shinji was holding her back. Ichigo grinned and shrugged which of course pissed an already angry Hiyori more, but he didn't care as he turned and continued to walk with a smiling Rukia on his side.

They all walked towards the same way that they walked everyday. But today was different. For the first time in years Ichigo felt happy…no, overjoyed, even though he didn't show it. For the first time in four years he was not walking behind Rukia but he was walking with her. For the first time in four years he didn't have to scowl when she looked at him because now the cat was out of the bag. And he was quite happy with the outcome of the events. Now he had the girlfriend that he desired for the past four years.

As they reached Rukia's house there were only five of them left, Shinji, Hisagi, Rangiku, Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo suddenly started to feel unhappy and uncomfortable for an unknown reason. The other three were talking about something and Ichigo and Rukia were in their own world.

"Are you gonna come?" suddenly Rukia asked, looking up at Ichigo with hopeful eyes. Ichigo gulped. Did he want to go? Oh yeah, he did but he didn't want to repeat last night's performance. It wasn't that he didn't _want_; he just didn't know how to control himself when it came to that. Not that it was going to come to _that_ but…he was just powerless against Rukia.

"Uhm….Do you really want me to come?" he answered her question with a question. He knew it was stupid since she was the one who asked him but he wanted to be sure.

"Of course silly, why would I ask if I didn't want you to come," she tried to assure him but she was also aware of his uncomfortable aura.

"Ok then," he nodded and turned to his friends.

"I'm gonna stay," Ichigo said as nonchalantly as possible. Hisagi looked at him, arching an eyebrow. Shinji shrugged and Rangiku waved at him.

"Just take it easy," Hisagi warned him in his own way.

"Oh please," Rangiku whined and grabbed his arm to drag him away. Rukia was shaking her head but there was a small smile on her face.

"Like I don't know what he does when they are alone," she said triumphantly and waved at her cheery friend as she walked farther and farther away. She then grabbed Ichigo's arm and started to drag him towards her house.

"You know what they do when they are alone?" he asked curiously.

"Tell me you don't think that they play video games," Rukia answered and rolled her eyes at Ichigo's lost look. She inserted her keys in the keyhole and opened the double oak doors of her mansion.

"One can never know I guess," he said scratching the back of his head as they entered the house.

Rukia walked confidently towards the big hall after the main entrance. The house looked bigger, if possible, from the inside. Ichigo looked around him without making it too obvious. He has never been into stuff like that, big houses and expensive furniture, but it looked nice. He thought that it somehow suited Rukia. She was supposed to live a good life in big houses.

"Akitoki, I'm home," she yelled into the house and suddenly the main butler came out of nowhere, standing next to the staircase looking down at them.

"That ape is not passing this line," he said drawing an imaginary line on the floor with his black sock covered foot. He looked serious and intimidating. Rukia looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please…like you can stop me," she said with sarcasm. And then she grabbed Ichigo's hand and walk passed him. Akitoki suddenly grabbed Ichigo's arm and leaned down to his level (he was a little bit taller than Ichigo).

"I have the ears like a fox," he whispered in the orange haired guy's ear and then let him go.

Ichigo silently followed Rukia upstairs where her bedroom was located. She passed several doors and stopped in front of a white wooden door.

Her room was dressed with white and light grey furniture. It reminded Ichigo of a room covered with soft snow. It looked very fairy tale like and girlish in a sense.

"You didn't like it?" she asked curiously upon seeing his gaze wandering around her room. He nodded his head and smiled.

"It is girly," he said. Rukia arched an eyebrow and muttered something like _duh_ under her breath. Ichigo smiled softly when she turned her back and walked into a room.

"Just wait there for a second I'm gonna change," she said and she was out in record time, wearing a dark blue sundress. Ichigo slowly took his pullover off and sat on her bed with his white school shirt and grey pants. He hated his school uniform. It was way too uncomfortable.

"Would you like something to eat," she asked. _Oh yeah… you!_ His mind answered but he shook his head. His stomach was in turmoil. He was hardly breathing. She looked so cute in that sundress. It was a simple outfit but it did wonders on Ichigo since it left her pale, creamy shoulders open to his gaze. His eyes followed the straps and landed on top of her cleavage. He had to stop or what he feared most was going to happen. In a flash Rukia was in front of him and looking down at his sitting form on her bed.

"Are you sure?" she asked seductively. He was slightly panting by now and he nodded slowly. Words left him today, there was no way in hell he could make a coherent sentence. He swallowed.

Rukia slowly and elegantly moved to the side and climbed on her huge bed, lying across on top of it. Her gentle hands reached and tugged at Ichigo's shirt. He lay down next to her on the white sheets of her big soft bed. He was feeling so nervous with that stupid feeling in his stomach. Both were lying across the bed, facing the ceiling. Ichigo's legs were dangling on the side of the bed but Rukia's full body was on the bed. She reached over the bed and covered his big hand with hers. She turned on her side, holding his hand to her chest. Ichigo turned his head towards her but he didn't move his body, he just looked at her.

"Ichigo I need to tell you something and it's your turn to decide because I tried my best to stop it," she said and looked at him with soft eyes. Ichigo suddenly felt panic rushing to him. What was wrong? Why did she say something like that? He looked at her and she continued.

"I won't be attending to Todai next year. Nii-sama wanted me to go to the US. He is moving the headquarters of his company to New York, so he wanted me to be close to them…" her voice trailed down and she looked at their joined hands, her small thumb caressing the part that it could reach. It felt so smooth and warm. She didn't want to leave it.

"It's ok," Ichigo said after staying speechless for few minutes. It wasn't ok but he knew that she couldn't do anything about it. He was going to miss her when she was away, but their every re-union was going to be better than the previous one.

"No, you don't get it, I will be away during the whole year…I mean Nii-sama will let me come and go as I please during the holidays but I will be thousands of miles away. So…I would understand if you don't want to continue this. I just wanted to make sure that you know it because even if I want, you might not. Long distance relationships are difficult but this will only be worse. So I will understand…" she said dejectedly. Ichigo looked at her dumbfounded. Was she serious? Did she really think that he was going to give up that easily?

"And I say it's ok…Look Rukia I'm not someone who…Well I care about you…a lot…so I don't want to let it go. I'm not saying its going to be easy, I'm just saying that I'm willing to try," he finished with a serious tone, looking directly into her eyes. Now he was turned on his side too, facing her, their hands intervened and lying between them.

"I just don't want you think that you will spend your time in college, trying to go on with a long distance relationship. I mean people around you will have their girlfriends with them. They could go to concerts together; they could chill out on Friday. They could go and drink their heads off after their finals. But I will be away Ichigo…" she finished, her head inching closer to his. He moved closer too.

"Look at in the bright side, we will have no distractions so we will graduate with flying records," he said grinning devilishly. Rukia chuckled and slapped his shoulder playfully.

"So, it's ok?" she asked tentatively. Ichigo reached and cupped her cheek with his free hand and kissed her lips softly as an answer. Of course it was ok; it was silly for her to think such things. Ichigo might not be the most patient person on earth but he definitely knew to wait for things like that. Though he felt disappointed. He wanted to be with her while they were in university. Like she said, he wanted to go to the concerts with her, he wanted to chill out on Fridays and drink his head off after finals. But what's done was done and he was going to try his best to keep what he had right now.

He just leaned in to get closer and pressed his lips to hers with more pressure. He could definitely take it slow…

He thought again…he couldn't…

When he kissed her, he felt like he was living just for that. Her taste! Her taste was beyond anything imaginable, it was what men died for. Her smooth pale skin smelled of heat, her hair felt like silk, her mouth tasted like peaches and almond. He could become drunk in the sensations of her, and he did. Once again he surrendered the fire in him and stopped trying to control himself. His tongue gently pried her lips open and he delved into her velvet mouth; the mouth that only he tasted, the mouth that only he was going to taste.

And the way she kissed him back was something that you couldn't expect from that petite girl. She was strong and passionate and the way she showed her affection was something that Ichigo craved for his entire life. When her soft hand gently touched his cheek and cupped his face, he knew that he couldn't give up on her no matter what. He was a strong person; surely he could handle it…

She delved her tongue into his mouth again, tasting everything in reach before pulling out and kissing his cheek.

Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, pressing herself as close as she could to his warmth. The very fact that he was going to try was enough for her to love him more, as if possible. She raised her indigo eyes and their eyes met. He had a cocky grin plastered on his face. She pressed a kiss to the side of his mouth, just at the end of that grin. Her eyes were closed and he could feel her lashes against his skin. She simply held on to him, her warm breath caressing his shirt clad shoulder, but he could still feel it. Her heart was beating madly against his, with a matching rhythm. Her breasts were pressed against his chest and her stomach kept touching his as she breathed. His warm hands traced the silky skin that was exposed; his lips brushed the skin of her shoulder. Somehow today was different. Yesterday they were both desperate but today…today they knew that they were starting something new, something only for them. Her leg was thrown over his and her lips were constantly placing butterfly kisses on his face, he couldn't imagine a better place to be, he couldn't imagine a better thing to do…He couldn't imagine a better way to live.

When she stopped kissing him, she eased herself in his embrace and started to play with the neck of his shirt. Her small elegant hands slowly slid in from the opening. She sighed heavily, but much to Ichigo's dismay this sigh was not a content one. It was more like she had something more to say but couldn't get it out of her chest.

"Hey…Is there something wrong," he asked softly, tilting her chin up and looking into her eyes. She gently pushed herself away, trying not to offend him without answering.

She lay on her back, looking at the ceiling with thoughtful eyes. Ichigo was still on his side, his questioning gaze following every graceful rise and fall of her cotton covered chest. She sighed heavily one more time and opened her soft lips to say something. Ichigo stopped breathing all together, dying to learn what was bothering her so much.

"Kaien will be attending the same school with me…since my brother and his father are close, they decided that it would be better he watch over me…" her almost nervous, yet soft voice faded into the silence of the room.

Ichigo continued to lie there, as his intense eyes bore into her skin…

Rukia continued to lie there, on her back, as her indigo eyes bore into the clean white ceiling of her room…


End file.
